The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire (Azure Light Series Part 3)
by BatmanRules256
Summary: When Ace and Shadow's daughters, Skyla and Destiny, team up with Eon's daughter, Flare, and May and Sapphire's clone, Dana, to form an Exploration team, things go crazy. And when their parents "suggest" that Cela lead and train them, will this affect their mischievous, destructive antics? Can they become powerful, or will their friendships be put to the ultimate test? please review
1. Before You Read

Note/Introduction to Series

Okay, first off, this is sort of a sequel to Pokémon Azure Light, my other fic. The same rules apply (characters mostly remain in human forme and only shift to pokeforme (if they've unlocked it) during a battle to gain more power). Yes, this fic does revolve around the Mystery Dungeon series, but with its own twist. There is no guild, instead the Legendary Council acts as a "guild" for Team Lunar Fire. Also, I have fake moves in this fic, just like in Azure Light (all the original moves are still in this universe, but i made some of my own-you'll see them as you read)

Minor reading of Azure Light would help with later chapters (in the future-i will point out when it's needed)

If you haven't read Azure Light, though, the plot of this story (after a while anyways) will make less sense. In truth, you could read in any order, but you'd have to read both to get the full gist of it. Also this is used to help fill some plotholes i made in Azure Light so you might have to read Azure Light for those plotholes to becmome evident.

Click the next button to read the prologue, which will introduce you to the main characters of the story. Enjoy and please review.


	2. Prologue: Introductions

Prologue: Introductions

 _Skyla_

The little girl ran down the hall, laughing all the way. Behind her was a less than happy man that was dressed in pink and white (though he swore to everyone it was lightish red). He had on a white shirt with pink stripes on it and pants to match. On his elbows he had two round orbs that were orange in the middle. His shoes were white, but had pink laces (his wife had put them on as a joke, but he couldn't find any other colors, so he was stuck with them). His hair was whitish pink. His face showed a love of fun (not right now, but usually it did). His eyes were red (partially with anger) and his expression was one of anger.

The little girl was wearing a black dress that was tattered and resembled shadows. She wore black tights that covered her legs, but still allowed comforting movement. She wore simple black shoes that had black laces. She wore black gloves that resembled claws of pure shadows. Her face showed the naivety of a child mixed with the joy of fun and laughter. Her eyes were a cool blue black that seemed to stare into one's soul (she couldn't do that yet, but her daddy was teaching her how to (much to her mother's dislike-she said something about unbridled hellish powers-to which he would say something about control, to which they would argue and then they would kiss and stare into each other's eyes)). Her hair was a greyish color, even though both of her parents had dark black hair and went down to her waist. It levitated when she let off a lot of power, just like Aunt Darkora's.

Her father had tried to explain that it was because sometimes his hair would turn white, to which her mother would get wide eyes and say something along the lines of: "she shouldn't know about that. You know what happened the last time that happened".

And he would say something like: "She's going to need to learn someday just what she's capable of, so she can learn how to control it".

To which her mother would reply: "But that time isn't now"

Her father would say: "What if she accidentally does it?"

"Then we will teach her." Her mother would counter. "If we use seals, then she could just break them like you."

"We need to be prepared" her mother would say.

"Best to start now" her father would say. That was as much as she heard before they would send her to go play with her friends.

 _Skyla's POV_

"I'm gonna catch you, you little squirt!" the man behind me, my uncle Palkia (who used to love pranks) shouted at me as I ran. "And when I catch you I'm gonna knock some sense into you. I don't care who your dad is. I think he'll agree with me."

"You'll have to catch me first!" I shouted back at him. I had no idea how I was faster than him. He was supposed to be one of the fastest beings in the Hall. But me, an eight year old girl, was outrunning him. Now if it had been auntie Deoxys, then I'd be in trouble. Auntie Deoxys was the fastest one of all of them, save my parents and Auntie Eon. Granny Arcey was still pretty fast, but when she retired, she stopped training so hard, so her stats went down a little. Grampa Giratina had convinced her to retire her position to Auntie Eon after… after… some event that happened that my parents had refused to tell me about until I was older and move to the Distortion World with him and auntie Melody would train auntie Kiria in the Hall with us.

I looked at my watch, a metal Crobatman watch, which had its timer set. It was on five seconds.

" _Good"_ I thought to myself as I continued running. When it reached zero, I felt something grab me and I felt myself being moved to another location. All part of my, or should I say, Dana's, plan.

 _Destiny-normal POV_

She had been waiting in the same spot for several minutes, her part of the plan. She was to wait for the proper time to play her part. She chuckled to herself as she thought about how this plan had come about.

The girl was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles. Under it she wore white tights that were comfy and provided easy movement. Her shoes were white and had green laces. She wore soft green gloves that gave her an edge of grace and regality (though she mostly used them to soften blows she landed). She wore a rose petal necklace that her mother had given her after she begged for it when she saw her mother's. It was a different one, but she liked it all the same. Her face was soft and kind, but still had mischievousness hidden inside of it. Her hair was black, almost as dark as her mother's, save for the green highlights her mother had and went down to her shoulders. She wondered why her mother would have black hair, since she had a Gardevoir forme, which had green hair. Her father would always answer her with the same phrase: "Your mother's very special". It was enough for her when she was four, but she was now old enough to know other reasons (being eight), to which her father would always say: "When the time is right." Her eyes were black with a reddish tint, just like her mother's. They glinted with joy currently.

She checked her watch. Five minutes, the timer read. Five minutes until she had to play her part. As she waited, she thought about exactly what she had to do.

" _Okay"_ she thought to herself. _"This is it. I have to time this right or we'll all fail."_

The timer on her watch read fifteen seconds. She stood up, concentrating her power.

 _Destiny's POV_

We had prepared for this for weeks. I didn't want my inexperience to get in the way of the success of our mission. In truth, I'm probably the least qualified to participate in this mission, but Dana said it wouldn't work without all four of us, so I joined in for a chance to show myself that I can do it. Dana told me to wait here until the exact time when I would perform my part.

Suddenly, I looked up to see my twin sister, Skyla, running from our uncle Palkia. I took a quick look at my watch to see it read ten seconds. I tensed up, ready to leap out and perform my part of the plan.

When my watch said zero, I leapt out of my hiding place. My sister was right in front of me as I grabbed her arm. I used Teleport and sent us to our chosen meeting place, where Dana and Flare would meet us after they carried out their parts of the plan. Before I teleported, however, I noticed Palkia stop, something having hit him. I smiled to myself as I realized just who had done it.

 _Flare-normal POV_

She ran towards her designated spot, ready to enact her part of the plan. She had been chosen to use her abilities as a distraction. She summoned her energy to her hands to prepare herself for her moment.

She wore an orange t-shirt that was the color of fire. Her pants were almost the same color, but had a yellow tint to them. She wore shoes that were orange with yellow laces. Her mother always said that she was her little burning ball of fiery joy, which was partially due to her dress style and her actual type. She wore a scarf that was cream colored and looked like a mink collar. It looked just like the one her mother wore, but it was smaller (because she was only eight and her mother's was too large for her). She wore an orange jacket that was two shades darker than her shirt. Her face was one that seemed kind at first, but could snap straight to anger at any second. Her hair was a deep orange that she inherited from her mother (along with her intense temper). Part of her hair was green, a single stripe that she had gotten from her father and went down to her midriff. Her eyes were the same color, but more liquid and seemed to be actual fires contained behind the thin walls of her irises (something else her mother passed on to her). Her eyeteeth poked down past her lip, giving a resemblance to fangs. Her mother had always told her that her teeth were a reminder of her species, the Flareon, who (as per her mother) were the most badass Fire types on the entire planet. Her uncle Ace and aunt Shadow had to agree, having worked with Eon for a long time.

Her job was a one chance task that would potentially jeopardize the mission if she failed to complete it. Dana had told her the ideal location to wait and perform her task.

 _Flare's POV_

I'd been waiting for what seemed like forever. I was soooo bored. I hoped that something would come along that would entertain me at least a little bit. I was considering bring my 3DS, but Dana said that I would be 'too distracted to work'. Yeah right. I multitask like the best of them.

Suddenly, below me I heard someone running. Finally, something to do! I looked below me to see my best friend, Skyla, running from our uncle Palkia and actually beating him.

Damn, I'd expected her to be caught before now, but she really is the fastest out of our group. And quite possibly the strongest as well. She's the only one who I will ever say beat me in a fight. She's definitely her father's daughter, that's for sure.

Skyla was running from uncle Palkia, who was really steamed at what we'd done. It still cracks me up that **Dana** was the one that thought up the plan. That girl wasn't the type for this sort of thing, but she surprised even me with that one. My watch told me it was time to act.

I quickly charged up a Fire Ball and shot it behind uncle Palkia, where it hit him. Score! He turned around and looked at me, but I used Flash Fire to quickly escape (and for your information, Flash Fire is a technique my mother created to use Fire to teleport; it's not the ability (even though I have that)) and make it to the meeting place. It's a good thing Auntie Dialga wasn't here or we'd be in trouble.

 _Dana-normal POV- earlier_

The girls gathered in the room to hear the plan their group's strategist had cooked up. She usually had good ideas, and this one was no different.

"Okay, guys" Dana said, informing her three friends of their jobs in the "mission". "This is gonna be good."

Dana was wearing a yellow shirt underneath a jacket that was sky blue on one half and purple on the other half. Her pants were blue on the right half (her right) and purple on the left. The right side had a pink ribbon that trailed down and around her right leg. The left side had a blue ribbon that traveled down and around her left leg. She wore a pink shoe with blue laces on her right foot and a purple shoe with blue laces on her left foot. Her face was kind yet intelligent. Her hair was pink on the right side and blue on the left and went to her shoulders. In the middle of the front of her hair there was a blonde section that was on both sides. Her right eye was a pink color, while her left one was blue. They showed great psychic potential.

"What's the plan?" Skyla asked, eager to get to work.

"Are we gonna destroy something?" Flare asked, summoning Fire to her hands.

"I don't think I'm qualified for this mission." Destiny said, taking a step back.

"In order" Dana said, answering questions. "We're going to prank uncle Palkia. We might destroy something. And yes, you are qualified. This mission will fail without you."

"Yes!" Skyla and Dana shouted, pumping their fists in the air.

"It will?" Destiny asked, curious.

"Yes it will." Dana said. "You're going to be Skyla's escape hatch, so to speak."

"Her what?" Destiny asked.

"Let me explain all of our roles first." Dana said. "Synchronize your watches."

The four girls all synchronized their watches to have a timer of twenty five minutes.

"Skyla" she said, pointing to the grey haired girl. "you will be the one to carry out the act."

"Got it" Skyla said, flashing a thumbs-up.

"Destiny" Dana looked at the Empath. "You'll help Skyla make it to the meeting point (right here) when she reaches you."

"I'll try" Destiny said, clenching her fist.

"Flare" Dana said, looking at the orange haired Fire type. "You'll be the one to distract uncle Palkia when Skyla runs past and Destiny teleports her."

"Cool" Flare said, grinning a grin that her mother would often grin in her fight class; a grin that showed off her fangs.

"Okay" Dana said, cracking her knuckles and pulling out a map and pointing out locations. "Here's the plan. Skyla you'll do the prank and run down the hallway. Destiny, you'll wait in this spot to teleport Skyla when she runs past. Flare you'll distract uncle Palkia by attacking him when Destiny teleports Skyla. That will keep him from catching her. Use Flash Fire to teleport yourself to the meeting place afterwards."

"What will you be doing?" Skyla asked.

"Oh don't worry" Dana said, a small grin on her face. "My job is the most important and dangerous one of all."

 _Dana's point of view-later_

My job was dangerous. If I didn't succeed, then the others would be in serious danger.

Aunt Dialga walked into the room, ready to talk with me like I asked her. My job was to distract **her** , a task that was more or less suicide to some. I prefer to call it a welcome challenge (something from Flare and Skyla that rubbed off of me).

"Hi, Dana" she greeted me politely. I could tell she wasn't on to me.

Auntie Dialga was wearing a blue dress that had grey stripes on it, making her clothes seem metallic. Her boots were the same colors, blue and grey (it must hurt to get kicked by those). Her hair was a metallic blue and went down to her shoulders (it looks so shiny). Her eyes were red and seemed to enjoy battle (something that doesn't interest me as much as, say, Skyla or Flare).

"Hi, auntie Dialga" I smiled sweetly, so as to avoid suspicion. She sat down in front of me and started a conversation.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked me.

Sh!t! I didn't know what to do at this point. Unfortunately, I hadn't figured out things to say to her to carry on a conversation. Though, being eight years old is a decent excuse for me. This plan was kind of last minute. I quickly said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I wanted to ask you about Palkia." I said. Sh!t! That would make her suspicious.

"What about Palkia?" she asked. It seemed as if she hadn't caught on. Whew. I was safe for now.

"How's he doing?" I asked, trying to keep Dialga busy while the timer ticked down. I discreetly looked at my watch. Ten minutes. I had to keep the Time Goddess busy for ten more minutes. A feat easier said than done.

She started talking for what seemed like an eternity. Luckily, she didn't even notice me sneaking glances at my watch. Forty-five seconds. I had to wrap this up and make it back to the meeting place.

Dialga seemed to be wrapping up the conversation, so I stood up.

"Thanks for telling me about Palkia" I said politely. "But I've got to be going now."

"Okay" Dialga said. "See you later."

I quickly ran back to the meeting place, our 'clubhouse'.

 _At the meeting place_

The four girls had made it safely back to their clubhouse, Dana panting from running.

"So, how did it go?" she asked her friends, who were laughing at their success.

"Mission accomplished" Skyla said, flashing a thumbs-up.

"Success" Flare said, pumping her fist.

"We did it" Destiny said, smiling.

"We pulled off the ultimate prank!" Dana shouted.

"Ultimate prank?" came a voice from behind the four girls. They jumped and turned around to see a man standing behind them.

The man was wearing a black shirt under a clack jacket that seemed to be made of the shadows themselves and flared out at the bottom. He wore black pants as well as black shoes with black laces. He was wearing black fingerless gloves. His face was one of experience and eagerness to battle. His hair was as black as night, even darker than Destiny's. His eyes were black with small traces of blue in them. Any psychic type could tell that he had great strength hidden inside of him.

"Daddy!" Skyla and Destiny shouted, running up and giving the man a tackle hug. He laughed as he embraced his twins.

"Uncle Ace!" Flare shouted, joining in on the "scuffle".

"Uncle Ace." Dana said, not participating in the 'battle'.

"So what was this 'ultimate prank'?" Ace asked, standing up.

"You girls are dead!" Palkia shouted, bursting into the room, his eyes almost blazing. The four girls hid behind Ace, who seemed confused as to what was happening. When Palkia saw Ace, he took a few deep breaths, obviously not wanting to start a conflict with him. The girls noticed this, confirming their suspicions that their father/uncle was one of the most respected and feared legendaries in the Hall.

"What's up with you, Palkia?" Ace asked, taking a step forward.

"What's up with me?" Palkia repeated, angry. "What's up with me is this"

When he said that, he pulled out a pair of pink boxers and held them up.

"What's that?" Ace asked, confused. "Are those yours?"

"They're pink!" Palkia shouted, moving them closer to Ace, who leaned back.

"I can see that." Ace said. "But your boxers turned pink years ago in the wash."

"These are Dialga's!" Palkia shouted, angrier.

"Oh sh!t!" Ace exclaimed. "Wait, Dialga wears boxers?"

"She says they don't ride up like regular underwear." Palkia said.

"Don't I know that." Ace said. "But how do you know that they're Dialga's?"

"They were in her drawer." Palkia said.

Suddenly, an angry voice was heard.

"Who the f #$ did this to my underwear!?" came the very angry shout, most likely from Dialga.

"Oh sh!t!" Ace shouted, grabbing the four girls and using Shadow Force to take them to where Eon, the fifth and current god of Earth was resting on her chair (not a throne, but the chair where she site when she's doing 'god stuff' as the other legendaries refer to it).

"What's up?" Eon asked.

Eon was wearing an orange shirt under an orange jacket. Her pants were white with an orange stripe that wound its way down her leg. Her scarf looked exactly like Flare's but was a little larger. Her hair was the color of fire (orange) and looked like fire itself. Her eyes were the same color and seemed to lust for battle.

"Taking the girls here for safety." Ace said. "Dialga's pissed."

"What about?" Eon asked.

"These guys pulled an epic prank." Ace said, indicating the four girls.

"Who planned it?" Eon asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Dana did" Flare said, clapping the Mixed Psychic on the back.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys" Dana said, blushing slightly. "We make a great team."

"Hell yeah, we do!" Flare and Skyla shouted, jumping up and pumping their fists.

"You four could start an Exploration Team." Ace said. "Your teamwork is flawless. It would be great."

"An Exploration Team?" Destiny asked. "What's that?"

"An Exploration Team" Ace explained. "is a group of Pokémon that accepts missions and helps others. They even explore Mystery Dungeons and become very powerful."

"What's a Mystery Dungeon?" Flare and Skyla asked, their interests definitely piqued.

"It has a bunch of 'wild' Pokémon inside." Eon said, a gleam in her eyes. "They battle anything that enters and they're all very strong."

Ace had a similar gleam in his eyes as did Skyla and Flare. Destiny snapped her fingers and they all snapped back to reality.

"So how do we become an Exploration Team?" Dana asked.

"Well, normally you would register with a guild" Ace said. "But, instead, you'll answer to us, the legendaries."

"So, it'll be no different than normal." Eon said. "But, you'll have objectives to complete on your missions. They won't be hard for normal ranked missions, but for harder ones, they will be a challenge."

"So you'll have to use teamwork and our individual skills" Ace said. "To accomplish your missions."

"Sounds great!" Flare shouted, getting approval from her friends.

"What sounds great?" a woman asked as she came into the room.

The woman wore a green shirt under a white jacket. Her pants were white with two large green spots on the thighs. Her shoes were three inch heels that were white and went halfway up to her knees. She had a locket that resembled a red rose petal around her neck. Her face was gracious and kind. Her hair was as black as Ace's, save for the green highlights she had. Her eyes were black mixed with red that showed great kindness.

"Mom!" Skyla and Destiny shouted, running up and hugging the woman.

"Shadow" Ace said, walking up and kissing her. Dana noticed that his eyes flashed red for the smallest portion that she could see.

"We're starting an Exploration Team!" Skyla said. She and Flare struck battle poses, which caused Shadow to giggle.

"Cool" she said. "But who's the leader?"

"Leader?" the four girls asked, confused. This thought had never occurred to them before. When they did stuff, they never thought about who was leading. They only focused on having fun with each other as friends.

"You need a leader." Ace said. "Someone that can make the tough decisions for the team."

"We haven't ever thought about that before." They admitted sheepishly.

"Well, that's a problem." Ace said. Suddenly he had an idea. He opened the door and looked out.

"Cela!" he called. "I need your help!"

A woman that looked a few years younger than Ace and Shadow teleported into the room.

The woman wore pretty much all green. Her pants were darker than her shirt as well as her shoes. Her face seemed somewhere in between Ace and Shadow in terms of violent nature. Her hair was as green as grass. Her eyes were large and blue.

"Hey, guys" she said cheerfully. "Whatcha need?"

"These guys are gonna start an Exploration Team" Ace explained. "They don't have a leader, so would you like to take the position?"

"I'd love to" Cela said. "I've been wanting to do something outside for a while."

"You'll also have to train them for this job" Ace said. "We'll continue to train them in learning moves, but you can take over the regular training for this."

"Okay" Cela said. "I can do that."

"Then it's settled." Eon said. "You guys start training tomorrow."

"When do we go on missions?" Skyla and Flare asked.

"You can't **officially** go on missions until you're thirteen." Eon said. "But we can find little stuff for you to do until then."

"So, what's your team crest look like?" Cela asked.

"Team crest?" the four young girls looked at each other. They had no idea what a team crest was.

"I'll be right back." Cela said, exiting the room. She returned several minutes later with a piece of paper with an odd drawing on it. Cela put it face up on a table that was in the room. The four girls and the adults looked at it.

The drawing in and of itself was peculiar. It was a blue background. There was an orange fire in the center that had what resembled a moon in the center. The moon was split into a crescent and the larger part. The crescent was pink on its top half and bled into purple on its bottom half. The larger portion of the moon was black and had a green, upside down star inside of it. Two lightning bolts appeared to be striking the moon, both in the same place. The bolt on the right was black on the top and green on the bottom. The bolt on the left was orange on the top, but bled into purple in the middle and then pink on the bottom.

"What is it?" Flare asked, confused.

"It's our team crest." Cela said.

"I see a fire and a moon with a star inside getting struck by lightning." Dana said.

"That's what it is" Cela said proudly. "It's symbolic."

"How so?" Ace asked, curious.

"The star" Cela said, pointing to it. "is a symbol for our friendship and teamwork. The five points represent each one of us."

"Cool" Ace said.

"The black side of the moon" Cela said, pointing to the piece. "is a symbol of our protection."

"Protection?" Destiny asked.

"It means that we will protect each other no matter what." Cela said.

"You really thought this out" Dana said.

"I want this to symbolize us as people" Cela replied. "as well as be a cool crest."

"Interesting" Eon said.

"The divided crescent" Cela pointed to the pink and purple piece. "Is a symbol of our diversity, both in type and personality as well as skillsets."

"Wow" Flare said.

"The fire" Cela pointed at it. "represents our passion and determination"

"Awesome" Skyla said.

"What's with the lightning bolts?" Shadow asked.

"They look awesome." Cela stated, to the agreement of Skyla, Destiny, Dana, and Flare.

"What do they symbolize?" Shadow asked.

"I think" Ace said. "that it symbolizes the fact that no matter what happens, you'll always be friends and stick together."

"Really?" everyone else asked.

"Sure" Ace said, discreetly winking at Cela, who smiled a little.

"Now the only thing we need is a team name for you guys." Eon said.

"How about Team Badass?" Skyla and Flare suggested.

"No" Ace said.

"What?" they asked. "You don't think it's true?"

"No" Ace said. "It's taken."

"Dammit!" the two brawlers said.

"Team Legends?" Dana suggested.

"Taken" Eon said. "Also, they're a rogue group, so let's not have any association with them."

"Think of something that applies to all of you." Shadow said.

"I think I have an idea." Cela said. All eyes turned to her, waiting for her answer.

"What is it?" Ace asked, curious.

When Cela spoke her answer, the entire room said a resounding 'Woah'.

"I think we should call ourselves Team Lunar Fire."

* * *

so now that the introductions are out of the way, let's get into the plot. The Mystery Dungeon stuff begins in the next chapter. And yes, the crest Cela draws is the icon for this story. Unlike Azure Light, the series i did besides this one, there will be more first person (and more Mystery Dungeon Elements). Also reading Pokemon Azure Light will help you understand some of the adult characters a little more (though it's not really necessary to understand the plot at this point-i'm not entirely sure how much this will pull from Azure Light, but if i bring a lot from Azure Light I will recommend reading it, but for now you don't have to). I would like to say in advance that I haven't played as much Mystery Dungeon as one should if their fic mostly centers around the aspects of it. If i get some things wrong, please tell me in a review. I welcome all reviews-EXCEPT FLAMING.


	3. First Mission Part 1: Enter the Dungeon

Chapter One: First Mission Part One: Enter the Dungeon

The alarm clock went off beside her bed, prompting her to wake up. She smashed her fist into the loud machine, adding a Dark Pulse on top of it, to make sure the machine was really smashed.

However, she was now awake and ready to start her day. She sat up, stretching her arms, dark shadows extending from her hands as if they were part of them, retracting when she stopped stretching. She was wearing her favorite nightshirt, an all-black shirt save for the red collar.

Her father walked into the room, phasing through the wall as if it wasn't there. She wanted to learn how to do that, but her mother was worried she'd get stuck, even though her father didn't have anyone teach him and was a master of the shadows.

"Are you awake, Skyla?" he asked.

"Dad" Skyla said, a little grumpy from her tiredness. "Why are you in my room?"

"To tell you that it's time for your first mission." Her father said.

"Mission?" Skyla asked, still a little dazed from having just woken up. Then it hit her: she was in an Exploration Team. She, her twin sister, Destiny, and her best friend, Flare, along with their other friend, Dana, had started it five years ago, with Cela as its leader. Cela had trained them in the ways of an Exploration Team, but her father was still teaching them how to fight and use their moves.

"After your morning training that is." Her father said, smiling a little.

"I have to train?!" she complained. "We trained yesterday!"

"That was for your mission." Her father explained. "This is to teach you how to use moves that your capable of learning."

"Whatever" Skyla said, getting out of bed. "Just leave so I can get dressed."

"Alright" her father said, leaving the way he came. "You know where to find me."

"Yeah yeah" Skyla said as she changed her clothes.

She put on her pants which were all black and seemed to be really thin. They were actually very durable and could withstand the intense training her father put her through (which was the only reason her mother let her buy them). Her shoes were all black and had black laces. Her sleeveless shirt was a grey color, matching her hair. She put on a red scarf that her parents had given her for her twelfth birthday. Her black claw-like gloves were next, covering her hands. On the back of them was the crest for her Exploration team. She clenched her fist and felt how the gloves were against her skin. She brushed back her grey hair so it was behind her ears. Her black eyes opened, confidence brimming in them.

She walked out of her room, a smirk on her face. Her twin sister and her friends greeted her with waves.

"Are you ready, Skyla?" Destiny asked.

Destiny was dressed in white pants and a green, sleeveless shirt. She had white shoes with green laces. Her black hair was pulled back a little, making it rounder like a Gardevoir's. Her red eyes shone with eagerness. She wore her rose petal necklace visibly. She wore gloves similar to Skyla's, but these were green and didn't resemble claws. They also had the team crest on them.

"Yep" Skyla said. "After dad trains me."

"You have to train?" Flare asked. "I wanna train too!"

Flare was wearing a fiery orange sleeveless shirt with pants to match. Her shoes were orange with flames on the sides and even on the red laces. She had on orange, fiery looking gloves that also had the team's crest on them. She had on her cream colored scarf around her neck. Her orange hair was put almost in the shape of fire (or Super Saiyan hair, I'm not sure which). Her fiery orange eyes flashed with the thought of a battle with her best friend and rival.

"Sure" Skyla said. "I'm sure my dad won't mind."

"yes" the fiery tempered girl pumped her fist in the air.

"What about us?" Dana asked.

Dana was wearing a shirt and pants that were blue on the right side and purple on the left. Her right shoe was blue with pink laces while her left shoe was purple with blue laces. She wore a pink glove on her right hand and a blue one on her left. Both had the team's crest on them. She wore a blue wristband on her right arm and a purple one on her left. Both also had the team's crest on them. Her pink and blue hair had a band on it that held some of the hair back, but didn't hide the blonde section of her hair. Her right pink eye and her blue left eye shone with her power.

"You two" Cela said, entering the room. "Will come with me."

Cela was wearing a green shirt with darker green pants. Her shoes were the color of grass, the laces the same. She wore green gloves with the team's crest on the back of them. Her green hair was pulled back and fell just below her shoulders. Her blue eyes shone with energy. She had a bag on her arm (not a purse, a bag of supplies for their team).

"Okay" Dana said, her and Destiny following their leader while Skyla and Flare went to the training room.

 _Hall of Origins Training room_

"Sure, you can train in here with Skyla." Skyla's father, Ace, said, letting the flameborn girl into the room. "It's a bit more satisfying to watch her fight someone that she could actually beat in a fight."

"Hey" Skyla shouted, hitting her dad in the arm.

"What?" Ace said. "I have years of experience. You two have about seven years of experience each. And your power levels are about even. This is a fairer and more rewarding fight."

"How so?" both girls asked.

"It will teach you each other's weaknesses." Ace explained. "And you can better cover them in an actual situation. Plus, both of you neither resists nor is weak to attacks from each other, so the full power of your moves is unleashed."

"Cooool!" the two girls said, their eyes gleaming as they almost literally itched for battle. They stood in front of each other, fists clenched and energy flowing from them. Skyla's energy was Dark and Flare's was Fire.

"Ready." Ace said, moving to the far wall so as not to be in the way of the two best friend's rivalry in battle and also to referee. "Go"

Both girls lunged at each other, pulling back punches infused with their energy. They threw the punches when they were less than a foot from each other, their fists colliding in midair and sending a small shockwave through the room. Ace simply stood in his place, the shockwave not affecting him.

The two girls began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, soon moving faster than a normal eye could see. They punched, kicked, countered, and parried, among other things.

"Aim higher." Ace said to no one in particular. Both girls took his advice and threw a punch aiming for the other's face.

Their fists collided with their faces, throwing them back and knocking them flat on their backs. Ace walked over to them, extending out his hands and helping them both up.

"I think you two are done." He said, chuckling. "Wouldn't want you to be tired for your first mission as Exploration Team: Lunar Fire. Gotta conserve that nigh unlimited energy you two seem to have."

"Cool" Flare and Skyla said, walking out the door.

"Hold on Skyla." Ace called his daughter back. "I need to ask you a favor. It won't take long."

"Allright dad." Skyla said, walking back to her father.

 _With the rest of Team Lunar Fire_

"So" Cela asked her team. "Are we clear on the plan?"

"Yep" Dana said, nodding her head.

"Why do we have a plan if the Dungeons switch orders?" Destiny asked.

"This was just our plan on how to fight if we get ambushed." Cela said, holding a finger up.

"But" Dana said, confused. "Shouldn't we tell Skyla and Flare about this plan?"

"Do you honestly think they will follow this plan?" Cela asked, giving Dana a look of obviousness.

"Touché" Dana responded. "So what's the mission?"

"You don't know?" Cela asked, a look of shock on her face.

"No" Destiny said. "They only told us that we would have our first mission today."

"That's odd." Flare said, walking up to the group. "That's what they told me."

"Me too" Skyla said, joining the group shortly after.

"They told me" Cela said. "I don't know if it's because I'm a Council member or if I'm the team leader, but they told me."

"How does that help us?" Flare asked, getting a little impatient.

"I guess they wanted me to tell you myself." Cela said, pulling out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it to reveal written details about the mission (Cela was given it to help her remember the objectives).

"There's something going on in the Alpha Dungeon." Cela said, refolding the piece of paper and pocketing it. "And it's up to us to see what's going on."

"That sounds so boring." Skyla and Flare complained.

"We'll get to fight hundreds of enemies along the way." Cela said, looking directly at the two brawlers. Their eyes widened in ecstasy, they knew they'd get to fight and break some bones as well.

"Well, first we need to inventory our items." Cela said, eliciting some groans from Skyla and Flare.

"Oh, be quiet." Cela said, holding her hand up. "This is crucial. You never know when we could use this stuff."

"Whatever" Flare and Skyla said, grumbling under their breath.

"Let's see" Cela said, pulling out a section of her bag, which contained several items that resembled seeds. "First we have ten Reviver Seeds."

"Why do we have ten?" Dana asked. "That's a lot."

"I gave you guys ten" Ace said, materializing from the ground. "Because you probably will forget to check in for the next few missions for items, so I'm giving you a few extra just in case."

"That's smart" Destiny said.

"We also have four Potions" Cela held up the items. "As well as three Super Potions."

"Just remember" Ace said to the four adventurers. "Potion items don't work in Mystery Dungeons, so don't rely on them. Those are for if something happens outside of a Mystery Dungeon."

"Next is six Oran Berries." Cela pulled out the small, blue berries.

"Those work better in a Mystery Dungeon" Ace said. "At least ten times better."

"And we have random assortments of Cheri Berries, Rawst Berries, Chesto Berries, and Pecha Berries." Cela said, pulling out each berry.

"Those will help with all kinds of status conditions" Ace said. "They work the same way inside or outside of a Dungeon"

"And lastly" Cela said, pulling out several blue orbs. "We have five escape orbs. Thanks, Ace."

"I want to keep you guys safe" Ace said, smiling. "Actually, Shadow suggested we give you guys this stuff, just in case. I highly doubt that you'll use all of this on your first mission, so I'm going to guess that it will last you at least five missions. But I hope you'll have a safe, awesome first mission."

"You four go on outside" Cela said. "I'll be out in a minute. No fighting."

"That means you two" she said in a stern voice to Skyla and Flare, who flashed looks of innocence that said 'who, me?'.

The four girls walked outside, conversing with each other. When they had left, Cela looked at Ace.

"Why me?" Cela asked.

"After five years" Ace said, returning her look. "You finally ask me."

"I mean why not Dialga or Mewtwo or even Melody?" Cela asked. "I'm not the most powerful member of the Council."

"That's exactly why." Ace said. "You are more on their level and don't have an extreme desire to win."

"But I try to win." Cela protested.

"But it doesn't consume your entire being." Ace said. "If you were Dialga, then you would fight everything in the dungeon before the four of them even had a chance to fight one. Plus, you're more of a teacher than them. Plus there's no way I'd ask Maura to do this. She's a lot less ready for this than you think you are. Of all of the ones that could've been team leaders, you were the best option. In a way, you're still just like them."

"Wow" Cela said, thinking about it. "Thanks, Ace."

"Welcome." Ace said. "Now get out there. Your team's waiting for you."

"Allright" the Forest Guardian said, running out the door after her team.

When she left, Ace chuckled to himself.

"Twenty seven years old." He said to himself. "And still that thirteen year old I trained to be stronger than her sister, Dialga."

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"Every challenge along the way" Skyla sang out, pumping her fist in the air.

"With courage I will face." Flare joined in, her voice strong.

"I will battle every day" Dana and Destiny began to sing.

"To claim my rightful place." Skyla and Flare jumped on a rock, striking conqueror's poses.

"Come with me, the time is right" the two brawlers sang, pumping their fists.

"There's no better team." Skyla and Flare wrapped their arms around Dana and Destiny's shoulders hug style.

"Arm in arm we'll win the fight" Skyla and Flare locked arms and shot a combined Dark Fire at a rock, destroying it.

"It's always been our dream!" Skyla and Flare jumped in the air and pumped their fists.

"What are you guys singing?" Cela asked as she walked out of the Hall.

"The Battle Royale theme song." Skyla and Flare said, their arms still locked.

"Well, stop it." Cela said, smiling and covering her ears. "It'll give me a headache before we even get to the Mystery Dungeon."

"Whatever" Flare said, jumping down off the rock she and Skyla were standing on. "You just don't appreciate music."

"No." Cela said, still smiling mischievously. "I just don't appreciate bad music."

"Oh. Slayed." Dana said, laughing.

"You sang too." Skyla pointed out.

"She's right." Destiny said.

"Either way." Cela said, walking towards the end of the driveway. "Let's get to the Dungeon before it gets too dark."

"Couldn't we just teleport?" Skyla asked. "Walking is boring."

"It builds character." Cela said, continuing her walk.

"But if we walk" Dana said. "Then we'll be too tired to fight anything in the Dungeon off."

"Fine" Cela grumbled, her object lesson ruined. "We'll teleport. But only because you're right."

"Yay!" the four girls cheered.

Cela just smiled and sighed, casting Teleport, sending the five of them towards their new adventure.

 _Outside the Mystery dungeon_

The portal opened up to drop off the new Exploration Team in front of the cave like structure, some of them landing on their asses.

"That hurt" Dana said, rubbing her rear. "Next time Cela, warn us next time."

"Whatever." Cela said, rubbing her own rear. "Next time don't complain about walking."

"Is this the Mystery Dungeon?" Flare asked, looking at the structure. "It looks like a dump."

"It looks better inside." Cela said, walking up to what appeared to be the entrance of the cave.

"I sure hope so" Skyla said. "I want to be the one to mess it up!"

"Not if I mess it up first!" Flare shouted, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"You're on." Skyla said, her and Flare taking off towards the entrance.

"Hold on you two." Cela said, grabbing the two energetic teens by their shirt collars. "I need to give words of caution before we enter. And we're going to stick together so we don't lose anyone."

"We'll be fine." Flare said, struggling against the Forest Guardian's powerful grip.

"And if either of you two get hurt on my watch" Cela said, pulling them back. "Your parents will never forgive me."

"Fine" the two girls surrendered. "What do we need to know about this Dungeon?"

"First off" Cela said. "This Dungeon has a strange power. This power causes it to reshuffle its room design every time someone enters, so it's impossible to plan a strategy around it."

"That's complicated." Destiny said.

"The second thing" Cela said, her voice saying that this was vitally important. "Is that the Dungeon has the power to make all of those that get lost in them insane and permanently shifts them into pokéforme. And let me say that millions of people get lost in Mystery Dungeons every year. It's also said that some Ghost types are drawn there after they die."

"That sounds scary" Destiny said.

"That sounds awesome!" Skyla and Flare said, running towards the entrance. "Last one in there doesn't get first ass kick!"

"Those two" Cela said, shaking her head and sighing. "Are just like their parents."

"You said it" Dana said, standing next to Cela.

"Let's go in." Destiny said, walking toward the entrance. "Before they get seriously hurt."

"Agreed" Cela said, walking with Dana beside her. The three of them entered the Mystery Dungeon, ready to face the unknown dangers that awaited them.

 _Inside the Mystery Dungeon_

The inside of the Dungeon was somewhere in between decent and a total sh!thole. The five members of Team Lunar walked in, scoping out their surroundings. Destiny stepped a little closer to Cela, saying something about not having much battle experience.

"So, where're the enemies?" Skyla asked, her and Flare itching for a fight.

"I don't know" Cela said, clenching her fists in expectation. "I've never actually been inside of a Mystery Dungeon before, so this is all new to me too."

"Well" Dana said. "At least whatever happens will be a surprise for all of us."

"Yippee" Flare said sarcastically. "I'm bored. Come on Skyla! Let's go beat some guys up!"

"Hells yeah!" Skyla shouted, running to catch up with her best friend.

"Wait, you two!" Cela shouted at them, but they were already out of earshot.

"They're so much like their parents" Cela said, sighing. "Well, you two, let's traverse carefully and be wary of our surroundings. I don't want any surprise attacks ending our mission suddenly."

As soon as she had said that, a Zubat in pokéforme dove down and used Leech Life on her arm, sucking her energy.

Cela screamed in pain, the ultra effective Bug type attack beginning to suck her dry, a minor secondary effect being her being in too much pain to move.

The Zubat was knocked off by a super effective Psychic blast from Destiny, who caught Cela when she began to collapse.

"Thanks, Destiny." Cela said, clutching her arm in pain. "That could've killed me. It is super effective against both of my types, so it drained my energy quickly."

"Don't thank me yet." Destiny said, pointing toward three more Zubat, all three of them pissed off.

"Run!" Cela shouted as the Zubat lunged, one for each girl (Skyla and Flare had run ahead remember).

Each Zubat attacked a girl, Cela and Dana being attacked with Leech Life, while Destiny was attacked with Poison Fang.

All girls screamed in pain as the Zubat continued to attack them with the super effective attacks.

Just then the Zubat on top of Destiny was hit with a powerful Dark Pulse while the one on top of Cela was hit with a Fire Ball. The one on top of Dana was hit with Dark Fire, a combination of Dark Pulse and Flamethrower.

The three girls looked up to see their saviors: Skyla and Flare. Skyla walked over to Destiny and extended her hand. Destiny grabbed it and Skyla pulled her up.

"Got your back, sis" Skyla said, smiling. Destiny smiled back at her older sister (by only about five minutes).

Flare helped Dana up, accidentally pulling too hard and causing Dana to fall on her face. Flare laughed as she picked up the Mixed Psychic, setting her back on her feet.

"Thanks, I guess" Dana said, grumbling playfully.

"Hey" Flare said, mischief on her face. "I can knock you back down if you'd prefer that."

"I'm good" Dana said.

"Hey" Cela said, still on the ground. "Mind helping your leader out?"

Skyla and Flare grabbed each of their leader's hands, pulling her to her feet. Cela looked around at her teammates, surveying them for damage.

Destiny seemed to have a strange discoloration in her aura. Cela studied it for about three seconds before Destiny dropped to her knees in weakness and pain

"Sis, what's wrong?" Skyla said, her face urgent.

" _Strange"_ Cela thought to herself. _"Skyla's more caring towards her sister than normal. Usually she doesn't worry this much over Destiny and says Destiny has her own power, enough to take care of her, but this is far more sisterly that she normally is."_

"S-s-something in my stomach" Destiny said, collapsing into near unconsciousness.

"She's been poisoned." Cela said, opening her bag and grabbing out both an Oran Berry and a Pecha Berry. She handed them to Skyla, who placed them into her twin's mouth. Destiny weakly chewed them, swallowing them when done.

After about ten seconds, the effects of the Berries kicked in, rejuvenating her and curing her Poison condition.

"That was close" Destiny said, sitting up. "That poison almost got me."

"It's because of your Fairy type." Cela explained. "Poison attacks do double damage to Fairy Types."

"That's tough." Skyla said. "But at least your training helped you tough it out."

"That's true." Destiny said, standing up as she remembered the strange training her father had given her. "I guess dad's training paid off."

"I'll say." Flare said, clapping Destiny on the back. "Anyone else would've bit the dust, but you pulled through it. You're still awesome, Destiny."

"Thanks" Destiny said, blushing a little. "But it was nothing. I just waited long enough to get a Berry."

"You still toughed it out." Skyla said. "That's pretty tough, don't you think?"

"I guess" Destiny shrugged. "But let's get going. I don't want to be poisoned again."

"I hear that" Cela seconded. "Let's get moving before more Zubat come looking for us."

The five teammates walked towards what they believed was the exit of the room.

When they reached it, however, they discovered that it was a set of stairs that seemingly led nowhere.

"Great" Skyla said, throwing her arms up. "This is just too much like Legend of Zangoose. The Dungeon, the enemies, the stairs. What's next? A giant Grumpig man with a pitchfork kidnapping a Frillish princess to steal her power?"

"Maybe" Cela said, shrugging her shoulders. "I've never been in a Mystery Dungeon before, so I don't know how they work. A couple of friends of mine that have gone in Mystery Dungeons, however, told me that they lead to the next level of a Dungeon."

"There are more floors?" Destiny asked, a little nervous.

"This particular Dungeon" Cela said, holding her finger up matter of factly. "has three levels. Two regular floors and a 'boss room', so to speak."

"Boss room?" the four team members asked, Dana and Destiny groaning and Skyla and Flare beginning to laugh like insane people.

"We need to keep on our guard." Cela said, taking the lead. As she touched the stairs, she disappeared, teleporting to the next floor.

The rest of Team Lunar Fire contemplated following her, Skyla and Flare following first, running to make sure Cela didn't take all the kills. Dana and Destiny groaned and followed behind them, muttering something about impatience and fighting.

 _Skyla and Flare's POV— I've never done a dual first person before, so please forgive me if it doesn't work out_

Yes! Finally, we get to kick some asses together. The first thing we're doing is seeing which one of us is better at beating foes down.

Skyla: It's me for sure.

Flare: No, it's me.

Skyla: We'll see about that, won't we?

Flare: Yes, we will

 _Destiny's POV_

It's not that I'm weak; it's just that I don't think I'm qualified for this. I don't care what the others say; I don't think I'm ready for this. But they seem to believe in me, so I'll give this a chance.

 _Cela's POV_

I'm pretty sure at this point that Ace chose me to babysit his kids. Their personalities are different; it's like handling children almost. But I sincerely believe that I'll learn as much from them as they learn from me. If we get out of this Arceodamn Dungeon, that is.

 _On the next floor_

The members of Team Lunar Fire piled out of the stairs, Cela leading, but Skyla and Flare right behind and even overtaking her. Dana and Destiny were behind them, but they weren't in any sort of hurry.

"Are we all here?" Cela asked, making sure her entire team was present and accounted for.

"We're all here." Flare said, pointing behind Cela. "And so are they."

Seven Zubats were flying up above them, looking for the opening they needed to take a nice bite out of their victims.

Flare and Skyla jumped up, Fire and Dark energy in their hands respectively. The Zubats charged at them, baring their fangs at the two teens.

Cela and the others watched in shock as, in less than ten seconds, Flare and Skyla had taken down seven Zubat, something that the three of them had taken multiple wounds for.

The Zubat bodies dropped from the sky as Flare and Skyla landed on their feet gracefully, fist bumping each other.

"They took them down." Dana said, her jaw on the ground.

"In less than ten seconds." Destiny said, her jaw in a similar place. She knew Flare and her sister were powerful, but they didn't know they were this powerful.

"How did you guys do that?!" Cela exclaimed. She was the most powerful member of the team (being older), but even she probably couldn't have taken down all seven of them without getting hit.

"We're badasses" was all the two of them would say on the matter.

"Works for me" Dana said, walking forward.

The five of them followed what seemed like a path carved out in the Dungeon's room.

Suddenly, Cela grabbed the other four team members, pulling them back next to her.

"Wait" she said, her voice tense as well as her body.

"What is it?" Destiny asked, confused.

"It's a trap" Cela said, pointing just down the path. The four team members could see outlined in the shadows ahead, several figures, obviously in pokeforme, and obviously very dangerous.

"What are they?" Dana asked, a little nervous.

"I think they're Graveler." Cela said, biting her lip. "But there might also be some Heracross among them."

"Can we fight them?" Dana asked, trying to calculate their odds of success.

"I doubt it." Cela said. "They've got Super Effective moves for all of us."

"That seems like a problem." Destiny said, clearly not up to a fight.

"It would be." Skyla said, summoning her energy. "If we weren't badasses. Right, Flare?"

"Right" the Fire type said, summoning her own Fire Type energy. The Graveler apparently saw it because they began shooting Rock Blasts at her, causing her to blast them all with her Fire Balls.

The Heracross started firing Focus Blasts at Skyla, who dodged all of them.

"Seems like these guys are serious" Dana noticed, seeing that Flare and Skyla had disadvantages at this point.

"Think we should demonstrate our moves?" Skyla said, grinning to Flare.

"Why waste our time on mortals?" Flare said. "There are tougher beings in this Dungeon. Let's hold our trump card until later."

"Right" Skyla said, preparing a Dark Pulse.

" _Trump card?"_ the other three members thought to themselves. _"What move could these two know that would be so secret?"_

Their thoughts were interrupted when the aforementioned brawlers gave a yell and charged at their opponents, Skyla at the Heracross and Flare at the Graveler.

"Those two are idiots" Cela said, her expression one of shock as the two fighters ignored the type disadvantages they held.

Flare punched a Graveler in its round body, puncturing its armor. Skyla grabbed a Heracross by its horn and broke it, throwing the horn into another Heracross' forehead as she used the stump of the first Heracross' horn to bludgeon yet another Heracross.

The other team members were in shock that the two of them were doing this good in such an unbalanced fight.

The Heracross and Graveler combined their tactics, launching barrages of Rock Blasts and Focus Blasts. Skyla and Flare dodged and countered, but even still, some of the rocks and Fighting blasts, but still some of them hit them, knocking them back.

Flare had blood around her mouth and nose, while Skyla was clutching her arm. The Graveler continued launching their barrage until Flare and Skyla dropped to their knees, several sounds resembling the sound of bones snapping.

Cela and Dana prepared to rescue their teammates from the onslaught of attacks from the Graveler and Heracross, but a strange sight greeted their eyes.

Skyla and Flare grinned and chuckled, showing their teeth as they wiped the blood from their faces. They stood up, their energy high. The Graveler and Heracross were confused as to why the opponents they had bombarded with Rock Blasts and Focus Blasts were still alive and standing.

"You're wondering how we survived." Skyla and Flare said to the Graveler, Heracross and their teammates. "It's quite simple, really: we used Endure to survive your best attacks and tire you out. Now it's our turn to attack. So use whatever defenses you can. But we will kill all of you."

Team Lunar Fire had their jaws on the floor. They had just bore all that pain just to get in some badass points in the end. They could still fight and win this?!

Skyla and Flare launched a strange combination of Fire Blast and Dark Blast (Fire version of Fire Blast). The blast razed the Graveler and Heracross, dealing massive damage and knocking out most of them.

Skyla and Flare collapsed in weariness after the massive blast. Their teammates ran over to them, Cela attacking and defeating any still conscious Graveler. Cela administered an Oran Berry for each of them, causing both of them to revitalize.

"You guys really are tough." Cela said, hugging them just before slapping both of them. "You shouldn't have done that! Now we're down half of our Oran Berries and we haven't even finished the mission. You guys are so much like your parents."

"It was still badass, wasn't it?" Skyla and Flare asked, their eyes glittering.

"Yes" Cela sighed. "Just don't do it again."

"Fine" Skyla and Flare promised.

"Now" Cela said, looking in front of her. "I found the exit to the next floor. Let's go."

"Allright!" Team Lunar Fire shouted, pumping their fists in the air. "Let's finish this."

They walked towards the stairs, proud of their accomplishments.

"You have to admit" Dana said to Cela as they walked to the stairs. "Without them, we would've been stuck fighting those Graveler and Heracross."

"I know" Cela said. "But it was still reckless. They could've been killed."

"But we weren't" Flare said. "We kicked their asses."

"Yes" Cela said, smiling and chuckling. "Yes you did. Now, let's see who the boss of this Dungeon is and figure out what's going on in this Dungeon."

"Right" Team Lunar Fire said, following their leader.

They reached the stairs, ascending them and teleporting to the top floor of the Dungeon.

They walked out onto the boss floor, which was what the final floor of a Mystery Dungeon was referred to as. The room was empty, save for a large door with strange symbols on it.

"This is the boss room?" Destiny asked, confused. "It's empty."

"The boss room is through there." Cela pointed to the door. "This is the prep. Room, so named because Exploration Teams usually restore themselves and plan out strategies in this room."

"What's our strategy?" Skyla asked.

"For our first mission" Cela said. "Don't die. I need to see how you guys work as a team in fights like these before I can determine our roles in future boss fights. Don't worry, though, I'll give orders to aid us in combat. This Dungeon mission is like a test mission for you guys, to see how your teamwork is. I don't think we're in serious danger for this boss fight, unlike others that we'll face."

"Let's go" Flare said, becoming bored. "I wanna kick some ass!"

"Fine" Cela said, huffing. "Let's go."

The five of them entered the boss door, not knowing what to expect. Inside they saw a man that was standing and facing them.

Cela tensed up as soon as she saw him, summoning a small amount of energy to her hands. One word escaped her lips in a whisper: "Hoopa"

* * *

So ends the first part of the first arc. Tell me what you thought and what i could improve on. No flaming, but i do accept constructive criticism. I must admit i've never tried a Mystery Dungeon fic before. It's not my favorite part of the Pokemon franchise, but i thought it would be an interesting take and challenge for me. I hop you guys liked it. Please review and be on the lookout for part two.


	4. First Mission Part 2: Hoopa & Nightmare

Chapter Two: First Mission Part Two: Hoopa and the Nightmare

 _Previously on Team Lunar Fire_

 _-"I need you guys to check out the Alpha Dungeon. Strange things are happening there."_

 _-"What's a Mystery Dungeon like?"_

 _There're strong beings in there. They're all trapped in pokéforme and are insane."_

" _That's fine. We're badasses."_

 _-"Don't do anything reckless"_

 _-"What are they?"_

" _They're Zubat!"_

 _-"Poison types are Super Effective on Fairy Types. You're not a Dark Type like either of your parents, so it will hurt more."_

 _-"I got your back, sis."_

 _-"Graveler and Heracross!"_

" _We got this."_

" _They have severe advantages against you!"_

 _-"We used Endure to weather the attacks. Now it's our turn."_

 _-"We're on the boss floor. The boss is stronger than all of them, so be careful."_

" _Who's the boss of this floor?"_

 **First Mission Part 2: Hoopa and the Nightmare**

"Hoopa" Cela growled.

Hoopa appeared to be a man of about thirty years. He was wearing light purple pants with shoes of the same color. The laces of his shoes were pink. He was wearing a gold colored belt that was obviously just a fashion statement. He wore a light purple shirt with a pink V running down the front. The long sleeves of the shirt had pink wrist cuffs and gold bracelets on the wrists. He wore light purple, fingerless gloves. His hair was pink and ran down to his shoulders. He had a 0 on his forehead just above his eyes. His eyes were green with yellow around them on the eyeball (not on his face). He seemed to have two horns in his head, curving upwards. His face was nearly unreadable, but when he caught sight of Cela, he began to chuckle.

"So" he said, his voice deep despite the femininity his clothes were giving off (you know, being purple and pink). "The Council has sent their lackeys to challenge me. But, why would they send their children to do something they themselves couldn't do?"

"Who is this guy?" Flare asked. "And why is he dressed like that?"

"That is Hoopa" Cela said, summoning her energy to her hands. "The reason he's dressed like that is because he's confined to that forme."

"Even though I can't enter pokéforme" Hoopa said. "I can still beat you all, especially since not one of you can enter pokéforme."

"Why isn't he in pokéforme?" Dana asked.

"He's not been in the Dungeon long." Cela explained. "And he's confined from using his pokéforme due to some seals placed in his body."

"So, can we beat him?" Destiny asked, tensing up a little.

"If we work together." Cela said. "If not, we probably could die."

"Sounds like a plan" Skyla said. The others agreed with her.

They got into formation, ready to fight the Ring Pokémon.

Skyla and Flare attacked first, charging with Dark Punch and Fire Punch respectively. Hoopa dodged every single attack with little difficulty.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Hoopa said, sneering. "I've been in combat with the most powerful members of the Council before."

He landed two punches in Skyla and Flare's chests, knocking them backwards. They landed on their feet, more pissed off than hurt.

"You won't beat us!" They shouted, charging for another attack.

While Hoopa was fighting Flare and Skyla, Dana and Destiny were charging up powerful blasts of psychic energy. Cela ran to join in and help Skyla and Flare, summoning Grass energy to her hands to fire off a Nature Blast (weaker version of Solar Beam that takes less time to charge due to not needing sunlight) at Hoopa, who flinched upon impact of the blast. This gave Skyla and Flare ample opportunity to land Dark Punches and Fire Punches on Hoopa's face. Hoopa retreated back a few steps, clutching his face.

Destiny and Dana released their blasts, impacting the Ring Pokémon and damaging him further.

Hoopa recovered and hit Dana with a blow that knocked her unconscious and knocked her through the boss room door. Flare moved with speed nearly unmatched and landed a blow on Hoopa that actually knocked him away from Destiny and over to Cela, who used Wood Hammer on Hoopa to slam him into the wall. Skyla returned with a Dark Pulse right into Hoopa's face, doing Ultra Effective damage to the Ring Pokémon. She finished up with multiple Dark Punches to Hoopa's body and face.

"This is for hurting Dana!" Skyla shouted, not letting up.

Suddenly her fist was grabbed in midair, halting her blow. Hoopa stood up, irritated and hurt. He landed a blow on Skyla so fast and hard that not even Cela could detect it after years of training with Ace. Skyla flew back into the wall, sinking into near unconsciousness.

She summoned strength to stand up, but was slammed back down by Hoopa's psychic power and "fastened" there by the same powers.

"Let's not have you interfering again" Hoopa said. "Wouldn't want to damage that pretty face of yours, my dear."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Flare shouted, throwing Fire Punches. "Only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Wait, what?" Skyla asked, Flare's previous statement not quite registering with her. The other members of Team Lunar Fire looked at Flare in shock, seeing how such a statement seemed against Flare's character.

"That didn't come out the way I wanted it to." Flare said, realizing her mistake. "I did not mean it that way."

"That awkward moment aside" Hoopa said, using his psychic powers to prevent Flare from hitting him again. He then landed a punch to her gut so fast that she coughed up blood twice. He threw her into the wall, letting her sink into unconsciousness.

"Leave my team alone!" Cela shouted, throwing Wood Hammers and Energy Balls at Hoopa in anger, Hoopa dodging every one of them.

After a while, Hoopa grabbed Cela by the neck and began choking the life out of her. Cela gasped for air, her airway getting smaller by the second. Hoopa seemed to be enjoying it, laughing as he choked the very life out of the Forest Guardian. Cela's eyes were almost bulging out of her head.

Hoopa would have continued to choke Cela until she dies, had he not been hit by a Psychic blast from Destiny, who had been charging it the entire time.

Hoopa threw Cela to the side, the Forest Guardian coughing and gasping heavily as air could now move freely in and out of her lungs. Skyla and Destiny both called her name, but Cela wasn't answering.

Destiny continued to shoot blasts at Hoopa until she had to stop due to lack of energy. She put her hands on her knees, panting.

Hoopa simply shot a powerful blast from his hand, which impaled Destiny through her chest, blood exploding from the wound. She coughed out blood as the force of the blast knocked her backwards. She fell down onto the ground, her eyes blank. They seemed to be looking towards Skyla.

Skyla's eyes were wide at the cruelty of the man that had shot her twin sister. She couldn't seem to get a breath, she was so shocked. Images came back to her, a flashback.

 _Flashback- that morning_

"Hold on Skyla." Ace called his daughter back. "I need to ask you a favor. It won't take long."

"Allright, dad." Skyla said, walking back to her father.

"Thanks" Ace said, waiting until Flare had completely left the room before resuming with his talking.

"So, what's the favor?" Skyla asked.

"I need you to take care of your sister." Ace said. Skyla seemed confused at this. Destiny was a very capable person and certainly able to at least try to hold her own in a fight.

"What do you mean?" Skyla asked, not understanding the reason why her father would have her do something like this. It wasn't that she didn't like her sister; it was that she just didn't understand why her father was telling her this, now of all times.

"You're going to a potentially dangerous place" Ace explained. "That could have many dangers as well as other problems along the way. Your sister is capable, yes, but she lacks the full confidence to truly tap into her own abilities. I need you to show her that she can."

"I don't get it." Skyla said.

"Watch over her." Ace said. "Protect her. Keep her safe. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, dad." Skyla promised her father. "To the best of my abilities."

 _Present time_

"Destiny!" Skyla called her sister's name, trying to reach out and grab her hand, but being unable to do so due to Hoopa's power restraining her.

"Y-you monster!" Cela gasped from her nearly crushed airway. "How could you do that?!"

"The strong survive" Hoopa said. "And the weak fall."

"What?!" Skyla screamed, surprising both Cela and Hoopa. "How dare you say that!? She was a human being! She had a life!"

"And I ended it." Hoopa said, laughing. "So now she doesn't."

Something inside of Skyla snapped. She felt her own anger growing inside of her, spreading like a wildfire. She felt it behind her eyes and in her hair even.

Hoopa seemed to sense her growing anger and began to try to increase the power of his Psychic field holding her down.

Skyla stood up despite the field that was supposed to be restricting her and began walking toward Hoopa, her hair flashing white and grey and flowing like a fire above her head and her eyes flashing red and black, her facial expression one of pure, unbridled rage and hatred.

Hoopa seemed to be truly intimidated now, and was shooting blasts of energy at her, all of them either bouncing off of her or being swatted away by Skyla, who wasn't even hurt by the ones that hit her. In fact, she seemed to be acting almost completely unlike Skyla

" _ **You hurt my friends!"**_ 'Skyla' shouted with a voice that resembled a demonic version of her own, blasting an extremely powerful Dark blast at Hoopa, who took it and flew into the wall, crashing through it and into the next room. Skyla's hair stopped flashing and was white, standing straight up and moving not unlike a fire. Her eyes settled on red as their color as 'Skyla' moved closer to Hoopa, who had stood back up.

" _ **You hurt my leader!"**_ 'Skyla' shouted, disappearing into the shadows and appearing next to Hoopa and clawing him with pure Dark energy, effectively using Shadow Force.

"Wait" Cela said, confused. "Skyla doesn't know Shadow Force. Her father does, but he never taught it to her. And her hair and eyes are completely different. Either Skyla went Super Saiyan or…"

Cela gasped. She knew what Skyla had become, what she was capable of. One word escaped her lips in a scared whisper: Nightmare.

" _ **You… hurt"**_ Skyla said, summoning energy to her fist. Unlike the previous energy she had summoned, this energy was as black as hell and seemed to emit its own evil. _**"MY SISTER!"**_

" _ **Taste my ultimate attack!"**_ 'Skyla' (let's refer to her as Nightmare Skyla) shouted, rushing towards Hoopa with her Darkness cloaked fist pulled back. _**"Kyuryoon Black…"**_

Before Nightmare Skyla could finish saying her attack, Hoopa pulled off one of his golden wristbands, holding it up. A strange energy poured from it, like a portal. Out of it came a girl dressed in what looked like grey bandages (similar to a mummy). She had a pair of red glasses on that made it seem as if she had one eye. The second she landed she shifted to pokéforme. Her body grew larger, her hands growing bigger and detaching from her body. She now looked like she was made of grey bandages.

The creature she had become (a Dusclops) used some of its bandages to wrap up Nightmare Skyla and suck her into her body, which would kill her.

Nightmare Skyla struggled in vain to break free of the Dusclops' grip. Hoopa laughed at her plight.

"You thought you could beat me?" Hoopa taunted. "You are a fool."

Cela gasped as Nightmare Skyla was absorbed fully into the Dusclops. Hoopa laughed, noticing Cela was still conscious.

"I'm going to finish with you now." He said to her, stepping near her. Suddenly he stopped. There was a sound like an explosion coming from Dusclops. He turned around to see Dusclops literally exploding from the inside out. With a burst of Dark power, Nightmare Skyla burst forth from the corpse of the Dusclops, more pissed off than anything.

"H-h-how?!" Hoopa exclaimed, clearly afraid at this point. "How did you escape?!"

" _ **You can't stop me with such weaklings."**_ Nightmare Skyla said, pulling Hoopa back to her with her Dark powers. She began repeatedly punching Hoopa in the face with fists cloaked in Darkness. _**"You will pay for what you have done!"**_

" _ **This is my ultimate power!"**_ Nightmare Skyla shouted, pulling back her fist. _**"Kyuryoon Black Dragon Shadow Punch!"**_

The punch made contact with Hoopa and actually went right through him, dealing massive damage to the Ring Pokémon. His body was beginning to explode from the effects of the punch.

Nightmare Skyla charged up for another punch when she heard a voice behind her.

"Skyla!"

 _Just outside the boss floor- two minutes earlier_

Suddenly, a portal appeared made of Darkness. Out of it stepped none other than Ace. He looked around and noticed Dana's unconscious body lying on the ground.

" **Looks like she was in the fight."** The voice that had been in his head for years, belonging to the demon that shared his mind, Darkrai.

"No sh!t, dumbass." Ace said, surveying the damage done to the Mixed Psychic's body. "Looks like she only took a couple of punches. Most of the damage came from the impact with the wall.

" **So, where are the others?"** Darkrai asked. **"We should at least see corpses."**

"That enormous source of power has a familiar signature." Ace said. "It could only be one thing."

" **Such as?"** Darkrai asked.

"a demon." Ace said.

" **We killed them all, remember?"** Darkrai said, reminiscing.

"But some could still exist." Ace said, reminding his own inner demon. "Hold on."

Ace walked into the boss room, taking note of the struggle that had ensued.

"There's Flare!" he shouted, running over to the unconscious Fire type's body.

" **She got her ass kicked."** Darkrai said.

"Again" Ace said, slightly irritated. "no sh!t dumbass."

Ace checked Flare's pulse for a sign. Finding one, he used a minor Heal Pulse on her, thanking Arceo (the first god, Arceus' great grandfather) that his cousin May had taught him how to use it at least a little bit.

"Where's Cela?" he wondered, looking around. He noticed her barely conscious body on the other side of the room. Running quickly, he reached her in less than a second.

"Cela" Ace said, shaking the Forest Guardian. She looked at him with her large blue eyes, a spark of happiness showing up in them.

"Ace" she whispered, slowly losing consciousness. "Thank Arceo you're here."

"What happened?" Ace asked, shocked at how much damage the members of Team Lunar Fire, especially Cela, had sustained.

"Hoopa" Cela said weakly. "He beat us to a pulp."

"Hoopa's here?" Ace asked, his voice getting a little panicky (not for himself, but for the team).

"He attacked us." Cela coughed out. "And shot Destiny."

"What!?" Ace exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"Over there" Cela pointed to where Destiny's body was. Ace ran over to his daughter's body, gasping at the sight.

" **My Arceo"** Darkrai said, he himself shocked at the horror of the situation.

"Destiny" Ace said, crying as he pulled his daughter's body up to his chest and hugged it.

Ace pulled her head up to his as he just hugged her body, her blood pouring onto his clothes, but he didn't care.

Then he heard it: a faint sound of breathing. Ace's heart almost stopped. She was still alive. He set her body down and used Heal Pulse on it, at least partially healing the damage done to it by Hoopa's evil power.

"Cela" Ace asked the heavily injured Forest Guardian. "Where's Skyla?"

"She's fighting Hoopa." Cela said weakly.

"What?" Ace said, not really understanding the statement. "How is she fighting Hoopa if Hoopa beat even you?"

"She transformed" Cela said. "After she saw Destiny getting shot."

"Pokéforme?" Ace asked.

"No" Cela said.

"Then how could she have…" Ace said, just before the realization hit him. His eyes went wide and his breathing became shaky.

" **You don't think."** Darkrai said, his tone one of slight nervousness.

"I don't think that it's genetic." Ace said. "But if she did, then we would need to teach her to control it."

" **All Darkrai have the capability to have that."** Darkrai said. **"She's no different. She would have it. Your only hope is that she's not as developed as you were."**

"That's probably my only hope." Ace said, clenching his fist. He walked over to the giant hole in the wall where Nightmare Skyla had knocked Hoopa. Just before he got there, he heard a shout of _**"Kyuryoon Black Dragon Shadow Punch"**_. He quickened his pace, reaching the hole.

" **How does she know that?"** Darkrai asked. **"You never taught her that move."**

"It might be a result of the transformation." Ace said. "Giratina never taught me any Kyuryoon moves either, but I still know them."

" **You were a special case."** Darkrai said, chuckling. **"You were a prodigy in terms of combat and skill, in all cases even more than any other Kyuryoon."**

"We should get to her before she hurts herself." Ace said, looking into the hole.

He saw the end result of Nightmare Skyla's punch on Hoopa. Before Hoopa had fully exploded, however, he summoned a ring and teleported away.

Ace looked at Nightmare Skyla and his fears were confirmed. The white hair, the red eyes, the distorted, nightmarish aura, everything. She had entered the Nightmare State, something every Darkrai had the potential to do. It increased the user's power by an astronomical amount, but they lost all sense of reason and rationality. Their aura would cause nightmares to anyone around them. They basically became rage monsters capable of destroying the universe if unchecked. Ace had entered this state several times before, but he always was brought out of it. Now Skyla had entered it, something she shouldn't have been able to do.

Nightmare Skyla turned and looked at Ace, her gaze suggesting she was determining if he was an enemy or an ally. Ace tensed up, both trying to psych himself up to fight his own daughter as well as realizing that he might have to do something drastic if he wanted to save her.

" **Can you take her?"** Darkrai asked.

"Maybe." Ace said. "I still can use my nightmare powers, so I could fight her on even ground if need be."

" **Can she go pokeforme?"** Darkrai asked.

"I certainly hope not." Ace said. "I'd prefer that monster not be unleashed again."

Suddenly, a soft, sweet voice sounded from behind Ace.

"Skyla?" it asked, as if trying to recognize the monster Skyla had become.

Nightmare Skyla froze, the voice familiar to her. She started shaking, almost like she was crying. She walked over to the source of the voice, it being Destiny, who was weakly standing and walking over to her twin sister. She had healed slightly due to the Heal Pulse.

Nightmare Skyla walked over to Destiny and hugged her, crying over her shoulder, her eyes and hair returning to their normal color.

"Skyla?" Destiny asked, struggling to stand. Ace put his hand behind Destiny to support her.

"You're okay." Skyla said, sobbing into her twin's shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm fine." Destiny said, coughing a little blood. "I just need to recover."

"I think you all need to recover." Ace said, indicating the rest of Team Lunar Fire.

"Will they all be okay?" Destiny asked, worried for her team.

"They'll be fine." Ace said. "They'll just need to rest, as will you two."

"I don't want to stay in bed." Skyla protested.

"You're lucky your mother won't make you." Ace said. "The last time I entered that forme, I was unconscious for two days. You guys won't go on any more missions until you're all healed, which should take at most five days."

"Five days?!" Skyla exclaimed.

"Five days of no missions." Ace said. "Not five days of bedrest."

That calmed Skyla down slightly. Ace walked over and picked up Cela and Flare, holding them like children. Shadowy tendrils grabbed Dana and brought her over to Ace and held her. Skyla and Destiny supported each other as they walked over to Ace. Ace used his Shadow powers to travel through the Distortion World and reach his destination, the Hall of Origins, in almost an instant, bringing Team Lunar Fire with him.

They exited the Distortion World, where Shadow ran over to her children, hugging them and the rest.

"Are you two okay?" she asked, checking them for injuries. Feeling where Destiny had been shot, her eyes widened.

"What happened?!" she asked Ace.

"They took care of it." Ace said, not wanting to have to explain exactly what went on in the Alpha Dungeon.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent them there." Shadow said.

"Funny" Eon, who had just walked in, said. "Normally, you were the one to jump right into the fray, especially if Ace was doing it."

"That doesn't endanger my kids." Shadow said.

Eon took one look at her daughter and her eyes went wide.

"Flare!" She exclaimed, picking her daughter up from Ace.

"Take them to May." Shadow said, pointing the direction. They all carried an unconscious member of Team Lunar Fire to the Medical Bay, where May and Sapphire were.

 _Med bay- twenty minutes later_

"What happened?!" May exclaimed as she saw Team Lunar Fire's condition.

"Hoopa" Ace said (Shadow and Eon weren't in the room currently). "He attacked all of them and nearly killed them."

"Even Cela?" May asked.

"Especially Cela." Ace said. "Dana got hurt pretty bad too."

"What happened with Dana?" Sapphire asked, having just entered the room.

"They were attacked by Hoopa." Her twin said. "Dana got hurt pretty bad."

"Oh no." Sapphire said, flipping her sapphire blue hair behind her ears. She was worried for her and May's clone. Dana was sort of like their child. "Will she be okay?"

"After a few days of recovery." May said, placing Dana on a bed. "Then she'll be right back to normal, and can even go on missions again."

"That's great" Sapphire said, her worry subsiding.

"So, how are Destiny and Skyla?" Ace asked, worried about his daughters.

"Don't worry" May said. "They will be fine. They just need some rest and then they'll be right back to full capacity."

"Awesome." Ace said. He knew his cousins were some of the best 'doctors' in the area. They had taken care of him every time he was injured (which was many, many times).

"Don't tell Shadow this" May said ominously. "But after you told us what happened at the Dungeon, we checked Skyla's aura."

"Okay" Ace said, confused. "But how is that a problem?"

"Her aura" Sapphire said, her tone very serious. "Is Dark."

"So what?" Ace said. "She's a Dark type and a Darkrai at that. Of course her aura is Dark."

"No" Sapphire said. "She means really Dark. As in, almost as Dark as yours."

"Is that bad?" Ace asked. He knew his aura was Dark, both due to being a Darkrai and due to the ritual he had been a part of as an infant.

"Ace" May said, grabbing Ace's arm. "She's a full blooded Kyuryoon."

Ace's eyes went wide as he heard those words. A Kyuryoon? Skyla? It couldn't be. Sure, both he and Shadow were Kyuryoon, but Skyla. It shouldn't have come down to her.

"So, what do we do?" Ace asked.

"Train her." Sapphire said. "Teach her to use her Dark powers, to make sure that she can't cause harm to others."

"You know just what she's capable of." May said. "You saw her use the Kyuryoon Black Dragon Shadow Punch. If she can use that, then what else could she do?"

"That's the most powerful move I have." Ace said. "If she knows that, then she's becoming more and more like me every day. Something to be proud of."

"How much of you" May said, her tone serious. "Do you actually want her to carry over?"

Ace thought about this. He really didn't know just how much of himself he wanted his daughter to have, but he would help her not become as much of a monster as he was. He looked out the window, hoping to himself that he could find help for his oldest daughter.

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

They were resting in their beds when Shadow came in and kissed her daughters, Eon doing the same. When they had left, the members sat up and talked to each other.

"Well" Skyla said, clenching her fists and hitting her legs. "We got our asses kicked."

"Let's not be too hard on ourselves." Cela said comfortingly. "Hoopa is more powerful than all of us. If he was able to beat us then, then imagine what he could do at his full power. If Skyla hadn't transformed like that, then he would have actually killed us."

"Well, I'm not gonna take this lying down." Flare said, clenching her fists. "I'm gonna train until I become strong enough to break his face."

"You'll be training for a while." Cela said, laughing. "He's trying to break his seals, and when he does, he'll destroy us all if we're not strong enough."

"I don't care" Skyla and Flare both said at the same time. "I'm going to beat him."

"How else will I surpass my mother and earn my position as god" Flare asked the others. "If I can't beat one man?"

"That man" Cela said. "Almost killed your mother the last time she encountered him. The fact that you survived his attack is proof that you're well on you way to beating him."

"I guess you're right." Flare admitted.

"I wanted to become strong like my father." Skyla said.

"You already are strong like him." Cela said.

"What do you mean?" Skyla asked.

"You fight for your friends." Cela said, putting her hand on Skyla's shoulder. "And you never give up. That's your greatest strength."

"Woah." Skyla said, thinking on that fact.

"I wanted to be more confident." Destiny said. "And become qualified for this mission."

"You are qualified" The leader of Team Lunar Flare, the Forest Guardian, said. "You didn't run away, no matter how scary it got. You tried to help me when I needed it, even though it ultimately got you hurt."

"Cool" Destiny said. "I guess that's what's important."

"Right." Cela said. "Now, let's get some sleep. We're gonna need it."

The members of Team Lunar Fire turned over in their beds and went to sleep, dreaming of the days to come and the missions they would have.

 _In an unknown location_

He had used up a lot of energy coming back here. It had hurt to just enter the portal.

He couldn't believe that the Darkling had used that attack on him. That attack was the bane of his kind, even cancelling out his own powerful energy. He was lucky to have even survived it. She must have been inexperienced on how to use it. He really was lucky. Now, if it had been her father, then he would have been annihilated.

He crawled over to the tablet that was on the table in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He said to the tablet. "I've failed you this time."

The tablet said nothing, but Hoopa continued to talk to it as if it was alive.

"I need to restore my energy before I can continue with the plan." Hoopa continued. "But I assure you, I will not fail you again."

"Your hour is at hand." Hoopa said. "You will rise from your chains. I swear it."

* * *

Who is this being Hoopa believes he's conversing with? And what will this spell for the members of Team Lunar Fire? Will Skyla be able to control her Dark powers? Find out on a future chapter of The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire.

* * *

so, that's the end of the first arc ot Team Lunar Fire. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought and how i can improve. And, before you ask, i will not set up the team members with each other.


	5. Toughening Up

Chapter Three: Toughening Up

"Why do we have to train extra today, dad/Ace?" Team Lunar Fire (Cela included) complained as Ace had dragged them (specifically Skyla and Flare) to the training room. "We need to go on missions."

"Because" Ace said, ignoring the whining. "You need to become stronger."

"We already are strong!" they complained.

"Yes, you are." Ace said. "But on your last mission you all were almost killed by Hoopa. Even Cela, who's the strongest one out of all of you (barring Skyla's Nightmare forme), was beaten nearly to death by Hoopa. The only thing that saved your asses was Skyla going a combination of Super Saiyan and Dark Satsu Inohado."

"And I was awesome." Skyla said, her and Flare fist bumping.

"You know" Ace said thoughtfully. "Eon, Shadow and I used to love training. Mostly me and Eon, but still. We trained really hard and became super strong. In fact, we still train even today. The Hall shakes with our training."

"You know" Cela said, a mischievous grin on her face. "The Hall used to shake for another reason years ago."

"What was that reason?" Flare asked.

"Your grandparents were doing their own 'training'" Cela said, causing Ace to snicker.

"What does that mean?" Skyla and Flare asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it" Ace said, small tears of laughter in his eyes. "You'll find out when you're older."

"We were all surprised" Cela said, more mischief in her eyes. "when you and Shadow started training REALLY close together. We didn't think you'd ever start to truly appreciate each other like that."

"You do realize" Ace said. "That you guys, the other legendaries, were the reason we didn't already do that in the first place."

"Oh you claim" Cela said, continuing the conversation with telepathy that only she and Ace could hear. "That it was because of your uncontrollable power, but that was just a cover up. Sure, it was a viable reason, but it still wasn't enough to say why you two truly tried to avoid getting too close."

"It was because of Shadow" Ace said, still telepathically. "She was afraid of us getting close, only for one of us (most likely me) to die and the other to be alone. I didn't want to hurt her like that."

"You'll never change." Cela thought (when beings use telepathy I'm going to start saying 'they thought' and when they are only speaking to themselves I'll write 'thought to himself/herself'), smiling. "You'll always give up so much for her, even your own life."

"Now" Ace said out loud, ending his telepathic conversation. "Let's begin you training. We'll start with combat training."

"But" Flare protested. "If we fight you, how will we truly learn anything, since you're so far out of our league? I mean, me and Skyla will take you on, right here, right now, but what will we gain from just fighting you for hours?"

"Oh, you're not fighting me." Ace said, smirking. "You'll be fighting your aunt Darkora."

"What?!" Skyla and Flare protested. "But she's boring!"

"Hey!" a voice shouted at the two brawlers from the doorway. "I am not boring!"

The voice belonged to a woman. The woman was wearing all black clothing. Her leggings that she was wearing were tattered and resembled the very shadows she was born from. She wore platform shoes that rose her up by about one and a half inches. The skirt/dress she was wearing went down to her knees, but she cut off the front in the middle of her thighs so as to give herself more movement. The dress itself resembled shadows, both in color and texture as well as movement. It rippled as if in a breeze, but it seemed to be a living organism. There were gloves that were attached to the dress that were of the same material, but were slightly sharp on the ends, giving them the appearance of claws. The collar of her dress was a group of red stones that resembled rubies. She also wore a charm around her neck with a stone similar to the collar stones. The shoulders of her dress were really long and seemed to be electrified, seeing as how they seemed to levitate. The dress had a low neck, which came down to just above her breasts, but revealed none of her cleavage (she would punch anyone she suspected of trying to look for it). Her face resembled Ace's a great deal. It showed kindness, but also a warrior's spirit hidden deep inside. Her hair was as white as Ace's was black, the total opposite. It actually stood up on end and levitated when she was angry. Her eyes were a cobalt and sapphire mixture, like liquid glass. But when she was angry, they turned as red as her collar stones, Dark fire blazing behind them. Her lips were coated in a very conservative red lipstick that slightly accented them. Her aura, if one were observing it, showed that she held a good deal of control over Darkness. It also gave the vibe that she would take no sh!t from anybody, even family members. This was Ace's twin sister, the Dark Demoness: Darkora.

"Thanks for doing this again, Darkora" Ace said, hugging his twin. "I know how much the girls love you."

"Welcome" Darkora said. "I always love to entertain the kiddies. But, how much do you want them to 'learn'?"

"As much as you want." Ace said, chuckling as he left the room. "It is your training session after all."

"Oh, sweet freaking Christmas." Skyla said, realizing what was going to happen. "We're going to get broken."

"Wait, hold on." Dana said, changing the subject. "What did you just say?"

"Sweet freaking Christmas." Skyla said. "Why? Is it a problem?"

"That sounds so weird." Dana said. "But whatever."

"Let's get started." Darkora said as she sized up her opponents.

" _Hmm."_ Darkora thought to herself. _"They're a decent bunch. Dana and Destiny will be easy to take out, especially if I can isolate them. But Skyla and Flare will be a very tough duo. It seems my nieces are very powerful as well as skilled. And Cela will definitely be tough to deal with. Odd that she's with these four, but I guess Ace wanted her to be a good example to these guys. If I want to beat them all, then I'll have to get tough."_

"So" Darkora said, summoning Dark energy to her 'claws', making them even shaper and darker. "Who's gonna take the first shot?"

 _With Ace, Shadow, and Eon_

"So" Eon said, watching Team Lunar Fire's training on the screen in the meeting room. "Do you really think it's a good idea to let Darkora teach them her techniques?"

"What's wrong with her?" Ace asked, not understanding his best friend's question.

"She's nowhere near our level." Eon said. "They're not going to learn as much from her as they would from us. Besides, her mother never really taught her any fighting skills due to her 'not wanting her daughter to grow up to be a complete monster like her brother'."

"To be fair." Ace said, laughing. "My mother had never met me after the ritual and left before I was a year old. She honestly thought Darkor was training me to become the next Darkrai, something I would never do."

"Well, she couldn't have foreseen that Arcey would take us in." Shadow pointed out.

"Touché." Eon said, acknowledging the point. "But, she still could've trained Darkora instead of Darkora learning her own fighting style."

"We made up our own fighting styles" Shadow said.

"Yeah" Eon admitted. "But we had sparring partners that could help us improve. She didn't."

"She's more on their level." Ace said. "They actually have a chance of beating her."

"But don't we want them to have a difficult challenge?" Eon asked.

"They will" Ace said. "Darkora's a challenge to them separately, but together they stand a chance. Besides, after their first mission ending in failure, we wouldn't want them to get dejected, would we?"

"No" Eon surrendered. "I guess we wouldn't."

"Besides." Ace said, looking at the screen. "I don't think that they'll beat her any time soon."

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"Allright team!" Cela shouted, charging up her Psyfloric (Grass/Psychic) energy into her hands. "Formation Alpha One!"

"On it!" the rest of Team Lunar Fire shouted to their leader as they gathered their own energy. Skyla gathered her Dark energy, Flare her Fire energy, and Dana her Psychic energy. Destiny summoned as much of her Psymagic (Psychic/Fairy) energy as she could to her hands.

The four members got into their positions: Skyla and Flare on the left and right of Cela respectively, Dana and Destiny behind, both charging up their energies for a powerful attack.

"Go!" Cela shouted to her team as she ran toward Darkora, pulling her fist back for a Psyfloric Punch (Grass/Psychic infused punch, similar to Shadow Punch—in this fic every type except Normal and Fighting has a punch/fang move—most Punches used are tied to the user's aura, making them the same type of the user (a side note is that dual type users can choose whether to use one of their types of both—both get a STAB, but using both simultaneously gives a greater boost)-also immunities can be nullified through certain methods other than Foresight/Miracle Eye), stopping in front of Darkora and punching her right in the face.

Darkora took a step back from the impact of the blow to her face, but otherwise, she was unhurt. A small trickle of blood began running down her face, beginning on the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, Cela" Darkora said, chuckling and wiping the trickle of blood from her face. "You shouldn't have done that."

Cela took a step back, nervous. She knew what Darkora was capable of, having witnessed it firsthand.

Darkora had summoned her own Dark energy to attack the Forest Guardian with, but before she could even throw her punch, two fists, one charged with Darkness and another charged with Fire, slammed into both sides of her head, jarring her and causing her to lose focus.

"No" two voices said, the owners of the fists. " **You** shouldn't have done **that,** Darkora."

"Skyla and Flare" Dakora said, grinning a little. "It seems the two of you are eager to be beaten down as well."

"No" Skyla said, her and Flare both grinning. "We're just distracting you."

"Distracting me?" Darkora asked, confused. "For what?"

The answer to Darkora's question came in the form of Dana and Destiny launching their energy at the female Darkrai, causing her to step back again.

"You guys at least have the teamwork down." Darkora said, clenching her fists. "But this is where it gets impossible for you to win."

 _With Ace, Shadow, and Eon_

"So, what's going to happen now?" Shadow asked. "What's Darkora going to do?"

"I don't think she's going to go pokéforme just yet." Ace said. "She feels that the five of them are no real threat to her. Plus, I'm not even sure she has a pokéforme."

"Then, what's she gonna do?" Eon asked, curious. "I wanna see just how they beat the crap out of each other."

"Oh, it will be interesting." Ace said. "I have no doubt of that."

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

Darkora's aura increased by a good amount as she summoned more and more energy to her hands. She put her hands together to prepare a large blast of Darkness.

"This isn't good." Cela said. "If that hits us, then at least four of us will be down for the count."

"Wait, which four?" Dana asked, wanting to know which one of them would be able to withstand such an attack.

"It would most likely be Skyla." Cela explained.

"What do you mean?" the other members asked, all of them confused as to how Skyla would be the only one to survive the attack.

"Skyla's type" Cela explained. "Is Dark, which means that she has a natural resistance to Dark type attacks. If it wasn't for that, she'd be beaten too. The rest of us have weaknesses to Dark (except you,, Destiny, but your defenses are too weak to endure that kind of attack). Flare, you're on the same level as Skyla, but you have no resistance to Darkness. All that aside, Skyla would most likely survive it barely. We have to distract her and make her lose focus somehow."

"How are we gonna do that?" Skyla asked, knowing that it would be difficult to defeat Darkora if her blast hit.

"Oh, I have a plan" Dana said, smirking as she rubbed her hands together. "I have a plan."

 _With Ace, Shadow, and Eon_

"What do you think they'll do?" Shadow asked, curious as to what Dana's plan was.

"I don't know" Ace said. "It's clearly going to be good, considering the fact that they've already done as much as they have to Darkora."

"What do you mean?" Eon asked, confused. "It doesn't look like they've done anything to Dakrora."

"Oh, but they have." Ace said. "They've done a lot."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"They've managed to hit Darkora and damage her" Ace said. "By working as a team. That's impressive, considering they really don't have much experience with fighting at Darkora's level. They joined forces to both distract and hurt Darkora."

"I see." Eon said, understanding. "Darkora would have torn them apart as individual fighters, but by working as a team, they might just pull it off."

"Yep" Ace said. "I think they'll actually beat her."

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"Are we all agreed then?" Cela asked her teammates.

"That's a great plan!" Skyla shouted as the five of them prepared to fight their aunt Darkora, the third strongest Dark type in the Hall (behind Ace and Shadow, of course).

"Let's do it!" Flare agreed, pumping her fist in the air.

"I'm in." Destiny said. The five friends put their hands in the middle of the circle they had formed. "Let's show her what we're really made of."

The five of them faced Darkora, Skyla and Flare cracking their knuckles as Cela and the others summoned energy.

"Ha!" Darkora taunted. "All of your planning will be for naught when I break all of you."

 _With Ace, Shadow, and Eon_

"Is she serious?" Shadow asked, a little nervous.

"It's Darkora." Ace said. "I have no idea."

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"We'll see just who's getting broken today!" Skyla and Flare shouted at the female Darkrai.

"Prove it!" Darkora challenged, summoning her energy which caused her hair to slightly levitate. "I'd love to see you guys try to beat me."

"Oh, we will." Cela said, smirking as her eyes began to glow azure. "We will."

"What's up with your eyes?" Darkora asked, wondering what was overcoming Cela.

"Get her, girls." Was all Cela would say as the other four members of Team Lunar Fire lunged at her, Skyla and Flare going for strong offensive, while Dana and Destiny held back and made energy balls in their hands, cradling them like a Kamehameha. Cela just grinned, her eyes seeming powerful and triumphant at the same time, as she held up a strange, black energy ball in her hands.

"This will not stop me." Darkora said, firing energy balls made of Darkness at Skyla and Flare. The two brawlers dodged them and summoned their respective energies and threw two very powerful Dark Fire Punches (what they call it when they both punch something) into Darkora's face. The female Darkrai took two steps backwards as Skyla and Flare kept hammering her with their powerful Dark Fire Punches.

Suddenly, Skyla and Flare jumped straight up, halting their attack on Darkora. Darkora looked around for them, confused as to why they had just stopped attacking her all of a sudden.

Suddenly, she noticed Dana and Destiny charging up powerful Fairy type energy (in this fic, Cresselia are Fairy type, so as to better be able to combat a Darkrai (because if you think about it, Cresselia has no moves besides Moonblast at level 99 to beat Darkrai with, and all of her moves either do half or no damage to a Darkrai) to fire at her, something which she had no real defense for.

"So, that's your plan." Darkora realized. "Well, it won't work on me if it doesn't hit me."

"Oh, it will." Destiny smirked at her aunt. "It will."

"What do you mean?" Darkora asked, just before she received her answer. "I'm fast enou—"

Cela had absorbed the energy ball she was holding into her mouth (not swallowing it, but holding it there). She then let out a roar that shook the Hall. It was so powerful that it froze the time around Cela and Team Lunar Fire, including Darkora.

"Nice one, Cela!" Flare shouted. "You stopped her cold!"

"Thanks" Cela said, charging up her Flora (Grass) energy. "That should hold her for a minute or two. Just long enough for us to blast her a few times."

"Great!" Dana shouted, her and Destiny launching their Fairy energy into the air. The energy balls formed what looked like rocks made purely out of Fairy type energy. Skyla and Flare summoned the full power of their auras to create large fists made of their respective energies. Cela created claws out of her energy, their length about two feet.

"Let's do this!" Cela shouted as Team Lunar Fire went heavily on the offensive.

Skyla and Flare landed extremely powerful Dark and Fire Punches on Darkora before switching to Claw attacks that created small, red ribbons on Darkora's skin. Cela joined in, her Flora Claws doing significant damage to the female Darkrai. Dana and Destiny threw their giant Moonblasts down at Darkora, but just before they hit the female Darkrai, the Roar of time's effect ended.

"gh to dodge your attacks." Darkora said, just before she realized that the Moonblasts were going to hit her.

" _Those were a lot farther away a few seconds ago"_ she thought to herself. _"And why do I feel pain all over?"_

Darkora tried to dodge the massive Moonblasts, but before she got the chance, the shadows around her reached up and grabbed her wrists and ankles, restraining her in place.

Darkora struggled to escape the shadows, almost succeeding before the Moonblasts hit her head on. She screamed in pain as the Super Effective Fairy Type attacks ravaged her body, causing her to feel as if she'd been shocked.

Once they stopped, Darkora, somehow, still stood, ready for battle.

"How did she withstand that?!" Dana exclaimed, in shock that their mighty powers hadn't brought the female Darkrai down.

"I'm more powerful than you give me credit for." Darkora said, smirking as she drew energy to herself. Clearly this had gone beyond a simple training exercise. "Now I'm going to beat you. One by one."

"I don't think so!" Skyla said as she Dark Punched Darkora in the face, sending her back into the wall. Darkora slid down the wall, unconscious.

 _With Ace, Shadow, and Eon_

The members of the Unholy Trinity looked at the screen in shock. Team Lunar Fire had just defeated Darkora, one of their most powerful members.

"They did it." Eon said.

"That was fast." Ace said. "I expected them to at least take an hour to beat her."

"An hour?" Shadow asked.

"If they stayed conscious for that long." Ace said. "I truly thought they'd fail this one."

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Ace said. "Darkora's never lost a battle except against us. I figured they'd at least hold their own against her, but not actually win. The fact that they actually won means that they've got the skills that they need to succeed."

"Their teamwork brought them through this one" Eon said.

"But Darkora had an advantage against three of them." Ace said. "They showed their endurance and skills with this fight."

"So, what now?" Eon asked. "Should we let them go on a mission soon?"

"It's your decision." Ace said. "After all, you're the 'unofficial guild master'."

"I think we should have them train some more." Shadow said.

"Why?" Ace said, confused. "They're clearly ready for this."

"Ace" Shadow said in a firm tone that caused the other two members of the Unholy Trinity to realize she was serious (they knew firsthand just how intimidating Shadow could be if she wanted to be). "I watched my children almost get killed just five days ago. Eon's too as well as our niece. Your pupil pretty much took the worst of it and you just want to send them back out into there to fight an opponent that nearly killed us the last time we encountered him (granted we fought him one at a time, but still). I do not think they're 'clearly ready for this'."

"But if we hold them back" Ace said. "Then they'll think we think they're not good enough. They need to train, but I think they're ready to take on another mission if it comes up."

"Fine" Shadow said, surrendering. "But their lives are on your head."

"That's been my mentality since I joined this Council." Ace said.

"It's true" Eon said, standing up. "You've always taken way too much responsibility for things. You need to let other people handle it sometimes."

"I know" Ace said. "That's why I wanted the kids to do this. I wanted them to learn to become independent from us and be their own persons. They'll have to defend this world once we're gone."

"But" Shadow said. "Do we have to let them do something so dangerous?"

"We've been over this Shadow." Eon said, a little irritated. "They're going to grow up someday, so let's just give them a little taste of what it's like. Also, it keeps them at least a little in line."

"I see your point." Shadow said, sighing. "It's just that we did all kinds of dangerous stuff and almost got killed multiple times, but I don't necessarily want them to do the same thing."

"They'll be fine." Ace said, putting his arm around his wife's shoulder. "They're our children, remember?"

"I know." Shadow said. "But I really love them."

"So do I." Ace said. "And so does Eon."

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"Yeah!" Skyla and Flare shouted, pumping their fists in the air and jumping. "We did it! We beat Darkora!"

"That was epic!" Cela shouted grabbing Dana and Destiny around the shoulders and hugging them.

"Yeah it was!" Skyla and Flare said, giving side hugs to each other.

"We did good" Dana said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah" Destiny said, also breathing relief. "I thought she was gonna beat us for a second there, but we did it."

"You kicked ass." Ace said, appearing from the shadows behind them.

"Yeah, we did." Flare shouted, her and Flare grinning and folding their arms across their chests in stereotypical badass fashion.

"You guys were great!" Eon said, teleporting into the room in a burst of Fire. She hugged her daughter and niece and laughed.

"You guys beat her." Shadow said, teleporting into the room.

"You guys showed great teamwork." Ace said, sending Darkora's body to the Med Room. "I honestly thought you guys wouldn't beat her, but you proved me wrong."

"I was your pupil for years." Cela said, sticking her tongue out at her former mentor. "You know me. I always come through."

"You were nearly knocked unconscious by her blast had Skyla and Flare not attacked her like that." Ace said.

"That was part of the plan." Destiny said, backing up her leader. "Dana planned this entire fight. She knew just what Darkora would do."

"It seems Dana has some brains." Eon noted.

"She does." Flare said. "She came up with this plan, but Cela's leadership helps us put them into action."

"All of us are a team." Dana said, her team gathering around her. "We win together. We lose together. We fight together."

"That's right!" the rest of the team agreed.

"So" Skyla said, stepping in front of the others. "When's the next mission?"

"We don't have one." Ace said.

"Wait, what?" the team said, confused.

"We don't currently have a mission for you guys." Ace said. "Sorry to ruin your dramatic little speech."

"What do you mean you don't have a mission for us?!" Skyla and Flare said, fire entering their eyes.

"We don't have one for you." Ace said, unintimidated. "It's not like we have hundreds of missions just waiting for someone to do them."

"You don't have **any** missions for us?" Cela asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Ace said. "We'd have to find something on you guys' level that's within travelling distance, and we currently don't have anything that meets either criterion."

"Whatever" Skyla and Flare said. "Just make sure you tell us when there is a mission for us."

"We will." Eon said, chuckling. "We will."

"Now we have to get back to work." Shadow said, teleporting back to the meeting room. The other two members of the Unholy Trinity followed suit, Ace using the shadows and Eon using her Flash Fire technique.

"So, what do we do?" Flare asked, bored.

"I think we should get some rest." Cela said. "And tomorrow I'll see if there's some way we could get into a Mystery Dungeon for some training."

"Yes!" the other four members shouted, jumping into the air.

"Now, let's get some sleep." Cela said. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day, especially if we get to go to the Beta Dungeon."

"Allright" the younger members of Team Lunar Fire said, each going to their respective rooms.

 _Skyla's room- forty five minutes later_

Skyla lay down in her bed, ready to sleep. It had taken her forty five minutes to get to this point, as waiting for four other girls in a shower can take that kind of time. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a voice.

"Skyla." It said. Skyla sat up, looking at the source of the voice.

It was her father, but there was something a little off about him.

"You're not my father." Skyla said. "Now tell me what you want before I break you into a thousand pieces."

" _ **Smart girl."**_ "Ace" said, chuckling a little. _**"You've figured out how to use your Dark powers."**_

"Who" Skyla demanded, quietly so as not to wake up the other girls, whose rooms were right next hers and across the hallway from hers. "Or what are you?"

" _ **Hmm."**_ The strange individual said inquisitively. _**"Maybe not so smart after all."**_

"Who are you?" Skyla demanded again.

" _ **I guess I might as well tell you."**_ The being said, its form changing. _**"After all, you and I are going to spend a lot of time together."**_

"I'm not going to ask again." Skyla said.

" _ **Fine"**_ the being said, its forme changing into something that shocked Skyla.

It looked almost exactly like her. In fact the only differences between herself and this being that stood in front of her was the this being had white hair, as opposed to her grey. It also had red eyes, though hers were black with blue mixed in. This thing also had an aura of pure Darkness.

"What are you?!" Skyla said, nearly speechless.

" _ **I'm you."**_ The being said, grinning, its voice sounding like a distorted version of hers. _**"In a sense."**_

"What do you mean?" Skyla asked confused as to what this being meant. What confused her most was that she felt no fear being in the presence of a being with as much Dark power as this one.

" _ **I am the manifestation of your Nightmare powers."**_ The being said. _**"You may call me Nightmare."**_

"How are you talking to me?" Skyla asked.

" _ **You and I share a mind."**_ The being-Nightmare-said. _**"I am your Dark powers at their full potential (or at least what the maximum amount of power you can currently put out is)."**_

"Look" Skyla said, a little bit bored. "If you're here to take over my body, then just forget it."

" _ **Quite the opposite, actually."**_ Nightmare said. _**"If I took over your body for too long, then it would disintegrate from the power. Why do you think Goku doesn't go Super Saiyan 3 all the time?"**_

"I think I understand." Skyla said. "So, what do you want?"

" _ **I'm here to let you know of my existence."**_ Nightmare said, holding her(?) hand up, Darkness forming in it. _**"And to let you know that you're going to need my power if you want to truly succeed."**_

"I'll do without your Dark power." Skyla said.

" _ **On the contrary"**_ Nightmare said, chuckling. _**"You can't survive without me. And I'm not saying that to say you're weak. I'm saying that, as a Darkrai, you physically cannot survive without your nightmare powers."**_

"So, I'm stuck with you as long as I live?" Skyla asked.

" _ **Yep"**_ Nightmare said, flipping her white hair behind her shoulders. _**"Just think of me as your conscience. A conscience that will mostly tell you to destroy things and break sh!t."**_

"Great" Skyla said. "So, you're just me with even more Dark power?"

" _ **Essentially."**_ Nightmare said. _**"I'll try to keep you alive, but make sure you don't slack off or you'll regret it."**_

"I want some answers." Skyla demanded.

" _ **Later"**_ Nightmare said, beginning to fade. _**"Right now, you need to rest for your mission tomorrow. We'll talk later. Just remember that your friends won't be able to see me (unless they establish a mental link with you), so be careful how much you ask for my help."**_

"I can talk to you whenever I want." Skyla asked.

" _ **Just say my name."**_ Nightmare said, disappearing. _**"And, I'll answer. Now get to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."**_

Skyla turned over on her pillow. Sleep sounded like a great idea. In less than fifteen more minutes, she was out like a light.


	6. Beta Part One: Entry

Chapter Four: Beta Part One: Entry

Sunlight poured in through the windows of the Hall of Origin. It bled into the room of Skyla Hunter, who was sleeping peacefully.

" _ **Skyla"**_ a voice said to her sweetly, though it also sounded demonic, as if the one speaking couldn't hide the demonic aspect of her voice. The voice belonged to Nightmare, the entity that shared her mind.

Skyla either didn't hear the voice or just ignored it, her breathing still quiet and peaceful.

" _ **Skyla"**_ Nightmare tried again, touching the Dark type gently. **"It's time to wake up sweetie."**

" _ **You know what? F #$ it!"**_ Nightmare said after Skyla refused a second time to wake up.

" _ **Wake up dumbass!"**_ the transparent entity shouted at Skyla's sleeping form as she kicked her out of bed (or actually made Skyla kick herself off the bed), where she landed with a loud thump.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Skyla shouted, flailing her limbs. She looked around her room as if she was looking for something.

"That was one weird dream." She said to herself as she stood up and stretched. "Wonder what I ate last night to make me dream of that Nightmare person."

" _ **You ate four pizzas, two chicken legs, three cans of soup, and five two liters of soda."**_ Said person spoke up. _**"You've developed your father's eating habits."**_

Skyla looked around to see someone that looked like her, but with white hair and red eyes.

"Oh, sh!t!" Skyla said. "I'm still dreaming aren't I?"

" _ **No."**_ Nightmare said, chuckling. _**"That's what I woke you up from. You need to get up."**_

"How did you do that" Skyla asked confused. "If you're just living inside of me, and don't have a physical forme?"

" _ **I can take limited control of your body if you're unconscious."**_ Nightmare explained. _**"I gain full control if you give it to me, but that's more for a last ditch attack. What I did was use your leg to thrust you off of your bed."**_

"Was it really necessary?" Skyla asked.

" _ **Well, I couldn't slap you."**_ Nightmare said, a thoughtful expression on her face. _**"So, I did something I thought would work almost as well. By the way: nice pajamas."**_

Skyla looked down to see that she was wearing pink pajamas with purple stripes on them. There was even a little pink heart on the back of her pants.

"What… the… f #$" Skyla said, her brain not fully comprehending the situation at hand. "Am… I… wearing?"

" _ **I don't know."**_ Nightmare said, getting a good laugh, almost doubling over as she was doing so. _**"But if I had a camera, I'd so take a picture and upload that sh!t."**_

"Very funny." Skyla said as she pulled off the pajamas she somehow got into and put on her clothes: black pants, black, sleeveless shirt, black shoes, red scarf, black gloves (with team crest), thin black jacket. She combed her grey hair until it was down in its normal position (it was a little messy from the sleep she had). Minus the yelling at Nightmare, the whole process took about ten minutes (it would've taken less, but Skyla couldn't find her gloves for a couple of minutes).

"So, what happened to the whole 'say my name and I'll appear' stuff?" Skyla asked her darker side.

" _ **Well"**_ Nightmare said, walking over to Skyla. _**"I actually got bored sitting inside of your mind. I decided to basically be your silent, invisible partner, like a Shinigami. Except I don't have a Death Note. I'll be inside your mind at times though. But if something fun's going on, then I'll be there."**_

"Whatever." Skyla said. "Just try to behave. They might not be able to see you, but I can."

" _ **No promises."**_ Nightmare said, walking over to Skyla's door.

Skyla walked out of her room, fully dressed and ready to take on the day. When she opened her door, the rest of her team was standing outside, trying to look in her door.

"Hi guys." Skyla said, waving.

"Hey." Flare said, fist bumping her best friend.

"Who were you yelling at?" Cela asked.

"Um" Skyla said, trying to figure out how to explain the situation to her team.

" _ **Remember"**_ Nightmare said, leaning on Skyla's door frame. _**"they can't see or hear me"**_

"Oh, I can see you all right." Cela said.

" _ **Sh!t."**_ Nightmare said, snapping her fingers. _**"Well, at least I didn't start with the insults."**_

"Who is that?" Destiny asked, confused. The rest of the team was all pretty much asking the same question. "And why does she look like you?"

"So much for your discretion." Skyla chuckled at Nightmare's embarrassment.

" _ **I am Nightmare."**_ Nightmare said, standing up, her arms crossed as she sized up Team Lunar Fire. _**"Resident of your friend's mind. I am her darkest power, manifested in nonphysical forme. Yet, I am a different being altogether. And before you start it, I already know who all of you are. I possess all of Skyla's memories."**_

"So, you're her dark side so to speak?" Dana asked.

" _ **No."**_ Nightmare said, clenching her fist. _**"I'm her badass side."**_

"She's part of you all right." Cela said.

"I knew that!" Skyla said, just before she realized what Cela meant. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, you'll figure it out." Cela said, her and the rest of the team walking out to breakfast.

Skyla tried to think it over for a minute, but couldn't think of the answer at the moment (she's not less intelligent, it's just she doesn't know Nightmare very well). She decided to run to breakfast with her team.

 _At the breakfast table_

Team Lunar Fire sat down at the table, the other legendaries having left the table already (they were used to getting up at six thirty or earlier, thanks to the previous god, Arceus (or Arcey as she preferred to be called by her pupils) and her Hyper Voice). They poured their cereal into their bowls and began eating. Soon, Ace came in, having already eaten, and began to talk with the team.

"The Beta Dungeon is different than the Alpha Dungeon." Ace explained. "The Beta Dungeon has either one or two floors (I can't remember because it's been so long since any of us have gone anywhere near it). The enemies in there are much stronger than the ones in the Alpha Dungeon."

"Can't be harder than Hoopa." Dana said, causing nods of approval from the rest of the team.

"It won't be." Ace said, reassuring the group. "Hoopa being in the Alpha Dungeon was a fluke. I don't even know why he was there in the first place."

" _ **I noticed that he had some sort of tablet with him"**_ Nightmare said, appearing next to Skyla in a transparent forme, the mention of the ring Pokémon. _**"The marking on it were clearly ancient. I believe I also saw a large serpent-like creature on it. I've heard him referred to as Zygarde or something."**_

"Wait, you saw what?" Skyla whispered. She'd heard of the vicious battle between Zygarde and the legendaries. Her parents had been the ones to finally defeat Zygarde, the ones to kill him. But, the fact that Hoopa was doing anything even related to Zygarde couldn't be good.

"A tablet?" Ace asked. "There weren't supposed to be any—"

Ace suddenly realized that it wasn't his daughter that had spoken. He looked in Skyla's direction, noticing the spectral forme standing next to her.

"Nightmare?" Ace asked, taking a step closer to the white haired girl. "Why are you taking residence inside of her?"

" _ **Looks like you passed down more than your forme, Hunter."**_ Nightmare said, standing in front of Ace. _**"I am not the same Nightmare that resides in you."**_

"Interesting" Ace said, thinking over the matter. "Let me guess, though: only a powerful Psychic, Ghost, or Dark type, along with some Lucario line members can see you?"

" _ **Pretty much."**_ Nightmare said. _**"Now, what do you know about the tablet? You seemed to recognize it, and I think it would be necessary to know about it should we run into Hoopa again. If he's regained his pokeforme, then I might not be able to stop him."**_

"You seem to know a lot more than I expected Skyla to know on this." Ace said. "The tablet, if it's like you described, is said to be a tablet with part of Zygarde's soul trapped inside. There are a few of them, but we've never really gone after them because no one in their right mind would want to summon him again."

" _ **Except Hoopa"**_ Nightmare said.

"Don't remind me." Ace said. "The truth is that we didn't think it was true."

"Why not?" Cela asked. "You'd think we'd be trying to gather them up ourselves so they can't be used for evil."

"They're not the Dragon Balls." Ace said. "Besides, Zygarde was disintegrated after we beat him last time."

"But, how do these tablets work?" Dana asked. "Surely someone wouldn't try to unleash that monster, even to take over the world?"

" _ **Take it from me."**_ Nightmare said, pointing to herself. _**"There are people who would summon him just to kill one person. Hoopa must be stopped. Otherwise, this world is doomed."**_

"You guys don't have the adequate training to take on someone of Hoopa's caliber." Ace said. "Head to the Beta Dungeon and practice there. You're going to need it."

"And if you find one of those tablets" Shadow said, teleporting into the room. "Bring it straight back here. I don't want to put you five (six if you count Nightmare) in danger. There are people who will do anything to get their hands on these tablets."

"Got it." Cela said, standing up. She grabbed her bag from the seat next to her, taking careful inventory. After making sure she had all the items they'd need, she nodded to her team, who stood up, ready to follow their leader.

After they had left, Shadow had a conversation with Ace.

"Do you think they'll succeed?" Shadow asked her husband, worried.

"I have full confidence in them." Ace said. "If Zygarde really is coming back, then they'll need to be ready."

"I don't really like the idea of sending our children out like this." Shadow said.

"I don't either." Ace said. "But, you know that we can't beat Zygarde if he comes back.

"Ace." Shadow said, looking into her husband's eyes. Those eyes that she had stared into so many times before. "I don't want to see them get killed."

"They won't be." Ace said. "Cela's there. Besides, Nightmare is there too."

"Do you trust Nightmare?" Shadow asked. "Do you think she'll really come through?"

"I don't really trust her." Ace said. "Even if she doesn't have an attachment to our daughter, however, she won't let her body die. That alone might save them on several occasions."

"What if she gains her pokéforme?" Shadow asked.

"Then may Arceo have mercy on the souls of whoever dares cross her." Ace said, his tone grim.

 _Outside of the Hall_

"Okay" Cela said, addressing her team. "I don't know where the Beta Dungeon is."

"And this affects us how?" Flare asked, confused.

" _ **It means you'll walk."**_ Nightmare said, chuckling before reentering Skyla's consciousness.

"What?!" the entire Team Lunar Fire exclaimed. "We have to walk?!"

"I can't teleport us there." Cela said. "I know what direction it's in, but not much beyond that."

"This better not take long." Skyla and Flare grumbled.

"It shouldn't." Cela said, before pointing off in a seemingly random direction. "The Beta Dungeon is only one hundred twenty miles that way."

"That doesn't seem far." Destiny said.

"It's not." Cela said. "Especially since we can all run at least fifty miles an hour."

"That is true." Skyla said, the fact now obvious to her. "Wait, how far away was the Alpha Dungeon?"

"About three hundred miles." Cela said.

"Yeah, there's no way we would've walked there." Flare said to the agreement of Skyla.

"True." Cela said. "Now let's go."

"Last one there is a Bad Egg." Skyla said to Flare before she took off running, Flare right beside her the entire time. The three others watched them until they were out of sight (which wasn't very long).

"How long until they get tired?" Dana said. "I bet ten minutes."

"I bet fifteen" Cela said.

"I bet they make it all the way there." Destiny said. "I saw them train earlier and they kept going for almost two hours. The only reason they stopped was because my dad called them in for dinner."

"Well" Cela said walking forward a couple of steps. "Let's teleport now."

"I thought you didn't know where it was." Dana said.

"That was a bluff." Cela said. "I just wanted to see how long it would take for them to decide to run ahead."

"So, let's go!" Destiny said.

Cela raised her hand and the three of them vanished, traveling instantly towards the Beta Dungeon.

 _With Skyla and Flare- Beta Dungeon_

"You know she knows how to teleport here, right?" Flare asked her best friend as they leaned on the entrance of the Beta Dungeon.

"Oh, I know." Skyla said, blowing on her fingernails. "I just wanted to see the look on their faces when we beat them here."

" _ **You sure ran pretty damn fast."**_ Nightmare said, appearing beside Skyla and leaning against the wall. _**"Not even I saw that speed coming from you. From me, maybe, but not from you."**_

Suddenly, in a flash of light, three girls appeared, all three of them psychic types. The three of them turned towards Skyla, Flare and Nightmare, their jaws dropping to the ground when they saw them.

"How in the hell" Cela shouted, shocked and confused at the same time. "Did the two of you run all the way here and beat us, even though we teleported?!"

"What can we say?" Skyla said, smirking. "We're that fast."

"You two have to have teleported." Cela said.

"We don't know any teleportation moves." Flare said, enjoying this just as much as Skyla.

"Bullsh!t!" Cela shouted. "Flare knows Flash Fire and Skyla knows Shadow Force."

Dana and Destiny decided to stay out of this argument. Even Nightmare, who seemed like the type to always enjoy a fight, sank back into Skyla's mind.

"Hold on." Flare said. "Those aren't teleportation moves. Those are transportation moves. Either way, we didn't use them."

"Well, then." Cela said, smiling an evil smile, which scared Dana and Destiny a little. "How long did it take you two to get here?"

"About a minute" Skyla said, thinking back. "We didn't really keep track of the time."

Dana and Destiny's jaws dropped even further than they had before. Running 120 miles in a minute was running at a speed of 7200 miles an hour. Even keeping that speed up for a minute was taxing to even the most experienced warrior's body. How those two had managed it was beyond them.

"How did you do that?" Cela asked. She was just as shocked as the other two.

"We used Focus Energy Level Two" Skyla said (certain moves have more than one level—higher levels were usually developed and were custom to the user).

"How did you two unlock that?" Cela asked. Not even she had been able to pull that off.

"My dad showed us." Skyla said.

"Wait, what?" Cela asked. "I've never known your father to even use Focus Energy Level One, much less level two. Why did he teach it to you?"

"He said it was something that could help us if we needed it." Flare said. "We decided to see how long we could keep it up at a time. Apparently, we can keep it up for more than a minute because we're not even tired or strained."

" _Are these two really that powerful?"_ Cela thought to herself. _"I can't even keep Level One up for that long, yet they've been able to keep up the next level for that long. They really are their parent's kids."_

"Wait a minute!" Dana said. "Hold on."

"What?" Cela asked.

"You two have known that for how long?" Dana asked.

"About a week." Skyla said. "Why?"

"You two could've used that in the Hoopa fight or the Darkora fight and we would've finished so much faster."

"It works less for a battle situation." Skyla said. "We'd have only been able to keep it up for about fifteen seconds."

"Then we'd have been too tired to fight anymore." Flare said. "Running has less distractions."

"I see." Dana said, taking a mental note.

"Well, let's go into the Dungeon" Cela said, walking towards the entrance. The rest of Team Lunar Fire followed, entering the Dungeon and preparing to fight whatever was inside.

 _Inside the Dungeon_

The five girls walked into the Dungeon, ready for action. Once inside, they realized that it wasn't as active as the previous Dungeon.

"Where's the monsters?!" Skyla and Flare shouted, not seeing a single thing.

"They must not be in this room." Cela said. "Let's go through the door to the next one."

"Works for me." Flare said, walking into the next room.

"Hey guys." She said from the next room. "You should see this."

The other four members walked into the room to find bodies of Graveler and Zubat littering the ground.

" _ **What the f #$ happened here?"**_ Nightmare asked, materializing.

"It looks like someone beat us to the punch." Skyla said, inspecting the bodies.

"They've taken extensive damage." Cela said. "Some are even dead. We'll need to be careful. I'd prefer not to run into whatever beat these guys."

"Ditto on that." Destiny and Cela seconded.

"I wanna go kill it." Skyla said. Flare fist bumped her and the two of them took off running towards the door at the end of the room.

"Those two." Cela said, sighing. "They're going to be the death of me."

"At least they're enthusiastic about the mission." Destiny reasoned.

"Well, I'd prefer them to be a little less rash." Cela said, face palming.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Dana said, earning a glare from Cela.

"Whatever." Cela said. "Let's go before they get themselves into deep trouble."

"Right" Destiny and Dana said, following their leader.

The three of them ran after their teammates.

When they had reached them, they noticed that they were staring at a group of four boys and a girl across the room, who were staring back with not so nice expressions. Their stares weren't like those of a love-struck teenager, however. These were the stares that the rest of Team Lunar Fire knew meant that a fight was about to go down.

The five group members were of different species and types. Each had their own type and scarf to go with it. The emblem on the scarf resembled a set of weights and a flexing bicep.

The first boy had on brown shorts and shoes to match. His shirt was pink and he had bandages on similar to what a boxer wears under his gloves. His hair was in a similar style to Rock Lee's (from Naruto). His eyes were gold with black pupils. His scarf was red. He was a Tyrogue.

The second boy was wearing blue pants and a blue shirt. His shoes were also blue and seemed watery. His shirt had a black and white spiral pattern on it, right in the center. He wore white gloves shaped like mittens (though not as thick). His hair was a watery blue and his eyes were black. His scarf was blue. He was a Poliwhirl.

The girl was wearing green pants and a shirt that had the slightest hint of blue to them. They had darker green spots on them in places. She had green shoes with white laces on them, their texture almost resembling grass. Her gloves looked like they were made of leaves. She had a pink backpack on his backs, which was held by green, leaf like straps. Her hair was the same color as his shirt and two of her eyeteeth stuck out on either side of her mouth, giving the look of slight fangs. Her eyes were red, at least three shades lighter than Destiny's. Her scarf was green. She was an Ivysaur.

The third boy was dressed in dark red-orange pants and had a shirt to match. His shoes were a shade lighter and had white laces that seemed to have fire on them. His gloves were orange with red flames on them. A lanyard hung down from the back of his pants with a flame on the end. The flame didn't seem to burn the lanyard. His hair was a fiery red-orange (though not as fiery as Flare's). His eyes were blue, a stark contrast to his natural type. His scarf was orange. He was a Charmeleon.

The fourth boy was taller than the rest. He seemed to be the leader of the group. He wore purple pants and a purple shirt to match. He had a red belt around his waist. His shoes were purple and seemed to resemble claws. He had a chain on his belt that was about a foot long. On the end of it was a purple bulb shaped object that resembled a two pronged scorpion's tail. His shirt had what resembled bat wings on the back design. His shirt had red sleeves that had thin black stripes on it. He wore gloves that resembled pincers. His hair was purple, but had two red portions in it on the side. His eyes were golden and seemed glazed over slightly, but he was fully alert. His scarf was black. He was a Gliscor.

"So, the girls have brought their friends." The Charmeleon boy said, his grin sinister.

"Great." The Tyrogue boy said. "We can beat all of them up and get more credits."

"Skyla" Cela said, confused. "Who are these guys?"

"They call themselves Team Tuffstuff." Skyla explained. "They're the ones that beat up those other Pokémon earlier."

"Why are you so mad?" Destiny asked. "It's not like they did anything to you."

"When we entered the room" Flare said, cracking her knuckles, another sign of an inevitable fight. "They said to us: 'oh, look. The little girls have shown up. You should run back to mommy.'"

"And it looks like the girls would rather talk than fight." The Ivysaur girl said. "Glide, can we go fight them now?"

"Hold on, Ivy." The Gliscor, Glide, said, holding a hand up. "I'd prefer to not deal the first blow."

"Why not?" The Charmeleon boy asked. "That doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't you want to make the first punch? To gain the advantage?"

"Well, Char" Glide addressed the Charmeleon. "If they get the first punch, then I can see how much power they put into their attacks."

"That's cool." The Poliwhirl, Paul, said. "I guess it makes sense."

"Yeah" The Tyrogue boy, Tyler, said. "That's Glide for ya. He'll give up the advantage for about five seconds."

"So" Char said, this time to Team Lunar Fire. "Which one of you girly girls wants to have first blow?"

"Which one's the leader?" Skyla whispered to Nightmare.

" _ **The Gliscor."**_ Nightmare said from inside Skyla's head (she preferred not to be seen by strangers). _**"Be careful though. The power he's exhibiting now isn't his full power. Not even close."**_

"I'll try to remember that." Skyla said.

"So" Flare said to Skyla. "Are we gonna do it?"

"Cela's the leader?" Skyla said.

"I don't know." Cela said. "We should think this through."

"They take orders from her?" Ivy asked Glide.

"It would appear so." Glide observed. "She does appear to be older than them."

"Though" Glide added to his statement. "She's clearly not the most powerful."

"What do you mean?" Char asked. "The leader's usually the most powerful, right?"

"Sometimes." Glide said, smirking. "But not the case here."

"Which one's the strongest here?" Ivy asked, practically itching for a fight.

"The grey haired one." Glide observed. "She's pretty tough."

"Can I take her?" Ivy asked. "I want to beat her down myself."

"I don't think you could." Char said.

"I'm going to fight her." Glide said, stepping up. "I want to get a good fight in."

"Fine" Ivy grumbled to herself. "You fight her."

"I challenge you, Dark girl." Glide said. "Don't hold back. "I wouldn't want this to take less time than it should. You're apparently stronger than the rest of your team. But you're still weak. I'm going to beat you down."

"That's what you think." Skyla said. "We're going to beat you guys."

"Bring it on!" Ivy shouted, just before Glide put his hand out.

"No" Glide shouted. "Don't be rash. We'll beat all of them down, but let's not let our anger get the best of us."

"Whatever." Ivy said, clenching her fists. "Just fight her."

"Fine" Glide said, clenching his own fists. "I'll do it. You can take the grass type on their team."

"That could be fun." Ivy said, thinking it over.

"Allright, Darkling." Glide said to Skyla. "It's time for us to fight."

"Finally." Skyla said. "I've been waiting for some action."

"Well, then." Glide said. "Let the—"

Before Glide could finish his sentence, Skyla ran up and threw a Dark Punch on his fist so hard and fast that it sent him back into the wall. Team Tuffstuff looked at their leader with shock. This had never happened before. They hadn't even seen the punch.

Glide stood up, shaking himself off.

"Oh, my dear Darkling." He said, brushing the dust off of himself. "You shouldn't have done that."


	7. Beta Part Two: Power Struggle

Chapter Five: Beta Part Two: Power Struggle

Okay, the first thing to note is this chapter is long. The reason is because I don't like breaking up the fight scenes into multiple chapters. Also I dislike cliffhangers, but I use them to give myself some time and to get at least some uploads in. They usually don't happen, but there will be a split before a fighting chapter, so expect that. Enjoy.-also it was supposed to be up this morning, but i was an idiot and didn't add the chapter to the story after submitting the document. Oops.

 _Previously on The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire:_

-"Who are you?"

" _ **I am Nightmare. I'm a part of you. I'm like your conscience, but I'll usually tell you to blow sh!t up."**_

-"So, after the mission to the Alpha Dungeon, we've decided to send you to the Beta Dungeon to train."

-"What did Hoopa want at the Alpha Dungeon anyway?"

" _ **Well, he had a tablet with him. It had a serpent like being on it."**_

" _That was Zygarde. Those tablets are said to have pieces of his soul trapped inside. If Hoopa's collecting them, then there could be trouble."_

 _-"I'll race you to the Dungeon. Last one there is a Bad Egg."_

 _-"How did you beat us?!"_

" _We used Focus Energy Level Two"_

 _-"Who beat all these enemies?"_

" _I don't know. But I sure wouldn't want to find out."_

 _-"Who are these guys?"_

" _They call themselves Team Tuffstuff."_

 _-"Oh, is the little girl gonna fight us?"_

" _I'll show you a fight."_

" _Oh, my dear Darkling. You have no idea what you're getting into."_

 **The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire Chapter Five: Power Struggle**

 _With Ivy and Cela_

"Oh, it's on now!" Ivy shouted, leaping toward Cela, her fist cloaked in Floric (Grass) energy. Cela dodged, punching Ivy in the gut, her own fist cloaked in Floric energy. Ivy coughed, air being forced out of her lungs.

"You're good" she said to Cela, recovering. "But I'm better."

Ivy summoned Toxic energy into both her fists and punched Cela in the face hard. The Super Effective attacks sent Cela reeling back.

" _Damn it!"_ she cursed to herself, rubbing her cheeks to try to dispel the stinging. _"Those Toxic Punches really stung. She's not holding back, that's for sure. I'm going to have to use all of my skills if I'm going to beat her."_

Cela lunged at Ivy, using both of her types, the Psyfloric energy glowing a weird pinkish color with green mixed in (not brown, like it would normally be, but different). She landed two punches on Ivy's body before the Ivysaur girl reverse bicycle kicked her, sending her into the wall.

"I have to admit." Cela said, wiping her mouth clean of drool and blood. "You've earned your title. But, I'm not going to be beaten so easily."

Cela once again lunged at Ivy, Psyfloric energy in her hands. Ivy summoned her own Radiating (Grass/Poison) energy to her hands, which radiated a strange sickly green color with purple mixed in.

"You're going down!" they both shouted simultaneously. They lunged at each other, throwing their punches.

Their fists collided, the energy emitted from them surging outwards in strange mixtures of green, pink and purple.

The two Grass types were thrown back, the force of their energy shoving them into a wall.

They stood up, both slightly shaky after their impact.

"This ends now." Ivy said, charging up an Energy Ball laced with Poison energy. "I'm not going to be beaten by you!"

"Nor will I!" Cela returned, charging up her own Energy Ball, laced with Psychic energy.

They fired their Energy Balls at each other, the two spheres of Floric energy speeding towards each other. They collided in midair, the resulting smoke engulfing the two fighters.

 _With Flare and Tyler_

"You're my target!" Tyler shouted, running up to the opposing Fire type and using Karate Chop. Flare dodged it and threw her own Fire Punch.

The Fire Punch hit Tyler in the face. He stepped back a couple of steps from the impact, but quickly recovered.

"That one was good" he said, rubbing his jaw. "You won't get another shot like that."

"Trust me." Flare said, grinning as she called Fire into her fists. "I've got plenty more where that one came from."

"I should hope so." Tyler said, getting into a battle stance (most Fighting and Normal type attacks don't use energy due to being physical—the exceptions are Aura Sphere, Hyper Beam, Razor Wind, Hidden Power, Quick Attack, Extremespeed, and Secret Power—moves like Nature Power, Weather Ball, and Trump Card use energy from elsewhere, not from the user). "Because this would be a very boring fight if you didn't."

The two of them lunged at each other, trading heavy blows. Flare's Fire Punches landed on Tyler's face, some leaving small burn marks. Tyler's punches landed on Flare, causing welts.

Tyler pulled back his fist for a powerful Mega Punch. Flare pulled her own fist back for a powerful Fire Punch.

Their fists collided in midair, sending shockwaves out from their point of impact. They were thrown back from the impact. They simply, rather than being hurt, charged at each other once again.

Flare charged up a Flamethrower in her hands. Tyler did the same with an Aura Blast (beam version of Aura Sphere—In this fic, Pokémon aren't limited to their in-game movesets). They charged the balls of energy until they were the same size as beach balls.

Both fighters launched their beams Kamehameha style, the two resulting beams at least twice the size as the orbs they were fired from.

The beams collided in midair, creating a ball in the middle. The ball moved back and forth between the two fighters, just like in an episode of Dragon Ball Z.

"I won't let you be my superior!" Tyler shouted, grunting. "I will defeat you!"

"I will fight you" Flare said. "And I will win."

"This is where I gain my victory" Tyler said, smirking with confidence. "Taste the power of my Bulk Up!"

Tyler used Bulk Up. His muscles nearly doubled in size, increasing his power and defenses.

The massive ball in the center moved closer to Flare. Flare's eyes slightly widened as she realized her predicament.

"Fine." She said. "If that's how it's gonna be, then fine. I'll power myself up too."

Flare concentrated her energy, using Focus Energy. Her energy skyrocketed, though no physical change was clearly visible.

Tyler sucked in his breath. Focus Energy was the most powerful powerup technique, aside from Mega Evolution (which is a very rare occurrence—not many Pokémon, even among the ones that have the capability to, can unlock the enormous power that a Mega Evolution can bring). Easily more powerful than even Bulk Up. However Focus Energy didn't last as long, especially if the fighter using it didn't have much experience dealing with the energy draining effects that the move brought (consider it like Kaio-Ken). By example, if two equally powered and experienced fighters were to use Focus Energy and Bulk Up respectively, the one that used Focus Energy would fade faster, but would be stronger. Essentially, they would be equally matched; the outcome would be determined by whoever was more used to the power drainage.

The ball moved closer to Tyler again. Tyler quickly realized that this would get him nowhere.

The two of them simultaneously stopped shooting their energy blasts and charged at each other, summoning their respective energies to their hands.

 _With Char and Destiny_

"You don't seem like much of a fighter." Char said, sizing Destiny up, the grin on his face less than pleasant.

"I'm not." Destiny said, unmoving. "But I will not stand for you guys hurting my friends. I'm not a fighter, but I will fight you to prevent that from happening."

"Pretty tough words." Char said, sneering. "But do you have the bite to back them up?"

Immediately after he said that, Char leapt towards Destiny, his mouth open wide and glowing with Dark energy (remember he's in human forme). He was actually using Bite (he had the Bite to back up his words).

He grabbed Destiny by her shoulders to immobilize her. He pulled his head back, about to use his attack on Destiny when he was hit by a combination of Rock Blast and Dark Pulse. He flew about five feet, letting go of Destiny, who shivered, feeling violated.

"Char!" Glide shouted at the Charmeleon from across the room. "Don't be a pervert! Just fight her!"

"Don't even think of touching my sister like that again!" Skyla shouted, her anger evident. "Or so help me Arceo, I will break your arms off, beat you to death with them, and shove them up your ass!"

Char, quickly realizing he shouldn't cross his leader or the Dark Type about to fight him, stood up and faced Destiny.

"Let's get this on, girl." He said, summoning Fire energy to his hands. Destiny summoned her own Psymagic energy to her hands.

Char once again leapt at Destiny, forming the energy in his hands into claws. Destiny used Barrier, Reflect, Safeguard, and Magic Coat on herself, raising her defenses and protecting her from status conditions.

Char landed five Fire Slashes (Fire type Slash) on her body. They left cuts on her that seemed to be a little singed.

Destiny fell to her knees in pain, cringing slightly. The cuts weren't very deep, but had Destiny not used the defensive moves she had, the cuts would've been much deeper, possibly even fatal.

"I'll admit" Char said, standing over her with a sinister grin and Fire in his eyes (and hands). "You've shown quick wit using those moves to prevent me from doing much damage to you. But your wit ends here."

"Don't count me out just yet." Destiny said, standing up with Psymagic energy in her hands. "I may be the weakest member of the team, but I can still fight."

"Let's see." Char said, grinning.

Destiny ran up to Char, pulling back for a punch. Char raised his hands to block accordingly. However, Destiny, instead of punching him, roundhouse kicked him in the side of his head.

Char's body was actually moved several feet by the force of the blow. He landed on the ground after hitting the wall with considerable force, considering that Destiny wasn't a very physically strong person (her strength was mostly in her ranged abilities).

"That one actually hurt." Char said, standing up and rubbing the side of his face. "But don't expect me to fall for that trick again."

"You won't beat me easily." Destiny said, energy in her hands. "Let's fight."

Destiny launched a powerful Psyball (Psychic version of Shadow Ball) at the Flame Pokémon, who dodged it, coming in close for a Fire Punch.

Destiny dodged the Fire Punch and punched Char in the gut, causing him to gasp slightly. Then she shot the remaining energy in her hand into Char's gut, causing him to be forced back a few feet where he landed on his feet.

"You have some speed, girl." Char said, calling more Fire to his fists. "But it's no match for mine."

"We'll see." Destiny said, getting into a fighting stance, energy in her hands. The two of them ran toward each other, both of them ready to deal some serious damage.

 _With Paul and Dana_

"Are you ready to fight, Psychic?" Paul asked, sizing Dana up.

"Yep." Dana said, getting into her fighting stance. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm not going easy on you just because you have less experience than me." Paul said.

"Good." Dana said. "Because when I kick your ass, I want it to be because I beat you."

"A bit cocky aren't we?" Paul asked. "That will be your undoing."

"We'll see." Dana said.

Both fighters summoned their respective energies to their hands (Psychic for Dana and Water for Paul). Once they had summoned enough, they fired powerful blasts at each other.

The blasts collided in the middle of the two of them, quickly dissipating as they quit firing them.

In reality, they were distractions, used to disguise the fact that they were running up and throwing Psychic infused punches and Water infused punches.

The Punches made heavy contact with skin, leaving marks of their contact. Dana and Paul continued throwing their punches at each other.

The power exhibited by their punches shook the room. The two fighters stopped punching each other, needing to regain energy.

"You're good." Paul said.

"You're good too." Dana said. "Almost as good as me."

"Cocky are we?" Paul said. "Well, I'll fix that."

"Bring it on." Dana said, standing in a fighting pose and calling Psychic energy to her hands.

"With pleasure" Paul said, summoning his Water energy to his fists.

The two were at it again. Both of them had a desire to win the battle. Their fists collided again and again, making small shockwaves.

"This is getting nowhere." Dana said. "Let's kick it up a notch."

"Yes" Paul said. "Let's."

They charged up powerful blasts once again. The energy contained in them was more powerful than anything they'd ever shot before

 _With Skyla and Glide_

"Let's show them how to fight." Glide said, clenching his fists.

"Yes" Skyla said, clenching hers. "Let's."

Skyla's fists glowed black with her Dark energy. Glide summoned his own Terraric (Ground/Flying) energy, which glowed a strange mixture of whitish blue and brown.

"Hold on." Glide said, looking to his left. Skyla followed his gaze to see Char holding Destiny's shoulders and preparing to use his Bite attack.

Skyla and Glide simultaneously shot a Dark Pulse and a Rock Blast respectively at the Charmeleon.

"Char!" Glide shouted at the Charmeleon. "Don't be a pervert! Just fight her!"

"Don't even think of touching my sister like that again!" Skyla shouted, her anger evident. "Or so help me Arceo, I will break your arms off, beat you to death with them, and shove them up your ass!"

"Now where were we?" Glide said after they had sorted out that issue.

"We were about to beat the sh!t out of each other" Skyla said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh, that's right." Glide said. "Thank you for reminding me. Now, let's end this Darkling."

They charged at each other, Skyla pulling back for a Dark Punch and Glide pulling back for a Terraric Punch.

Their fists collided, the energy in them surging out in a shockwave; a shockwave greater than Flare and Tyler's match and Dana and Paul's match combined.

Neither fighter was letting up. They kept pouring energy into their fists, causing the shockwave to become even greater in size.

Even though the shockwave could detonate any second, the two fighters kept pushing their fists into the blast, each trying to gain an advantage.

The ground underneath them began to sink, making a crater that kept getting larger the longer they kept pushing at each other.

Sweat began to appear on their foreheads. They realized that they couldn't keep this up much longer.

They simultaneously stopped their punches, leaping out of the crater they were in. They faced each other, panting.

"I must admit, Darkling." Glide said, between pants. "You're much better than I expected."

"So are you." Skyla said, also panting.

"But now it's time we see who's the strongest. Glide said, once again charging at Skyla.

The two fighters locked hands, pushing with all their might as they pushed their respective energies through their hands to attack each other. They strained themselves, both to push more energy into their opponent and to also prevent their opponent's energy from hitting them.

They were thrown back by the huge amount of energy they had put out. Both of them flipped so they landed on their feet, one hand on the ground to balance themselves. They glared at each other, their anger levels high.

"All of that" Glide panted. "from a girl. Not even Ivy's that good."

"This guy" Skyla panted. "is the toughest opponent I've ever faced. I'll have to go all out if I want to beat him."

They pulled their energies into their hands, cupping them Kamehameha style. The energy became the size of a beach ball. But they extended the balls to the size of a tire.

"Take this and burn!" they both shouted simultaneously, releasing the energy balls as giant beams of pure energy.

The beams collided, causing the room to shake violently. The two fighters shouted in both pain and anger, their beams enlarging to twice their original size.

Eventually, however, they had exhausted their current energy supply and dropped to their knees.

"That" Glide said, catching his breath. "Was epic. But, this fight's over."

"Bring it on, Flyboy." Skyla said. "I can do this all day."

"But you don't have any more power to exhaust." Glide said, chuckling as he stood up. "Whereas I have a whole other forme to enter."

"What?!" Skyla exclaimed. "What other forme?"

"Prepare yourself, Darkling." Glide said, laughing. "Because you're about to face… my pokéforme."

 _With Ivy and Cela_

When the smoke cleared from the resulting explosion, it revealed the two fighters throwing powerful, Super Effective punches and kicks, Psychic infused ones from Cela and Poison infused ones from Ivy. Neither fighter was showing any signs of giving up.

" _This is bad."_ Cela thought to herself as she battled the Ivysaur. _"I'm a legendary. I'm not supposed to be losing like this. How is she matching me?! I should be annihilating her. I'm stronger than Dialga. What is wrong with me?! Am I losing my power? Or are these guys the real deal? And what did that Gliscor mean when he said Skyla was the strongest? He seemed eager to fight her. Does she really have that much power hidden inside of her?"_

"It ends now, Pixie!" Ivy said as she pulled back an incredibly powerful Poison Jab. Cela pulled back a Psyjab (the psychic version of Poison Jab). They threw their punches as hard as they could at each other.

Their intentions were to punch as well as block, but both of them missed their intended targets, instead hitting each other in the chest, actually piercing each other's chests.

They pulled back, clutching their chests in pain.

" _What is this feeling I'm experiencing right now?"_ Cela said as she felt a burning sensation from her wound.

"Like the secondary effect of my Poison Jab?" Ivy taunted her opponent. "You've been Poisoned. Your power will slowly drain away and you'll be dead. That means that even if you beat me here, you still lose."

"Well, how's the secondary effect of my Psyjab treating you?" Cela said, chuckling despite her pain.

"What secondary effect?" Ivy asked, confused.

"My Psyjab attack has a secondary effect" Cela chuckled as she stood up, despite the pain of her Poisoning. "of causing you to experience the effects of your previous attack, despite your type or biology. Which means, you'll feel the effects of your Poison Jab in about three seconds."

Ivy clutched her wounded chest as she felt the burning sensation that Cela was referring to. She screamed in pain, never having been affected by the Poison condition (Poison types can't be poisoned except in special cases). The experience was new to her, even though she'd been affected by the Burn condition before (it's actually quite a different sensation).

"So" Ivy said, gritting her teeth through the pain. "We're both going to die."

"Not exactly." Cela said, standing up, the burning sensation gone (but not the wound). "My ability prevents me from being affected by a status condition for very long."

"What ability?" Ivy asked.

"Natural Cure." Cela said, grinning evilly. "Now your time is up."

"Ha" Ivy said, laughing. "Do you really think you've beaten me? Just because you poisoned me?"

"Yeah." Cela said. "This is the end for you."

"You're wrong." Ivy said, standing up. "This is just what I needed."

"Needed for what?" Cela asked, confused.

"My own ability" Ivy said, throwing her arms out to the side. Power flooded out of her body as her ability took over. Her aura became visible; its look green and leafy as well as fiery and unstable.

"What ability is that?!" Cela shouted, tensing up.

"My ability is Overgrow." Ivy said. "It powers up my own Grass type aura when I get weak and makes me twice as powerful. With that, your chances of winning just went out the window."

" _Sh!t!"_ Cela thought to herself. _"If I had trouble beating her before, how much trouble will I have beating her now?"_

Cela charged up a Grass type attack to attack the now empowered Ivysaur in front of her. But before she could use it, Ivy punched her right in the face. The impact of the blow was too fast for Cela to even register before she hit a wall and sank to the ground. She looked up at Ivy as she tried to stand up, body shaking.

" _She's fast too."_ She thought to herself. _"But, if I'm right, she should still have the same amount of stamina she had before her ability activated. It must be because her wound hasn't healed. If that's the case, then I can beat her if I can land some hits. But, I'm going to have to access more power if I'm going to make this count."_

"What's wrong, Pixie?" Ivy asked, picking Cela up bodily. "Can't get strong enough to hurt me?"

"I'm going to break you." Cela said, glaring at Ivy.

"I doubt it." Ivy said, throwing Cela against the wall.

"I will beat you." Cela said, standing up. "This I promise you."

"Prove it." Ivy said, standing still, her green aura visible.

"Fine" Cela said, standing firm. She held her arms out to her sides, her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked, confused.

"I'm summoning power to aid me." Cela said.

"No matter how much power you summon" Ivy said, laughing. "It will never be enough to beat me."

"We'll see." Cela said. Power began to flow into her, from the outside, the grass the trees, the plants. Their power all flowed into her, making her stronger.

Ivy just smirked, fully confident that she could take on the Forest Guardian no matter how powerful she got.

The energy ceased flowing into Cela. At this point her body had a slight green glow to it.

"What did that accomplish?" Ivy scoffed. "You're glowing green. So what?"

"I'm now empowered by the forest near here." Cela said, her voice angry. "That's 'so what'."

"It won't be enough to stop me." Ivy said, lunging toward Cela with another Poison Jab. Cela dodged the blow and landed a powerful Psypunch on the area where Ivy had been wounded. Ivy cried out in pain, the wound burning again.

Cela threw the Ivysaur girl into the wall and punched her in the face five times, all of the punches infused with Psychic aura. She then dropped the Ivysaur girl onto the ground, said girl unconscious and her nose bleeding profusely and her face swollen.

"I've beaten you." Cela said. "Remember that."

Cela then dropped to the ground, fatigued. Drawing power from nature had taxed her body. She'd need to recover after this. She sank to the ground and fell into a sleep state, resting her tired body.

 _With Tyler and Flare_

Their punches collided anew, sending more shockwaves throughout the room. The force they were now exhibiting shook the very room they were in.

Both fighters stopped, trying to recover energy to maintain their empowered state. They panted; the strain was slightly getting to them.

"This is going to be a good fight." Tyler said. "You're pretty good for a girl."

"I'm better than you think." Flare said. "Now, let's finish this."

"Yes." Tyler said. "Let's."

They charged once again. Flare threw a Fire Punch that landed right on Chopper's face. The Fighting type flinched from the blow, his face burned due to the secondary effect of the punch.

"It seems you've burned me." He said, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Flare asked, confused as to why a Burn would make someone laugh.

"Well" Tyler said, still chuckling. "I have this ability that seriously ups my power when I have a status condition."

Flare's eyes widened. She knew exactly what ability he was referring to: Guts. An ability that caused the user to become insanely powerful, sort of like the similarly named anime character. It was sort of like Blaze or Overgrow, but didn't take as long to activate if one played their cards right. That was why it was considered one of the most overpowered abilities in the world.

"You seem to know of it." Tyler said. "Yes, it's Guts. And with it I will defeat you."

"We'll see." Flare said. "I'm not giving up just yet."

"Oh you will." Tyler said, closing his eyes as energy began to pour from his body in addition to the power he gained from Bulk Up. Otherwise, no real physical changes were made to his body.

Flare sucked in air. She knew she would have a hard time beating him at this rate. She could hold out with Focus Energy, but even that wouldn't be enough to fully counter the power of Guts added onto Bulk Up. And she was still recovering from using Focus Energy Level Two earlier. Though it didn't really show in her fighting, she couldn't just use that powerup in a battle situation without facing some serious physical consequences.

"Now, Fire girl." Tyler said, sneering and banging his fists together. "Let's fight."

"Fine." Flare said. She ran forward with a Fire Punch ready. Tyler didn't dodge when she just punched him as hard as she could.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked. "Even with your Focus Energy boost? That's pathetic."

He punched Flare in the gut with enough force to cause her to cough up blood. The force of his punch sent her into the wall behind her, where she stayed for a second in an imprint in the shape of her body.

" _Ow"_ Flare thought to herself. _"that one hurt. I've definitely got to step it up if I want to beat him."_

Flare landed on her feet, breathing heavily. She stood up, her knees shaking a little. She looked at Tyler, anger in her eyes.

"I won't let you beat me!" she shouted. "This is the day I beat you! Remember that! Now you will feel my power. Focus Energy… Level Two!"

Flare's power level skyrocketed as did her aura. Her body began to glow an orange color as did her eyes.

Tyler was a bit shocked. He knew Focus Energy had multiple levels, but he didn't expect someone as young as the Fire type girl in front of him to be able to enter them. This could be bad. Higher levels of powerup moves could be unpredictable as far as increase of power. If she had even so much as doubled her power, then he'd have a problem on his hands.

He charged up an Aura Sphere, ready to fire it when Flare appeared right in front of him, fire in her eyes.

"Did you think you could beat me?" she asked, her voice sounding almost insane. "With your pathetic power level?"

"Yes I do." Tyler said, not quite getting the hint. "You won't beat me just because your power has increased."

"Oh, I'm not going to beat you." Flare said, which confused Tyler. "I'm going to **OBLITERATE** you!"

Flare pulled back her fist, the Fire in it white. She grabbed Tyler by his shirt, lifting him up bodily.

"Now" she said, swinging her fist. "Taste my Fire."

The punch that Tyler received in his face sent him into the wall hard. Even with the boost from Bulk Up and Guts, he still felt the pain from the blow.

" _Holy sh!t!"_ he thought to himself. _"That's extremely powerful. It's more than a match for my Bulk Up and Guts. Who would've known that someone as young as her would be able to use the second level of Focus Energy? It would seem as though she's a good fighter. Probably better than me."_

"What's wrong, Tyrogue?" Flare said, moving right in front of Tyler faster than he could register and punching him so hard in the gut that he coughed up blood. "Getting tired?"

"Go to hell, bitch." Tyler coughed.

"That's it!" Flare said. She pulled an enormous amount of Fire into her fist, making it seem like it was made of Fire. The force of the punch she gave Tyler was enough to send him through the wall. Tyler slumped down, unconscious.

"Man." Flare said, panting heavily. "That took a lot out of me. I've got to recover. A small nap wouldn't hurt."

Flare lay down on the ground, going to sleep to recover the stamina she used up in Focus Energy Level Two.

 _With Destiny and Char_

" _It's amazing."_ Char thought as he battled the Dark Empath. _"This girl is keeping up with me. She looked so inexperienced and incapable of fighting, but she's managed to fight on par with me. Are all of the members of this team this good? Or is she the weakest member? Whatever she is, I've got to turn this battle around somehow."_

The two of them exchanged blow after blow, neither gaining an advantage. Soon they stood at a distance from each other.

Char charged up a Flamethrower while Destiny charged up a Psychic. They fired their blasts at each other, meeting in the middle. The attacks canceled each other out, dissipating where they made contact.

Char ran up and tried to land a Fire Punch on Destiny's face, but Destiny used a close range Psychic on the Charmeleon boy, sending him ten feet back.

Char stood up, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Destiny asked, confused.

"I have this ability." Char said. "That ups my power by a lot when I'm close to being beaten."

"What is it?" Destiny asked, curious.

"It's called Blaze." Char said.

"Like the cat?" Destiny asked.

"Well, it involves Fire." Char said, thinking the question over. "But, whether or not, you're still going to lose when it's finished powering up."

Char's body started to glow a slight orange color, the color of Fire. His power seemed to reach new heights, becoming slightly chaotic like the Fire it resembled.

Destiny's eyes widened. She realized that the slight edge she might have gained previously was gone.

Char was in front of her faster than she could even see him move. He punched her across the face with enough force to cause her to hit the wall behind her.

" _Ouch"_ she thought to herself. _"That one hurt. His power has increased by a lot. Not even my defensive moves could block that. That shattered all of them. Now I'm going to have to fight for real."_

Destiny stood up weakly, shaking from the blow she had received. She shook her head as if to clear it, calling for her energy.

Char just laughed.

"I have to give you credit, girl" he laughed, summoning his own energy. "You've managed to bring me down to this. That hasn't happened in a while. Good job. But, with this, any chance of winning you had has just gone out the window."

"This fight isn't over yet." Destiny said, summoning her energy. Char just laughed again as he walked up to her, punching her again. This time Destiny fell onto the ground, barely conscious.

"What's wrong, girl?" Char asked, bringing Fire to his fists. "Can't fight?"

"I won't let you beat me." Destiny said, standing up. "I have one more trick up my sleeve. Something my mother taught me how to do."

"Oh?" Char said, chuckling. "And what would that be?"

The next two words from Destiny's mouth sent an unknown shiver down Char's spine.

"Psych Up." Destiny said, her tone quiet, but serious.

Char tensed up. Psych Up was a near unpredictable move when it came to powerup moves. It caused the user to be just as powerful as the last person to attack them, making them an equal opponent. It could even match the unbridled power of Focus Energy. However, it was unpredictable due to the fact it copied the last person to hit the user.

Destiny's aura surged outward. Char shivered when he felt it. He clenched his eyes shut as it seemed to permeate his mind.

When he opened them again, he saw Destiny standing right in front of him, Psychic energy in her hands.

Without a word, Destiny punched Char as hard as she could in the face. Char never even saw it coming. His body was thrown across the room, knocking him unconscious as he hit the wall.

Destiny dropped to one knee as she began to breathe heavier from gaining so much power at once. Already it was dropping away as she released the effects of Psych Up. She cursed silently to herself. This shouldn't have drained her so much. She needed to work on that move for the future. But, right now she needed to rest her body. Yes, rest. That sounded so… nice.

 _With Dana and Paul_

"You're pretty good for a girl." Paul said, panting.

"And you're pretty good for a Water Type." Dana said, also panting.

"Let's go all out for this next attack." Paul said. "You know, just to see who's stronger."

"Bring it on." Dana said, getting into a fighting pose.

"Fine then." Paul said. "Belly Drum."

Paul punched himself twice in the gut, causing him to cough in pain. However, his power level rose to an extreme level.

Dana bit her bottom lip. Could he really be this powerful? Belly Drum was one of the riskier powerup moves. It caused the user to gain an enormous stat boost, but it seriously cut their remaining stamina.

" _That's it!"_ Dana thought to herself. _"That's how I'll beat him! His health has to be dangerously low at this point, so if I hit him a few times, then he should go down. The only problem is that he's a lot more powerful now. If I'm not careful, then I might just lose this one."_

Paul ran toward Dana with a Mega Punch powerful enough to break steel, but Dana dodged and hit the Poliwhirl boy with a powerful Psychic infused Punch that sent shockwaves through his body.

Paul retaliated with a punch that sent Dana into the wall. She reacted fast enough to dodge the next punch that the Poliwhirl boy threw and countered with another psychic punch that caused considerable damage to Paul.

Paul staggered back, reeling. After about fifteen seconds he collapsed, unconscious.

"Yeah" Dana said, pumping her fist weakly. "I did it."

Dana then collapsed to the ground, also unconscious, with a smile of victory on her face.

 _With Skyla and Glide_

Glide's body began to undergo some serious physical changes. His clothes fused with his body as his skin turned purple. His feet shrank and became round with two toes pointing out in opposite directions. His legs changed shape, his thighs becoming smaller and his shins almost completely disappearing. A ling tail made out of round segments sprouted out from behind him. The end of it was a much larger segment than the rest, with two prongs sprouting out from it that seemed to be used to grab things and seemed strong, despite its size. His chest compressed to a strange, distorted size, becoming red. His upper chest morphed into what resembled football shoulder pads, their color purple. His arms became much thinner; as thick as his chest. His hands enlarged and became claws, similar to that of a Scizor's pokéforme. A strange combination of bat wings and a cape appeared behind him, sprouting from his upper shoulders (think Batman's but smaller). His head stretched itself out until it resembled some sort of vampire's, its color purple. Two large, purple ears sprouted off the top of his head, the outside purple and the inside red like his arms. His mouth widened as his teeth became more pointed, his eyeteeth becoming longer than the rest. His eyes became round, the pupils in the shape of reptilian eyes. Every part of his eye was yellow, seeming to glow. His transformation complete, he gave a cry of power.

His strength had increased by a lot, enough to eliminate any advantage Skyla might have gained in the fight prior.

"So" he said, his voice a little more raspy. "Do you still think you have a chance?"

"Yeah." Skyla said, not losing an ounce of confidence. "I do."

"Well then" Glide said, flying closer (in this forme flying is more efficient than walking) to her. "Let's change that."

Skyla threw a punch right in Glide's face. All it did, however, was little more than make him flinch.

"What was that?" Glide asked. "I didn't really feel it."

" _Oh sh!t!"_ Skyla thought to herself as she slowly backed away from the Vampire Pokémon. _"He's so much more powerful in this forme. I'm not even sure Focus Energy Level Two would help me here. I just might lose here."_

Before Skyla could react any further, Glide grabbed her around the neck with one of his large claws. Skyla struggled in the grip of the enormous claw, but to almost no avail.

" _C-can't breathe."_ Skyla thought hurriedly thought to herself as she tried to get some air. _"If he keeps this up, then I'm going to die."_

"What's wrong, Darkling?" Glide taunted as he continued to squeeze Skyla's neck. "Can't breathe? I thought Dark types could survive without air."

The only audible noises from Skyla's throat were choked coughs and wheezes as she struggled for air.

" _ **Skyla"**_ Nightmare said from inside Skyla's mind. _**"Please let me help here. You'll die if I don't."**_

" _This is my fight."_ Skyla's inner mind said, her voice firm. _"I'll win it by myself. I don't need your help."_

" _ **Fine."**_ Nightmare said, standing down. _**"But both of our deaths are on your head."**_

" _Whatever"_ Skyla's inner mind said.

"You won't beat me." Skyla said.

"Well, know this." Glide said. "After I'm finished with you, I'm going to take the rest of your team out one by one."

"Y-y-you won't." Skyla coughed. "I won't let you"

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Glide said, tightening his grip further. "And when I start, I think I'll take the leader out first. And then the Fire type. Followed by the Gardevoir girl."

At that instant, Skyla's eyes flashed red and some unknown power entered her.

She brought her arms up to her face, clenched into fists. She then threw them out to her sides in a motion that sent a shockwave throughout the room that caused Glide to release her.

He tried to attack the Darkling, but what he saw shocked him.

Skyla curled up into a ball, a black orb surrounding her immediately after. The orb shielded her from Glide's view.

Glide decided to attack by shooting a Rock Blast into the orb, but the blast was returned back to him, multiplied. He flew back about five feet from the impact.

"What was that?" he asked aloud. "That shot was powerful. More powerful than she should have been able to counter stronger than the original."

"Skyla." Destiny weakly said, regaining minor consciousness. "Don't give in to your hatred."

"This ends now!" Glide shouted, charging up an X-Scissor, his claws glowing red with energy. He attacked the orb, but once again, was thrown backwards from the force.

"Damn you, break!" he shouted, punching the orb with his clawed hand.

Then, completely unexpectedly, the orb shattered, once again throwing him back with the force of the orb shattering.

Glide looked up to see what had emerged from the orb and he started to back up in fear.

 _Outside of the dungeon_

"Why are we here, Ace?" Maura asked as the two of them walked towards the entrance of the Beta Dungeon.

"We're here to give Team Lunar Fire something that will be beneficial to their journey." Ace said plainly.

"Oh." Maura said, realizing the answer. "Okay."

When they reached the entrance, they noticed another man standing in front of the entrance, dressed all in grey. When he saw Ace and Maura he waved.

"Hey, Ace" he said. "Maura. What brings you here to this Dungeon?"

"Hey, Chopper" Ace returned the greeting. "We're just here to give some things to an Exploration Team in the Dungeon."

"What a coincidence." Chopper said. "So am i? Let me guess: You just received their communicators, right?"

"Exactly." Ace said. "How'd you guess?"

"That's exactly why I'm here." Chopper said.

"You have an Exploration Team in there too?" Maura asked.

"Yeah." Chopper said proudly. "The guild I run has them as one of the teams."

"Cool." Ace said. "What's the name?"

"Team Tuffstuff." Chopper said, chuckling. "It took us forever to come up with it."

"My team is Team Lunar Fire." Ace said. "It's made up of my twins, Skyla and Destiny, Eon's daughter, Flare, May and Sapphire's clone, Dana, the four of them led by Cela."

"Nice." Chopper said. "Team Tuffstuff's comprised of my pupils Ivy, Char, Paul, and Tyler, with my pupil Glide as the leader."

"Cool." Ace said. "I'll bet they're tag teaming the dungeon right now."

"Maybe." Chopper said. "But I wonder how they're actually doing together."

 _With Skyla and Glide_

The sight that stood in front of Glide was enough to give him chills. It resembled Skyla, but not really as much as normal.

Her skin had all turned black and her clothes fused with her skin, her skin having become shadowy. Her legs had become thinner, their shape more like stilts. What resembled a shadowy dress had appeared on her body. Her waist tightened, giving her a sort of hourglass figure. Her chest had become larger and rounder, her shoulders having done something similar. Her arms had thinned slightly at the upper arms and had become larger at the bicep area. Her five fingers had fused into three and had become much sharper, very similar to claws. Her red scarf had become much harder and had grown jagged, resembling the lower jaw of an enormous creature. Her grey hair had become as white as snow, standing up and moving like in a breeze. Her eyes had turned a mixture of cobalt and ice, their size now much larger. Her nose and ears had seemed to disappear, leaving only a mouth that had scarily pointed teeth. Her transformation complete, Skyla gave a roar of challenge and power.

"Wh-what are you?" Glide asked, thoroughly scared now.

" **I am your worst nightmare."** Skyla said, her voice now demonic. **"I am Darkrai. I am Skyla Hunter."**

"She's entered her pokéforme. No fair." Cela said quietly, having recovered slightly. "That guy's going to get it now."

"You've changed!" Glide said, taking in Skyla's new forme. "How did you become this powerful?!"

" **I am a master of the Darkness."** Skyla said. **""And now you will die."**

"You can't beat me!" Glide shouted, charging up another X-Scissor. "I will kill you here and now."

He unleashed his attack, which struck Skyla square in the chest. Skyla, however, seemed completely unaffected, despite the super effectiveness on her (Bug on Dark).

" **I'm still waiting for that kill."** Skyla said.

"This is like that song Skyla loves" Destiny whispered to herself as the words of said song began to come to her head.

 _The fear I see when I look in your eyes_.

Skyla walked closer to Glide. Glide's eyes were constricted, a sign of intense fear or panic. He threw a punch, which Skyla intercepted, crushing his hand.

 _Makes you believe that I'm one of a kind._

Glide began backing away from Skyla, whose aura had become visible, its color completely black.

 _The fear I leave in the back of your mind._

Skyla grabbed Glide by his throat, choking the life out of him. He struggled, but Skyla wasn't letting up. Not even Glide's pokéforme was enough to stand up to Skyla at this point.

 _Makes you believe I'm one of a kind._

Skyla grinned evilly as her eyes flashed red for a fraction of a second. Glide stopped struggling against her and began writhing in what seemed to be agony.

" _ **Jeez, Skyla."**_ Nightmare said, looking at what Skyla had done. _**"That was intense. I didn't think you had it in you."**_

Skyla turned her head towards the exit door. She sensed a strange energy signature a few rooms over. She quickly moved towards it, dropping Glide on the ground, unconscious.

 _Dungeon Entrance_

"Quiet in here." Ace noted as he, Chopper, and Maura entered the Dungeon.

"The enemies must be in the next room." Chopper said, pointing to the door. The three of them entered the door, gasping at all of the fallen bodies.

"Who did this?" Chopper asked.

"I'm thinking your guys." Ace said, examining the bodies. "These have Water Type damage."

"Where were your guys?" Chopper asked.

"Probably showed up later." Ace said, standing up and walking over to the door on the other side of the room. He pushed it open, taking in the view of the inside.

 _With Skyla_

"Of course a Darkrai is the one to stop my plans." Hoopa said, a tablet in his hand.

" **I won't let you escape."** Skyla said, stepping dangerously closer to Hoopa.

"It's not like you have a choice." Hoopa said. "Even though you've transformed, you have no chance of beating me."

" **We'll see if you still think that"** Skyla said, her claws glowing with Dark energy. **"When I tear off your head."**

"You'll never get the chance, Darkrai." Hoopa said, holding up one of his rings. "Farewell."

Skyla quickly shot a Dark Blast at Hoopa, but he disappeared before the blast could hit him.

" **Dammit!"** Skyla cursed under her breath. **"He got away again"**

" _ **Well, you'd have kicked his ass."**_ Nightmare said.

" **I guess you're right."** Skyla said. **"Now help me shift back to human forme. I'm going to exhaust my power if I remain in this forme much longer."**

" _ **I don't know."**_ Nightmare said. _**"You usually pass out. I guess one of your friends will know how. For now just try to relax."**_

 _With Ace, Chopper, and Maura_

"It seems that our teams didn't meet on very friendly terms." Ace noted about how the teams were together.

"Who won?" Chopper asked.

"I'd say Team Lunar Fire." Ace said, examining the bodies. "There's a lot less injury on them than your team. Also Skyla's body's not here, so that could mean she's alive."

"That could make sense." Chopper said.

"Shh." Ace shushed his old friend. "I sense something upstairs. Come quietly."

Chopper and Mira followed Ace up the stairs of the Dungeon to see Skyla, still in pokéforme, standing and seemingly staring off into space.

"Skyla." Ace said cautiously. "Is that you?"

Skyla turned to see him, staring into his black-blue eyes with her icy cobalt ones. She ran over to him, embracing him.

" **Dad!"** she said. **"I'm so glad you're here. Hoopa was here, but he got away."**

"Hoopa attacked you guys downstairs?" Ace asked. At the mention of the name Hoopa, Chopper tensed up.

"Hoopa?!" he exclaimed. "He was here?!"

" **Yeah"** Skyla said. **"But he didn't attack us. We just kicked the asses of those dickbags from Team Tuffstuff."**

"That was my team." Chopper said. "Why did you fight them?"

" **They were dickbags."** Skyla said.

"They probably did something to Team Lunar Fire they didn't like." Ace said.

" **Yeah, they did."** Skyla said angrily. **"They insulted us and underestimated us."**

"I'm sure they did." Ace said, chuckling.

"Why are you still in that forme, Skyla?" Maura asked cheerily. "That must be draining your energy really fast."

" **To be honest"** Skyla said sheepishly. **"I don't know how."**

"I'll help you." Ace said, putting his hand on her forehead. "Just relax."

" **Okay."** Skyla said, taking a deep breath and exhaling, her eyes closed.

Ace shot a small burst of Dark energy into her head, knocking her out. When she went unconscious, she shifted back into human forme, falling into Ace's arms.

"How'd you do that?" Chopper asked.

"I used a concussive blast to knock her out." Ace said. "It didn't hurt her much, but it caused her to revert back to her human forme when it knocked her out."

"Cool." Chopper (and Maura) said.

"So, what are we gonna do with the team members?" Chopper asked.

"I'm taking Team Lunar Fire back to the Hall of Origins to heal." Ace said as they walked back to where the two Exploration Teams were. "You can do what you like with Team Tuffstuff. But I don't think it would be a good idea to bring them to the same location as Team Lunar Fire. I'm pretty sure that another fight would break out."

"I guess you're right." Chopper said.

"By the way" Ace said. "How are Conner and Mira? I haven't seen them in a while."

"They're doing fine." Chopper said. "Mira evolved and they've got two children."

"Nice." Ace said. "Well, it was good seeing you again Chopper."

"You too." Chopper said. "Say, do you mind Shadow Forcing us back to our base? I'd hate to have to carry all five of these guys back to base."

"Sure" Ace said, snapping his fingers. A portal of shadows appeared underneath Chopper and Team Tuffstuff, transporting them through the Distortion World to their base.

"So." Ace said to Cela, who he had just noticed was conscious. "How'd the training go?"

"We fought those guys." Cela said. "They were assholes."

"I figured." Ace said, chuckling a little.

"So, why are you here?" Cela asked.

"I'm here to give you these." Ace said, holding out the communicators. "They're for you guys to keep in touch with each other in case you get separated."

"Cool." Cela said weakly. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well" Ace said. "I figured that you guys would want to go home and recover."

"I really would like that." Cela said, laying down and closing her eyes.

Ace laughed as he snapped his fingers and transported them all back to the Hall of Origins to heal.


	8. Resurrection Z

Chapter Six: Resurrection Z

"So" Ace said, talking to Shadow and Eon. "What should we do?"

"There's only one more tablet left." Shadow said, biting her lower lip.

"So" Eon asked. "What happens if he gets it?"

"Zygarde returns." Ace said, clenching his fist.

Eon bit her lip. She remembered Zygarde from her last encounter with him.

"So we have to stop him at all costs." She said. "But we can't just leave the Hall."

"Why not?" Ace asked. "We do it all the time."

"We can't just leave it unguarded." Eon said. "No matter how much I want to kick Zygarde's ass into next week."

"Fine." Ace said. "But if he's revived, then we'll have a problem on our hands."

"True." Shadow said. "And Team Lunar Fire isn't really strong enough to battle him in single combat."

"They'd get smoked." Ace said. "We need to send them after Hoopa. If they can stop him, then we have a chance of stopping all of this."

"But they're not powerful enough to stop him." Shadow said. "He beat them soundly last time they fought."

"Well" Ace said. "We'll have to take that chance. If Zygarde comes back, I don't think we could stop him this time."

"What makes you say that?" Eon asked.

"Me and Shadow just barely stopped him the last time he showed up." Ace said. "It took us becoming a far more powerful being to stop him. I'm not sure we could do that again."

"But he doesn't have his keys." Eon said. "So he couldn't enter his Perfect Forme"

"But I don't think we could beat him." Ace said. "He's most likely more powerful than last time."

"Well" Eon said. "Let's call Team Lunar Fire in here so we can send them to the last Dungeon."

"I don't really like them involved in this." Shadow said. "What if they get hurt?"

"It's one of the risks of being an Exploration Team." Ace said. "And we've sent them to the other two. So, we might as well send them to receive the tablet."

"Fine." Shadow said. "But, let's not tell them that Hoopa will come for the tablet. It might scare them out of the mission."

"Doubt it." Eon said, chuckling. "If anything, Skyla and Flare will double team him to try to gain an advantage. And Skyla's got her pokéforme too, so they have a better chance."

"That's true." Shadow said. "But, let's just send them there anyway."

"On it." Ace said, using Shadow Force to leave the room.

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"So" Cela said, talking to her team. "We won those battles, but we got severely beat in the process."

"Yeah." Destiny said. "Except for Skyla."

"That's true." Cela said. "Who knew that Skyla could transform?"

"I can turn into Nightmare too, you know?" Skyla said.

" _ **Yes, you can."**_ Nightmare said, appearing. _**"But, your pokéforme is more stable and drains less energy."**_

"Oh, I see." Skyla said. "It's like a weaker forme that won't kill me when I use it."

"Pretty much." Cela said.

"How's it going?" Ace said. "Are you all recovered from your battles a few weeks ago?"

"Yep." Flare said. "We even know some new tricks now."

Flare and Skyla fist bumped when Flare said that. Ace noticed that Flare had put emphasis on the word 'tricks'.

"Well, we have another mission for you guys." Ace said. "It's in the Delta Dungeon."

"That means what to us?" Flare asked.

"It's another Dungeon." Ace explained. "And I believe it only has one floor."

"That's nice." Cela said. We only have to worry about one floor's worth of Graveler and Zubat."

"Well, I think it has five rooms." Ace said.

"Oh sh!t" Cela groaned. "If I get Leech Lifed by one more Zubat line, I swear to Arceo that I will annihilate the entire Dungeon."

"I'm sure that won't happen." Ace said. "Skyla and Flare would torch them before they get the chance."

"Yeah" Cela said, thinking it over. "I guess you're right."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Skyla asked, her and Flare jumping up from their seats. "Let's go!"

"Hold on, guys." Ace said. "You need to make sure you're ready."

"We're fine." Flare said. "We're ready to take on that Dungeon, right, guys?"

"Right." The rest of Team Lunar Fire said.

"Well" Ace said, shrugging. "I can't argue with that." But, you'd better get going before it gets dark."

"Allright." Team Lunar Fire said, walking out the door. Ace watched them go, chuckling to himself.

"It's odd." He said to himself, a slightly confused look on his face. "This feels like this is the last time I'll ever see them, or at the very least the last time I see them under good circumstances."

 _Outside the Hall of Origins_

"So" Flare said, looking out over the horizon. "Which way to the Dungeon?"

"We're teleporting this time." Cela said. "I'm not letting you two just run there like last time."

"What's wrong with that?" Flare asked.

"You expounded a tremendous amount of energy when you did that." Cela said. "It almost cost you that fight with that Tyrogue boy. Be careful how much energy you use in the future."

"Whatever." Flare said. "I probably won't have to use that again."

"I know" Cela said. "But, just be careful how much power you use up. If you have to recover, then don't expound more energy."

"We know." Skyla said. "You've taught us this already. It was in the first week of our training with you when we were eight."

"Yeah." Skyla said. "That was the one thing you drilled into our heads for three weeks."

"Well, whatever." Cela said. "Just take my hand."

Team Lunar Fire took Cela's hands as the Forest Guardian used Teleport to send them to the Delta Dungeon.

 _Delta Dungeon- outside_

The five members of Team Lunar Fire landed outside of the Delta Dungeon. When they arrived, they took a look at the Dungeon that loomed in front of them.

"It looks scarier than the other Dungeons." Destiny said, though she showed no fear.

"It sure does." Skyla and Flare said. "And it looks awesome!"

"I think we should exercise caution when entering this Dungeon." Dana said. "It is probably the most dangerous Dungeon we've faced yet."

"Oh, please." Skyla and Flare said, grinning. "We're going to take this Dungeon down! It is going to be a bloodbath."

"Let's try to not let it get to that point." Cela said, holding up her hand. "I'd prefer to just get the tablet and get out."

"Fine." Skyla and Flare said, crossing their arms and starting to pout. "We won't destroy things that don't need destroying."

"Good." Cela said, ushering the two into the Dungeon. "Now let's get going. I'm not too keen on the idea of being Leech Lifed again."

"Understood." Skyla said. "Now let's go fight some Dungeon monsters!"

 _Delta Dungeon- Inside_

The five team members battled their way through dozens of enemies, Skyla and Flare taking out the majority of them. Eventually they reached a large room with a pedestal. On the pedestal was a tablet with a design of some sort of serpentine creature.

" _ **That's the Zygarde tablet."**_ Nightmare said. _**"Our mission was to get that and destroy it. Let's do it."**_

"Right." Skyla said, walking up to the tablet. Before she reached it, however, a powerful Psycho Cut sliced her hand, drawing some blood (if you're wondering why this happens, as a Psychic type move shouldn't hurt a Dark type like Skyla, in this universe, immunities can be nullified due to circumstances besides moves (Foresight and Miracle Eye), though mostly it's due to a substantial power gap between individuals, as in this case).

Skyla jerked her hand back, holding it to put pressure on the wound. Suddenly, right in front of her, the form of Hoopa appeared.

Skyla backed up instinctively, summoning her Dark energy to her fists, the rest of Team Lunar Fire doing the same.

"Oh, please." Hoopa said, waving a hand. Suddenly all five members of Team Lunar Fire felt pain explode in their bodies.

Everyone except Skyla and Flare fell down in pain after the attack. The two of them still stood strong against Hoopa's attack.

"As you can see" Hoopa said, stepping closer to the two fighters. "I have more than enough power to deal with the two of you."

"Not quite." Skyla said.

"What do you mean?" Hoopa asked.

"What she means is…" Flare said, pulling out two Sitrus Berries and handing one to Skyla. "This!"

Skyla and Flare both ate a Sitrus Berry, its regeneration powers bringing them to full health. Fully renewed, they summoned energy anew into their hands.

"So" Hoopa said, chuckling. "You plan to fight me? Just the two of you?"

"Yeah." Skyla and Flare said, getting into fighting poses. "And we're going to be the ones to beat you."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Hoopa said, summoning his own Deadmind (Ghost/Psychic) energy to his hands. "Let us commence."

Skyla and Flare lunged at Hoopa, pulling back for Dark and Fire Punches respectively. Hoopa countered with his own Deadmind Punches, the energies cancelling each other out.

"Impressive. You've gotten stronger." Hoopa said, the three of them at a stalemate. "But I've got no time for this."

Hoopa added an extra burst of power to his Deadmind Punches. Skyla and Flare were thrown back into the wall.

"I'll be taking this tablet now." Hoopa said, holding up one of his rings. A portal opened up and began to draw the tablet into it.

Skyla jumped up and ran after the tablet, but by the time she reached it, it was too late. The portal had sucked the tablet into itself, closing immediately after.

"Too slow." Hoopa said, punching Skyla in the face, sending her back to where Flare was. "It would seem as though you haven't learned from our previous encounter. Allow me to teach you a few things."

Hoopa fired a monstrous blast of Deadmind energy at the two fighters, but they fired their own beams to counter it. The three beams collided in a strange mix of black, purple, pink, and orange. The room began to shake from the amount of power that they were putting out. Eventually, the beam exploded, causing the fighters to be pushed back with a pulse.

"I must admit." Hoopa said. "You've lasted longer than I expected you would. You even withstood my first attack. Impressive."

"We're more powerful than you think." Skyla and Flare said, charging up for another attack. "We're not going to let you revive Zygarde."

"It's not like you have a choice." Hoopa said, charging energy into his hands. "I will bring him back in accordance to the prophesy."

"What prophesy?" Skyla and Flare asked confused.

"A prophesy" Hoopa explained. "Passed down through my family for generations. It said: _'the one born of Balance shall be sealed. And when he is unsealed he shall do battle with the forces of Darkness and he shall achieve victory. And under his rule chaos will reign!'"_ I was trained to be able to carry out this prophesy."

"We won't let you fulfil it." Flare said, launching a massive Flamethrower at Hoopa, who simply tanked it. The flames washed over him like a flood, but he was unharmed. Skyla added to it with a powerful Dark Blast, the force of which would shatter stone, but again, Hoopa remained unaltered in his posture.

"Fools." Hoopa said, moving up to them with speed untraced and punching both of them in the face. The two girls fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. "Did you really think you could stop me?! Even in this forme I am far superior to you!"

"Power isn't everything." Skyla weakly said, shakily standing up. "We can still beat you even if you're more powerful than us."

"Not likely." Hoopa said, chuckling evilly. "I can kill you with only one of my hands."

"Bring it on." Flare taunted as she stood up weakly. "We're ready for anything you throw at us."

"Oh, is that so?" Hoopa asked, charging up yet another powerful blast. "Because I'm going to show you my power."

"Bring it on." Skyla and Flare said.

"Fine." Hoopa said, getting into a power up pose. "You will fall before my… pokéforme."

Skyla and Flare gasped. Hoopa could enter his pokéforme? If so, then they were probably screwed.

"Fear my power" Hoopa said, his body starting to glow.

Hoopa's clothes fused with his body as his skin turned the same colors. His legs disappeared as a light purple tail replaced them. It wasn't long, but it was shaped more like a deer's tail. A large golden ring appeared around his waist, right where a belt would go. His arms grew bigger as they went down towards his hands. His arms detached themselves from his arms, hovering close to them, however. His hands seemed to morph into light purple mittens, a golden ring in each of them. His morphed into an oval shape, a pink ring encircling it. Two bull horns protruded from his head. There was a ring on one of them. A plume of pink hair like that of a knight (or Fulgore for you Killer Instinct players) appeared on top of his head. His eyes got larger as green encircled his white pupils, then being encircled by a yellow ring. A yellow circle appeared on his forehead, giving a strange impression. His mouth grew bigger, its shape resembling a Gengar's. His transformation complete, Hoopa gave a very evil laugh.

"So, children" Hoopa said, floating closer to the two girls. "Do you still think you can beat me?"

"Well" Skyla said. "Your pokéforme is intimidating."

"But" Flare said, grinning. "We've got our own transformations."

"Yep." Skyla said. "And now it's time to kick your ass."

"Ha!" Hoopa scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine then." Flare said. "We will."

"Let's do it." Skyla said, her and Flare getting into powerup poses.

Skyla's body was surrounded by a shroud of Darkness as she curled up into a ball and levitated. Her skin turned black and her clothes became one with her skin. Her legs thinned into stilts. Her chest expanded and her waist thinned extremely. Her skirt became tattered and seemed to be made of shadows. Her arms bulked up at the forearms and thinner at the biceps. Her five fingers fused into three and sharpened into terrifying claws. Her scarf stiffened and became rough. It spiked upward and became like the lower jaw of some creature. Her grey hair turned white and stood straight up, flapping like in a breeze. Her eyes grew much larger and became a shade of icy cobalt. Her nose, mouth, and ears dissolved into her body, making it seem ghostly. Her transformation complete, the shroud exploded, sending Dark energy throughout the room. She gave a cry of primal power and triumph.

Flare became surrounded by a shroud of Fire. Her skin turned orange as her clothes fused with it. She got down on all fours, her legs becoming shorter and her arms becoming longer, their length equal. Her fingers disappeared and morphed into paws. Her feet did the same. Fur grew all over her body, its color a fiery orange. A large, cream, flame shaped tail sprouted behind her, moving like a fire. Her cream colored scarf grew much puffier, seeming to be ablaze. It became like a large lion's mane in look and texture (except it was too hot to touch). Her head became much more feline. Her ears grew much longer and became pointy. The insides of her ears became black like soot. A cream colored, flame shaped plume of hair appeared between her ears, moving like a flame. Her nose became small and black, looking like a smudge on her face. Her mouth became a little smaller, but it was mostly unchanged. Her eyes turned a deep black and blue mix. They resembled a dark liquid pool. Her aura was so intense that the room actually heated up. Once her transformation finished, she gave a roar of power, a roar of strength.

The two mighty warriors stood before the Ring Pokémon, ready to fight to the death.

"So" Hoopa said, chuckling. "It would seem as though you two could give me a fight."

" **We're about to kick your ass!"** Skyla shouted.

"So prepare to eat my fist!" Flare shouted, running up to Hoopa and landing a powerful Fire Fang on the Ring Pokémon. Hoopa flinched, allowing Skyla a chance to land a super effective Dark Punch, which knocked Hoopa into the wall behind him.

" _So, they've grown considerably in power"_ Hoopa thought to himself. _"This might be a problem."_

"My turn." Hoopa said, holding up both hands, energy appearing in them. A large ball formed, growing larger by the second. In almost no time at all, it was the size of a beach ball

"Fear MY power!" Hoopa shouted, throwing the ball at the two of them.

The two girls reflexively held out their hands (paws for Flare) to stop the powerful ball of energy from hitting them or their unconscious friends.

"It's interesting to know how you got far enough to be at this point." Hoopa said. "But your journey ends now."

Hoopa shot a beam of his Deadmind energy into the large ball. It started to move Skyla and Flare backwards, pushing them closer to where their friends were.

" **Flare!"** Skyla shouted. **"Use a beam attack. It's the only way to push back his power."**

"Got it!" Flare shouted, charging up a ball of Fire energy in her mouth. Skyla charged up Dark energy in her hands.

" **W** e **w** i **l** l **s** t **o** p **y** o **u,** H **o** o **p** a!" they shouted, releasing their attacks, a powerful Dark Blast for Skyla and a Flamethrower for Flare. The extremely powerful blasts pulsed into the Deadmind energy, pushing it back toward Hoopa.

The orb of Deadmind energy remained in the middle of the rooms, neither side willing to give an edge.

"You're very resilient, children." Hoopa said, chuckling as he continued to struggle against his own orb of power.

"T **h** i **s** e **n** d **s** n **o** w!" the two girls shouted, sending more power into the blast, sending it toward Hoopa. Hoopa couldn't push it back any further and the beam hit him, doing considerable damage to him.

When the smoke cleared, Hoopa was still standing, having used Recover to bring his stamina back to full. Skyla and Flare were panting due to the use of so much energy.

"So" Hoopa said, laughing. "That's all you've got?"

" _Uh-oh"_ Skyla and Flare thought. _"If he's still at full stamina, then we're screwed."_

Hoopa moved over to Flare faster than the Flareon girl could track and kicked her right in the head (she was in pokéforme). Flare went flying back into the wall, nearly unconscious. Skyla threw a Dark Punch at Hoopa, who dodged it and landed a punch on her that gave her whiplash.

" _ **Skyla."**_ Nightmare said from inside Skyla's mind. _**"Use my power. Quickly!"**_

" **Not yet"** Skyla said, trying to see straight.

"You see, girl." Hoopa said, standing over Skyla. "You had no chance of beating me. You were only delaying the inevitable. You and your friends have failed."

" **I won't lose to you."** Skyla said, standing up. **"I will stop you."**

"Foolish girl." Hoopa said, holding up his hand, a ring in it. "You really don't get it. I've won."

Hoopa summoned a portal which he prepared to step through.

" _ **This isn't over!"**_ Skyla shouted, leaping in after him, her hair turning white and her eyes turning red as she gave a cry of anger, her skin turning back to its normal shade. She tackled Hoopa into the portal, throwing powerful Dark Punches, each one making terrible impact on Hoopa's face. Hoopa also threw Deadmind Punches, which hit Nightmare Skyla in the face.

Neither fighter seemed to be affected by the powerful punches that their opponent was landing. Nightmare Skyla and Hoopa continued to exchange blows, neither of them giving up or showing signs of pain.

The portal dropped them into a cryptic looking area that seemed very eerie. Four tablets were grouped together in a pile. Nightmare Skyla and Hoopa continued to blast powerful blasts at each other, jumping away to use their ranged attacks.

Hoopa launched a Deadmind Blast even more powerful than the last one at Nightmare Skyla, who countered it with her own Dark Blast. The orbs met in the middle, colliding and exploding, knocking the two fighters backwards.

"You've become much stronger, girl." Hoopa said, panting slightly. "But it's still not enough to beat me."

" _ **I will defeat you."**_ Nightmare Skyla said, also panting. _**"And I will kill you."**_

"You seem to have a pretty big talk." Hoopa said, summoning Deadmind energy to his hands. "But talk is cheap when it comes to fighting."

" _ **I'm going to do more than talking."**_ Nightmare Skyla said, summoning her own Dark energy to her hands. _**"I'm going to be fighting you and I'm going to be killing you."**_

"Prove it." Hoopa said, lunging toward Nightmare Skyla, pulling back for a Deadmind Punch.

" _ **Fine then!"**_ Nightmare Skyla shouted, lunging with her own Dark Punch.

The two Punches collided in an explosion of black and dark purple energy. Both beings struggled for an advantage over one another, neither gaining the advantage.

"That's it!" Hoopa said, backing up. "I'm tired of giving you chances. I'm going to use the full power granted to me by Zygarde himself."

" _ **Bring it on!"**_ Nightmare Skyla shouted, getting into a fighting stance. _**"I'm ready to take you down."**_

"Fine then." Hoopa said, putting his hands together. He began chanting an incantation.

" _I call upon the unholy powers of the great and powerful demon Zygarde"_ Hoopa chanted, closing his eyes. _"to give me the power to vanquish those that stand in my way. Give me ultimate power to destroy my foes, to pave the way for the great demon lord, Zygarde. And if I should fail, may the demon rise powerfully and rule the mortal plane of existence."_

The tablets began glowing, power emitting from them and flowing into Hoopa. Hoopa's body began to glow once again.

Hoopa's body grew larger, four more arms sprouting out of it. He regrew his legs, their shape resembling those of a genie's. A demonic tail emerged from behind him, its end ending in the classic triangle point. His chest area expanded, gaining a shape similar to a black hole in the middle. Pink pieces resembling a shell curled towards in, but didn't enter it. His six hands morphed from their mitten like appearance to sharp claws and a shape like a knight's glove. His head curled around, his teeth getting much sharper. The knight's plume on his head stood straight up, becoming thicker and bushier, sort of resembling an Ivysaur's flower. The horns on his head grew longer, pointing straight to the sides. His eyes became almost insane, their shape, wild and small. His transformation complete, he let out a cry of insanity, power and rage. This was no longer the normal, composed Hoopa. This was something far more powerful, far more wild and insane.

" _ **How do you like my new forme?"**_ Hoopa asked. _**"It's been a long time since one of my clan has used this forme. This is what is known as my Unbound Forme."**_

Nightmare Skyla at this point was a little intimidated, seeing as how Hoopa was almost twice the size he was before. Even though she was using Nightmare's power, could she hold out against this Unbound Monster? Whether or not she could, she had to try. Nightmare Skyla got herself into a fighting stance, summoning Dark energy to her hands.

" _ **You seriously think you can beat me?"**_ Hoopa asked, laughing as he summoned Psyvil (Psychic/ Dark—Hoopa's type had changed when he entered his Unbound forme) energy to his six hands. _**"At my current power, you're nothing more than a minor nuisance to me."**_

" _ **I'm still going to try to defeat you."**_ Nightmare Skyla said. _**"Even if it costs me my own life! You must be stopped."**_

Nightmare Skyla lunged at Hoopa, throwing Dark Punches at the Unbound Monster. Hoopa just laughed and blocked all of them with his six hands. After a while, he landed twelve punches on Nightmare Skyla's face faster than she could even register. Nightmare Skyla flew into the wall of the room, making an enormous crater upon her impact.

She slumped down to the floor, her hair returning to its normal grey color. Her eyes, which were blinking quickly, returned to their blue black color. Her aura diminished, signifying her return to her base power. Unbound Hoopa had actually managed to knock the Nightmare out of her.

" _ **Funny isn't it?"**_ Hoopa asked, walking up to Skyla menacingly. _**"O, how the mighty hath fallen."**_

"This isn't over." Skyla said weakly. "We will stop you."

" _ **Oh, really?"**_ Hoopa asked, chuckling and using a Shadow Claw on Skyla. _**"And who's it going to be? The hotheaded flame girl? The useless Time Traveler? The failed clone? Or your weak, underqualified sister?"**_

"Don't talk about them that way." Skyla said, growling at the monster in front of her.

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

Cela, Flare and the others had slowly woken up after the Hoopa attack. They looked around, looking for a sign of their friend.

"Where's Skyla?" Destiny asked.

"She must have followed Hoopa into that portal." Flare reasoned, pointing to the portal.

"I'll try to see them with my psychic power." Cela said. She focused her energies on Skyla, trying to find her.

"I found her." Cela said. "I'll transfer what I see to you."

"Is she okay?" Destiny asked, worried for her sister's wellbeing.

"That would be for you to decide" Cela said, showing the others what she was seeing.

 _With Skyla and Hoopa_

" _ **You know what?"**_ Hoopa said, throwing a powerful punch at Skyla. _**"I might just pay them a visit later. Starting with your sister."**_

To Hoopa's great surprise, Skyla had caught his fist in midair.

" _ **Stay away."**_ She growled, her voice full of anger. _**"From my… SISTER!"**_

Skyla surprisingly threw a punch that sent Hoopa to the wall behind him. He looked up in total shock to see a very pissed off Skyla walking toward him threateningly.

" _ **Let me show you true power."**_ She said, her voice now Dark and demonic. _**"This is my human forme."**_

" _ **A pathetic waste of your power."**_ Hoopa said, standing up.

" _ **And this is my pokéforme."**_ Skyla said, shifting into her pokéforme, her body distorting once again.

" _ **Big deal."**_ Hoopa said. _**"I beat that forme down already."**_

" _ **And this."**_ Skyla said, shifting to her Nightmare Forme. _**"is what is known as when a Darkrai utilizes their full Nightmare powers. Or you could just call this a Nightmare Forme."**_

" _ **What a pathetic and useless transformation."**_ Hoopa said. _**"You've retextured your human forme, so what?"**_

" _ **Just watch."**_ Nightmare Skyla said, chuckling.

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"What's she doing?" Destiny asked. "It's like she's got tons of power stored up."

"I don't know." Cela said. "I don't like it, though. It seems as if she's toying with him."

"So what?" Flare asked. "It just means that she could beat Hoopa."

"No, you don't understand." Cela said. "She's reached the limit of Nightmare's power."

"And?" Flare asked.

"And" Cela said. "There's only one thing past that."

"Which is…" Dana said, not quite understanding.

"Just watch." Cela said.

 _With Nightmare Skyla and Hoopa_

" _ **And this"**_ Nightmare Skyla said, getting into a power up pose. _**"Is… to go… even… further… BEYOND!"**_

At this point, Nightmare Skyla began screaming as her body began to emit a ton of power. Her aura skyrocketed, filling the room with a Dark, eerie feeling. Her skin turned black as her hair stood up straighter than before. Her body seemed to become like a fire, but still kept its human shape. Her hair moved like a white fire, chaotic and unpredictable. Her eyes became larger, about three quarters the size of her pokéforme's eyes. They were red, a deep redeemed to bring fear to those who saw them.

Hoopa looked up in anger (he shielded his eyes from Nightmare Skyla's energy output), prepared to battle this girl, no this child that had dared to challenge him. However, when he saw his opponent, a feeling of extreme fear washed over him.

" _ **Wh-what are you?!"**_ he exclaimed, backing away from Nightmare Skyla.

" _ **Sorry that took me a while."**_ Nightmare Skyla (let's refer to her as True Nightmare Skyla in this forme) said, her anger evident. _**"I've never used this forme before. This is what I call my True Dark Nightmare Forme."**_

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"True Dark Nightmare Forme?" Destiny asked.

"I guess that's what Nightmare's pokéforme is called." Cela said.

"But is it enough?" Dana asked.

"We'll see." Cela said.

 _With True Nightmare Skyla and Hoopa_

" _ **It's over now, Hoopa."**_ True Nightmare Skyla said walking closer to the Ring Pokémon. _**"You've lost."**_

" _ **Bring it on!"**_ Hoopa shouted, running toward True Nightmare Skyla, all six of his fists raised in combat formation. True Nightmare Skyla, however, countered all of his blows and began to throw a flurry of Dark Punches of her own, each one of them landing and doing devastating damage to Hoopa's body. Eventually she pulled back her fist and Dark energy Darker than any she'd thrown before entered it.

" _ **Kyuryoon Black Dragon Shadow Punch!"**_ She yelled, punching Hoopa with the most powerful move in the universe.

Hoopa's body began to explode from the punch, Darkness exploding from his body. He screamed in pain for about thirty seconds, but then his pain turned to laughter.

" _ **What's so funny?"**_ True Nightmare Skyla asked, her anger near boiling.

" _ **With the last of my power"**_ Hoopa said as he was dying from True Nightmare Skyla's powerful attack. _**"I summon my Dark lord, Zygarde."**_

Hoopa's body disintegrated, the pieces breaking up and being absorbed into the tablets. The tablets cracked, exploding with power as a figure in green and black emerged from them.

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"Is that…" Flare asked, nervousness overcoming her.

"Yes." Cela said, trembling. "That's Zygarde."

 _With True Nightmare Skyla and Zygarde_

" _ **So."**_ Zygarde said, eying his opponent. _**"You are the one that defeated Hoopa?"**_

" _ **That's me."**_ Skyla said, truly angry. _**"And you're next!"**_

" _ **On the contrary, my dear girl."**_ Zygarde said, chuckling. _**"I'm going to be the one to kill you."**_

" _ **Bring it on!"**_ Skyla shouted as she lunged toward Zygarde for a powerful Dark Punch. Zygarde merely caught her fist in midair effortlessly.

" _ **You're very much like your father."**_ Zygarde said, beginning to crush her fist, causing Skyla to cry out in pain. _**"But not in terms of power."**_

Zygarde punched Skyla through the portal that Hoopa had left open, causing her to land unconscious and in human forme at Team Lunar Fire's feet.

"He did all that with one punch?" Destiny asked, now trembling with fear. "Just how powerful is he?"

" _ **I'm the most powerful being in the universe."**_ Zygarde said, laughing. _**"And now I'm going to destroy the four of you."**_

"No you won't!" Cela shouted, a black energy ball appearing in her hands. Zygarde chuckled, thinking she was going to use the energy ball on him.

" _ **Foolish girl."**_ He said mockingly. _**"That won't work on me. It took the combined might of the two most powerful members of the Legendary Council to defeat me the last time. It would be wise of you not to interfere."**_

"Oh, I wasn't going to use this on you." Cela said, chuckling. "I was going to use it on us."

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ Zygarde asked, confused.

Cela just chuckled as she inhaled the energy through her mouth, holding it there for about thirty seconds.

"Roar of Time!" She then let out a Roar that shook the entire Dungeon. Skyla began to stir as a blue portal appeared below the five members of Team Lunar Fire, engulfing them.

" _ **You will not escape me!"**_ Zygarde shouted, leaping at the Team. However, they had disappeared, Cela, Skyla and Flare flashing the Balance Pokémon inappropriate gestures. The portal disappeared after they had entered it.

" _ **It seems that they have escaped."**_ Zygarde said, looking where the blue portal had been. _**"No matter."**_

Zygarde snapped his fingers, causing two people, a man and a woman who were both Greninja, to appear from the shadows.

"You called, master?" they asked in typical ninja accent.

" _ **I want you to do something for me."**_ Zygarde said, folding his arms.

"What is it?" the two Greninja asked.

Zygarde whispered his plan to the Greninja, the two of them nodding in agreement.

* * *

What is Zygarde's plan? What happened to Team Lunar Fire? Will they be able to stop this monster from destroying the world? Find out on Team Lunar Fire.

* * *

so, this chapter is the segway into the plot of the fic (the title of the chapter is a reference if you were wondering). It now transitions into what i have planned for the fic (it's still about Team Lunar Fire). I hope you enjoy and review.


	9. I couldn't resist

Chapter Seven: I couldn't resist

 _With Ace and Dialga_

"What do you mean, they're gone?" Ace asked Dialga, who had just warped into the Hall of Origins.

"Woah" Dialga said, holding up her hands. "Calm down, Ace. It's okay."

"Okay!?" Ace nearly shouted at the Time Goddess. "My children are missing, along with my niece and my cousin as well as my star pupil. Zygarde has revived. Skyla just went Nightmare pokéforme, making her almost as much of a threat as Zygarde. And several other smaller problems that I don't care about."

"Well." Dialga said. "At least since she used up so much power with this transformation, she can't do it again for a while or even call on Nightmare's power. Hell, I'll be surprised if she can go pokéforme for the next few days."

"You're right." Ace said, calming down. "Now, explain what you meant by 'they're gone'."

"I mean they're gone." Dialga said, clearly noticing the worry in Ace's voice. "I didn't fully comb the Dungeon because I didn't want to run into Zygarde, but I can't sense their presence here."

"Define 'here'" Ace said, slight confusion in his voice. "I mean they're obviously not here in the Hall of Origin, but what do you mean?"

"As in they're not in this timeline." Dialga said. "They've vanished from this time."

"If they actually vanished" Ace said. "Then when are they?"

"The truth is" Dialga said. "I truly don't know. My sister is far better at time manipulation than me, despite her younger age. They could be at the end of the universe for all we know."

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"Where are we?" Skyla asked as the five girls traveled rapidly down what resembled a blue tunnel.

"We're in the time stream." Cela explained. "It's the gateway between two points of time."

"So" Destiny said, trying to understand. "We're traveling through time right now?"

"Exactly." Cela said. "I'm not dressed properly, though. I should have dressed like a time traveler."

"All you need is a scarf." Flare said.

"And a blue box." Destiny chimed in.

"And possibly a doctorate" Skyla said.

"Where will we end up?" Dana asked, returning the group to the subject at hand.

"I won't know until we get there." Cela said.

"So" Skyla said, still rattled from her fight with Zygarde. "We're just along for the ride?"

"Pretty much." Cela said, shrugging her shoulders. "Though it looks like we're reaching the end of the tunnel."

The group members saw that there was a strange light ahead of them that they were heading toward. They entered it to find…

 _In a yet to be known location_

"Come on May and Brock!" Ash called to his Hoennese friend and his Kantonese friend. "We're gonna be late for me to get my next Gym badge!"

Ash was wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt and a vest. His shoes were ordinary sneakers. His hair was black and his eyes were brown. He had a hat on that had a reed brim and a green C on the front (he would turn it backwards to signify that sh!t got real). On his shoulder sat his best friend, Pikachu, who was, well, a Pikachu.

"But, Ash." May protested, panting. "I'm tired. And you just got a Gym badge yesterday. And the next city's at least two days away."

May was wearing blue jean shorts with a red short sleeved shirt. She wore red sneakers that had blue Velcro straps. She had a white skirt over her shorts that had a yellow belt. The belt had a pouch that contained all the supplies she would need on her journey. She had blue and white gloves on. Her hair was brown and it spread out in both directions, similar to a Blaziken's. On top of her head she wore a red (or sometimes green) bandana that had a white Pokéball emblem on it. Her eyes were brown (or blue in the right light) and seemed calm and serene.

"Yeah." Brock said, also panting. "We should stay and try to find some pretty girls."

Brock had on khaki pants with ordinary sneakers on. His short sleeved shirt was green and brown. He had a backpack that carried a majority of the supplies that the three of them needed on their journey. His hair was brown and spiked. His eyes (if you ever saw them) were black and very rarely opened fully.

"Brock!" May said, scolding him. "You shouldn't chase girls around. You're just going to get rejected again."

"You don't know that!" Brock said, his passion evident. "I could find the girl of my dreams even on this route! But no matter who they are, they probably can't replace my beloved Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny!"

"Arceus, Brock!" May groaned, smacking herself in the face. "Get over them! Every time you ask them out, they reject you, or worse, they smack you in the face! Why do you even bother?"

"Because, someday, they'll love me!" Brock shouted, holding his fists up to his face and shouting like some love crazed anime character.

"I don't care about that!" Ash shouted, getting very impatient. "I just want another Gym badge!"

"Calm down, Ash!" May said, getting stern. "We're still a good way from the city. I also need to practice for my next Contest."

"Contest shmontest!" Ash said, throwing his hand in the air. "I need to train and catch a new Pokémon."

"You can catch Pokémon later." Brock said. "We need to focus on getting some shelter. It looks like it's going to rain."

"I can catch Pokémon in the rain!" Ash said, marching proudly toward some tall grass.

"We're going to find some shelter" May growled, grabbing Ash by the collar and dragging Ash toward the woods.

"But… the Pokémon!" Ash said, looking sadly at the tall grass.

"Later" May growled into her friend's ear.

"Okay." Ash grumbled, walking into the woods with his two friends. "I'll forget it for now."

"Good." May said, her tone pleasant again. "Now, let's get into the woods before we get soaked."

"Fine." Ash said, walking into the woods.

"Aww man!" Brock cried, look up at the greying sky. "Now I'll never get a date!"

"It's not like you'd get a date anyway." May said. "The only way you'd get a date was if she fell from the sky."

At that moment a blue portal appeared in the sky above the three trainers, five girls falling out of it.

The five girls stood up, stretching and checking themselves for injuries. Finding none, they looked at their surroundings.

The first girl was wearing a black pair of pants with black shoes and a black, sleeveless shirt. She had on a thin, black jacket which had sleeves that ended at her elbows. She wore black gloves that made her fingers seem like claws. They had a strange symbol on them, which resembled a flaming moon with a star in it getting struck twice by lightning. Her hair was an ashy grey. Her eyes were a black color with some blue mixed into them.

The second girl had on a green shirt with a white jacket. She had on white pants as well as a red, rose petal shaped necklace on. She had green gloves with the same symbol as the first one. Her hair was as black as the night, her eyes almost the same color, but they had some red mixed in.

The third girl was dressed in an orange shirt and white pants with orange rings around them. Her jacket was orange and all of her clothes seemed to have a fiery tint to them. She wore a cream colored scarf that seemed a little puffy. She had orange gloves with the same symbol. Her hair was a fiery orange and was styled in the shape of fire with a ponytail. Her eyes were a very fiery orange, but more liquid. They seemed to have fires burning inside of them.

The fourth girl was wearing a yellow shirt underneath a jacket that was sky blue on one half and purple on the other half. Her pants were blue on the right half (her right) and purple on the left. The right side had a pink ribbon that trailed down and around her right leg. The left side had a blue ribbon that traveled down and around her left leg. She wore a pink shoe with blue laces on her right foot and a purple shoe with blue laces on her left foot. Her left glove was purple and her right glove was blue. Both had the exact same symbol as the others. Her face was kind yet intelligent. Her hair was pink on the right side and blue on the left and went to her shoulders. In the middle of the front of her hair there was a blonde section that was on both sides. Her right eye was a pink color, while her left one was blue.

The fifth girl, who looked to be the oldest and tallest as well as the leader, was wearing all green, but her pants were darker than her shirt and jacket. Her gloves were green and sported the same symbol. Her hair was as green as grass, her eyes as blue as the sky (well, not right now, as it was raining).

"Who are they?" May asked, curious as to who the five girls were. "Do they belong in some sort of gang?"

"I don't think so." Ash said, looking at them. "They seem nice."

"I think the tall one looks amazing!" Brock shouted, leaping in front of the tallest girl, taking her hand in his own.

"Please will you give me the joy of being my wonderful girlfriend?" Brock asked, hearts in his eyes.

The girl responded by wordlessly holding her hand in front of Brock's face, a sphere of green energy forming in it. Her expression spoke volumes, particularly saying "back the f #$ away from me". Brock looked at it and realized that he might have put himself into some considerable danger. He jumped back, acting like the stereotypical anime character that had been threatened by the most badass girl in the area.

"Oh- I- um" Brock stammered, trying his best not to piss off this strange girl any further (though her expression now was one of mild irritation).

"Who are they?" Ash asked, shocked at the green girls display of power.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked as well.

"We could ask you the same question." The taller girl said, walking over to Ash, Brock, and May.

"Well, I'm May." May said, stepping forward. "And these are my two friends, Ash and Brock."

"You kind of look like my dad's cousin." Skyla said. Destiny nodded in agreement as well as the rest of Team Lunar Fire.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." May said, blushing a little.

"I'm Ash." Ash said, pointing to himself. "I'm gonna be the world's best Pokémon master. And this is my best friend Pikachu."

"Pikachu" Pikachu said, waving.

"Yes, I can tell he's an idiot." The grey haired girl said. "But he does seem like a good person."

"Hey!" Ash shouted. "I'll have you know I'm going to be a Pokémon master someday."

"Pokémon master?" the grey haired girl asked.

"It's when someone becomes one of the best Pokémon trainers in the world." May explained.

"Pokémon trainer?" the orange haired girl asked. "Is that learning to empower your pokéforme and make it even more badass?"

"Where have you guys been?!" Ash shouted at them. "Time travelling? A trainer "

"Yes." The black haired girl said.

"Oh." Ash said, shutting up.

"And I'm Brock!" Brock shouted, jumping right in front of the tall one, who instinctively backhanded him back to his previous position.

"You deserved that one." May said, looking at Brock before turning to the five strange girls. "So who are you five?"

"I'm Skyla" the grey haired girl spoke up, pointing to herself. "I'm the badass of the group."

"I'm Flare" the orange haired girl said, standing next to Skyla. "I'm the other badass of the group."

"I'm Destiny." The black haired girl said, her voice quiet. "I'm Skyla's sister."

"I'm Dana." The blue and pink haired girl said. "I'm the strategist of the group."

"I'm Cela." The green haired girl said, stepping up to the rest of them. "I'm the leader of this team, Team Lunar Fire."

"Team Lunar Fire?" Ash asked. "Is that like a trainer team?"

"No." Cela said. "It's an Exploration Team."

"Oh, like in the comic books I read." May said.

"I guess so." Skyla said. "But I think we're nowhere near out point in time. I think we've travelled thousands of years into the future."

"How did you do that?" May asked. "The only two Pokémon that can travel through time are Dialga and Celebi, and I don't think you five seem like the types to challenge a legendary."

"Why not?" Skyla asked. "The only one I can't beat is my father. And besides, Cela has time manipulation abilities."

"Really?" Ash asked. "Prove it."

"They came out of a time hole in the sky, you idiot!" Brock shouted at Ash. "What more proof do you need?!"

"Oh, right." Ash remembered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Pikachu face palmed; he was used to this.

"We're here because we were trying to escape from a demon." Cela said. "I've run out of the necessary energy to time travel and I need to recharge for a while. By the way, what year is it?"

"It's the year 48XDC." May said, holding up one finger. "On June fifth."

"It would seem we've travelled eight thousand years into the future." Cela said, doing the math in her head.

" _ **Wait, we've done what now?"**_ Nightmare said, appearing next to Team Lunar Fire. Team Lunar Fire turned toward her, but it seemed that Ash, May, and Brock couldn't see her. Pikachu appeared to be able to, but he rubbed his eyes, thinking he was just seeing things.

"Where have you been for the past little while?" Skyla whispered, not wanting the three other people (Ash, May, and Brock) to know what she was saying.

" _ **I've had to recharge due to your little power outburst."**_ Nightmare said. _**"That's why I didn't answer you. Every time you enter that forme you'll need to rest to restore your energy. I can't use my power yet. I'm not fully recharged so you're on your own for a little while. By the way, you nailed that speech. I could see the fear in his eyes."**_

"You totally stole that speech from Dragon Ball Z." Flare said.

"I know." Skyla said. "It totally scared them, though."

"I know." Flare said, laughing. "I was laughing at him, especially when you started beating the sh!t out of him."

"I know right?" Skyla said.

"You guys know" Destiny said, cutting into the two girls talk of badassery. "They probably think we're strange."

 _With Ash, Pikachu, May, and Brock_

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said.

"You're right buddy." Ash said. "We should see what they're talking about."

"I think he said to mind your own business." May said.

"I'd love to find out if they're talking about me." Brock said, the hearts in his eyes once again. "They're all pretty, especially Cela."

"How did you restrain him before you met me?" May asked.

"Misty usually helped." Ash said. "She would usually punch him in the head or something. One time she hit him with her new bike and made him fix it."

"Well, I don't have a bike." May said. "I do have a chair though."

"No" Ash said. "That would break a perfectly good chair."

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"Well, should we tell them who we are?" Cela asked.

"It really wouldn't matter." Dana said. "We're not from this time. They wouldn't know us."

" _ **Also"**_ Nightmare said. _**"I don't think they have Pokémon powers. They seem to be split off from Pokémon."**_

"Split off?" Destiny asked. "How?"

" _ **I've heard"**_ Nightmare said. _**"that some event would cause a split between Pokémon and humans, causing humans to become weak and Pokémon as well. I think this is a long time after that event, when no one truly remembers them being one and the same."**_

"That does make sense." Cela said. "I've heard that. Dialga told me something about that."

"So, let's tell them." Flare said.

"Fine" Cela said as they walked over to Ash, May, Pikachu, and Brock.

"So" May said, a confused look on her face. "Who exactly are you guys?"

"We'll tell you later." Cela said. "Right now, let's find all of us some decent shelter."

"Okay." Ash said.

 _Nearby_

"Did you hear that James?" Jessie asked her long-time partner. "These guys might have special powers and time travelling abilities."

Jessie was wearing a white shirt that went down to her midriff and split on the bottom. She had a black shirt on under it. The shirt had a giant red R on it. Her pants were the same color and went under her black boots. Her hair was red and was in a style that only an anime character could pull off. Her eyes were green.

"I know." James said, looking through his binoculars. "We could use them for our plans."

James was wearing pretty much the same thing as Jessie, except his shirt covered his entire chest. His hair was purple and was in a more practical style (though it was still an anime heir style). His eyes were the same color as his hair.

"And we could send 'em to the boss." Meowth (who was a Meowth). "He'd love to have them on his team."

While Meowth fantasized about how the boss would benefit from having five powerful girls in the ranks of Team Rocket, Jessie and James (yes, the ones from the anime) began to notice the others.

"It seems that the twerp is here as well." Jessie said.

"He's been there the whole time." James said. "Should we engage?"

"Not now." Jessie said. "Wait till later. When they've settled down. Then we'll strike."

The three members of Team Rocket laughed to themselves as they configured their epic plan (that may or may not succeed :P)

 _Later— with Team Lunar Fire, Ash, May, Pikachu, and Brock_

"So" May said, confused. "You're from the distant past?"

"Yep." Skyla said.

"And" Ash asked, eating some rice balls. "You have the ability to become Pokémon?"

"Only two of us." Cela explained. "It's kind of like becoming Super Saiyan; it takes dedication and quite possibly watching your best friend get killed."

Ash, May, Pikachu, and Brock looked at the green haired girl with confusion.

"That was a joke." Skyla said. "She's making a Dragon Ball Z reference. But going pokéforme is pretty much going Super Saiyan. It boosts your power up by a lot. Me and Flare can do it, but the rest of them can't yet."

"So" Brock asked. "What forme are you guys?"

"I'm a Darkrai." Skyla said.

"Oh, I've met Darkrai." Ash said, Brock nodding in agreement.

"I haven't" May said.

"We were with Dawn then." Brock said.

"You guys have all the fun adventures without me." May protested.

"We saw Jirachi and Manaphy with you" Ash said.

"True." May surrendered.

"And I'm a Flareon." Flare said, pointing at herself and grinning.

"Woah." Ash said. "I have a Charizard and he loves to fight with Fire types. Maybe he'd like you."

Ash pulled out a Pokéball and opened it, releasing the ferocious Fire Dragon. Charizard roared and spit fire (mostly at Ash). He looked at Flare and tackled her, nuzzling her with his head. Flare laughed as she stood up, physically lifting Charizard off of her. Ash, May, Pikachu, and Brock all let their jaws drop to the floor. Charizard had to weigh at least twice what Flare weighed (Charizard weighed two hundred and seventy five pounds and was about six and a half feet, an above average height and weight) and she picked him up effortlessly without any aid from Charizard.

"What?!" she asked. "Are humans really weak in this time? I've lifted at least ten times this before. Hell, even Destiny could lift him without a problem and she's the physically weakest member of the group."

"Moving on." May said. "What are the rest of you guys?"

"I would be a Gardevoir." Destiny said. "Once I gain my pokéforme."

"I'd be a Cresselia." Dana said.

"I would be a Celeus" Cela said. "Which is what you humans refer to as a Celebi."

"So, you guys are all legendaries?" Ash asked.

"Sort of." Skyla said. "You have to be old enough to be a legendary. We're not twenty one yet, so we're in training."

"Except me." Cela said. "I'm twenty seven, so I'm okay. But we're in an exploration team."

"why twenty one?" Brock asked.

"Legal drinking age." Flare said; Team Lunar Fire agreed with it.

"Okay" Ash, May and Brock said warily. "That's a thing."

"Yep." Skyla said. "But we're only thirteen, so we can't be full-fledged legendaries yet."

"Well" Ash said. "I'll have to challenge you guys to a battle someday."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Charizard said proudly, standing next to Ash and roaring (though the humans only heard 'Char, Charizard')

"Bring it on!" Skyla and Flare said, stepping up and getting into battle poses.

"No, you don't." Cela said, grabbing the backs of their shirts. "We don't need anyone else seeing us use our powers. We need to remain inconspicuous."

"Why can't we have one battle?" Skyla and Flare whined.

"Because." Cela said. "Someone could see us. They'd think we were useful in some evil plan or something."

Just as Cela finished saying that, five nets came down over the five girls. Suddenly, they all heard a voices shouting in loud voices.

"To protect the world from devastation!" a woman's voice rang out.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" a man's voice joined her.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the woman shouted.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the man said.

"Jessie!" a red haired woman, Jessie, said as she landed in front of the Team Lunar Fire and the others.

"James!" a man with purple hair shouted as he landed next to her.

"Meowth!" a Meowth said in a Brooklyn accent as he landed in between the two humans.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie shouted, extending her hand.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James shouted, pulling a Pokéball off of his belt.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth shouted, extending his claws.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted, stepping back. Pikachu growled as sparks sparked from his cheeks. May and Brock instinctively reached for their Pokéballs.

"These guys are Team Rocket?" Skyla asked from under the net she was in. "They used to be way scarier."

"I know." Cela said, chuckling a little. "These guys are really incompetent. These nets are weak."

"Weak?!" James shouted. "Those nets are poly-fiber steel! They could hold back a Donphan!"

"So can I." Skyla said. "With one hand. It's not that hard."

"How dare you?!" Jessie shouted, getting very angry. "We spent hours putting this plan together! At least show us some respect!"

"Let me show you something worthy of respect." Skyla said, ripping apart the nets that held her. The rest of Team Lunar Fire did the same thing.

"Now" Skyla said, walking up to Team Rocket, letting her aura show. "Do you still want to demand respect?"

"You bet we do!" Jessie shouted, throwing out her Pokéball, releasing a snake Pokémon. "Go Seviper!"

"Cacturne!" James called, throwing down his Pokéball, which released a Cactus Pokémon.

The two Pokémon stood ready for battle as Skyla walked towards them. Flare joined her best friend, also ready to fight.

"I'll take the snake." Flare said. "You take the Cactus."

"Fair enough." Skyla said, an evil grin on her face.

"Do you think they can do it?" May asked, a little worried for her friends.

"They'll be fine." Cela said, reassuring the human girl. "They've beaten far stronger opponents than those two. It's Team Rocket you should be worrying about."

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" James commanded.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted.

Seviper swung his tail, which was now purple, towards Flare. Cacturne swung his arm, which was now green, at Skyla.

Flare caught Seviper's tail and threw a Fire Punch into his face that sent him back into Jessie. Skyla caught Cacturne's arm and leaned close to her face.

"You know what I am, don't you?" she asked, her tone sinister. "Your Dark powers have revealed my true forme to you, haven't they?"

"Cac— Cacturne." Cacturne stuttered as she backed up from Skyla.

"What did she say?" James asked.

"She said 'D-d-darkrai'" Skyla said, punching Cacturne once in the face, sending her flying back into James, who collided with Jessie, Seviper, and Meowth, sending them all flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted as they disappeared from view, leaving a star where they once truly vanished from sight.

Skyla and Flare turned around, grinning, to see Team Lunar Fire, who was giving them thumbs ups and the others, who had their jaws on the ground.

"That was amazing." May said, stunned. "We've never been able to beat them that fast."

"You guys are something else." Brock said, running up to Cela and trying to hug her. Cela responded to the hug attempt by shoving Brock so hard, he hit a tree. Brock fell on his face, stunned.

"weirdo." Cela said, wiping her hands.

"Have you stored enough power yet?" Destiny asked the Time Traveller.

"I don't know." Cela said. "There's no risk if I haven't. We'll just have to wait and use it again in the worst case."

"Okay." Destiny said. "Let's go. This world isn't the place for us. We don't fit in."

"True." Cela said. "I guess we should go now."

"Sweet." Skyla and Flare said, high fiving. "We get to find some strong fighters again."

"Are you sure?" Brock asked, walking closer to Cela, somehow recovered. "I'd really like you to stay."

"That settles it." Cela said. "We're leaving."

"NOOO!" Brock cried before Charizard smacked him across the back of his head with his claw.

"Ready, guys?" Cela asked her team, all of them giving her a thumbs up.

"Allright then." Cela said, drawing a deep breath as she gathered a black ball of energy and put it into her mouth. "Roar of Time!"

Cela roared, releasing the energy inside of her and creating a portal under the five of them. As Team Lunar Fire disappeared into the portal, Ash, Pikachu, May, and Brock waved. Brock was crying, saying something about never getting Cela's number.

Team Lunar Fire waved to their new friends as they left that time and disappeard, hopefully to the past, for their next adventure.

* * *

this chapter was mostly filler and was made as a joke. It also helps tie in my third fic, In Dark of Night, as part of this universe without making a boring explanation of how. Enjoy and review.


	10. Nightshade

Chapter Eight: Nightshade

"The time stream is weird." Flare said as the five girls were once again travelling through the long blue tunnel towards their new destination.

"Yeah." Skyla said, a little bored. "When are we gonna get to where we're going? In fact, where are we going? Or should I say 'when'?"

"I truly don't know." Cela said. "The time stream is unpredictable unless one is properly trained in it. Dialga knows how to reach accurate destinations better than I do. I can enter the time stream better, but she still has the knowledge of when and where."

"So" Dana asked her leader. "How are we gonna know when we're at the right place?"

"It will be when I run out of Time Energy." Cela said.

"Time Energy?" Team Lunar Fire asked.

"Time Energy is the energy I use to travel through time." Cela explained. "Me and Dialga figured out that time travel takes a different kind of energy than Grass or Psychic in my case or Dragon or Steel in her case. It's an energy instilled in our two heritages, the Time Goddesses for her, or the Celius in my case."

"I thought you were sisters." Destiny said.

"We are." Cela said. "But our parents were different races, so we had a chance of becoming either."

"Okay." Destiny said, the answer satisfying her.

"Back to what I was saying." Cela said. "We just called it Time Energy because we never really figured out what kind of energy it actually was. But we did figure out it has several uses, some of which being the freezing of the time around an individual or opening a time gate. The time gates are random at best and the direction you go is luck of the draw (for me at least). When we traveled to the future we traveled until I ran out of energy. Now we're doing the same thing. I have no idea how to stop. I'm not going to risk it with you four with me, so let's just ride."

"A thought occurs." Dana said, thinking over something. "If you can freeze time, then why didn't you just freeze Zygarde and then attack him? You transported us thousands of years into the future. I'm sure freezing him would be no problem."

"It took both your parents, Ace and Shadow, combined to stop him last time." Cela said to the rest of Team Lunar Fire. "Even if I could freeze him, which I couldn't because he's too powerful for me to freeze him, then I wouldn't be able to kill him in the time he would be frozen."

"So what you're saying is" Dana said, trying to make sense of what Cela had said. "That he's strong enough to beat you even if you freeze time for him?"

"Yes." Cela said. "I'm nowhere near powerful enough to fight on Zygarde's level. You guys would die in about five minutes at max if you fought him. I'm not saying that to ruin you guys' confidence, but I'm telling you that so you will train hard if you ever want a slight chance of beating him."

"Are we going to fight him?" Destiny asked.

"I'd prefer not to." Cela said. "I know eventually we may very well have to fight that monster, but until then, let's worry about other things."

"So, how long until we get out of the time stream?" Skyla asked. "I really want to hit something."

"It won't be long." Cela said, looking in front of her. "It would appear that the exit is just up ahead of us."

The five girls saw that the time stream was ending, meaning that Cela was running out of time energy.

They fell out of the time stream, landing on their backs and in a pile. They got up and dusted themselves off, stretching and popping various parts of their bodies, sighing in relief afterwards.

"So, where are we?" Dana asked, looking around and seeing that they were in woods of some sort. "I don't recognize any of our surroundings."

"From what I can tell from my connection to the time stream" Cela said, thinking. "I'd say we're seventeen years in the past from our time, three years before Zygarde was defeated the first time."

"So, what do we do?" Destiny asked. "Do we try to get back to our time or do we stay here for now?"

"Even if I thought time travelling was a good idea" Cela said. "I'm out of energy, so we're stuck her for the time being."

"What do you mean 'if you thought it was a good idea'?" Skyla asked. "Are you saying that we shouldn't try time travelling again?"

"Exactly." Cela said. "Time travel, especially for me, is a risky business. I can't control where we go. When we went into the future, I had no control. If we time travel again, we might end up at the end of time, or worse, the beginning."

"That would be a problem." Skyla said, the rest of Team Lunar Fire agreeing with her.

"Now" Cela said, looking around. "Let's take a look around and see if we can find anyone that can tell us where we are."

"But you said…" Flare started to say.

"I said I knew when we are." Cela said, cutting her teammate off. "Not where. I have no idea where we are. We could be in Kanto, Johto, or even Hoenn for all we know. The best idea for us now is to look for someone that knows their way around here to help us get to where we can stay for the night. We can try to blend in later."

"Can't be that hard." Skyla said. "They probably act just like us."

"True." Cela said. "But, we still need to be careful. We don't want some random person to attack us just because we do something stupid."

"True." Team Lunar Fire agreed.

"Now" Cela said, walking towards what she thought was the exit of the woods. Team Lunar Fire followed her to find a large town. Cela walked towards a building marked "hotel", entering it and walking up to the front desk.

"What can I help you with, ma'am?" the clerk asked.

"I need five rooms." Cela said. "One bed each. Or less rooms with more beds if you can."

"I can do that" the clerk said, handing Cela two keys, one silver colored and the other gold colored.

"This key is for your room, room four fourteen." The clerk said, pointing to the gold key. "And the other is for the closet."

"Are there five beds in the room?" Cela asked.

"Well, it has two couches and there are rollaway beds." The clerk said.

"Works for me." Cela said. She and the rest of Team Lunar Fire walked up to their room, unlocking it and choosing beds.

"We should rest up for tonight." Cela said. "We can look for assistance tomorrow."

"What time is it?" Skyla asked. "I'm not tired."

"Fine then." Cela said impatiently. "I'll tell you guys a story."

"What about?" Dana asked.

"About the first legendary." Cela said.

"First legendary?" Destiny asked.

"Yes." Cela said. "The first legendary. He was related to Darkrai and Cresselia, which makes him related to Ace, May, and Sapphire, meaning three of you are related to him very distantly. Very little is known about him, but Darkrai told Ace about him."

"What was he like?" Flare asked. "He seems pretty badass."

"From what I've heard" Cela said. "He was. Let me start with a physical description. Ace said he was a Dark and Ice type, one of the first. He was about six and a half feet tall in pokéforme. No one knows what he looked like in human forme. He had a white body, in sharp contrast to Darkrai's. He had a more humanoid shape to Darkrai, without an hourglass figure. His arms and legs were the same as Darkrai's, however. He was said to dark blue, icy shadows surrounding him and resembling a cape and the "skirt" part of a Darkrai's body was more like a cross between the Darkrai variant and a Gardevoir's dress, opening in the front and going down almost to the bottoms of his legs. His hair was like a Darkrai's, only frozen and an icy blue with a dark blue section in the front. The collar that a Darkrai had was the same, but it was more solidified and pointed, like it was frozen. His eyes were a dark blue and I've heard that they were more intimidating than a Darkrai's."

"That sounds awesome!" Flare said. "What was he called?"

"Um, let me think." Cela said, thinking. "I think he was called Froideum or Freezome or something. I can't remember the details."

(A/N—tat was a description of a pic I saw on Deviantart by forerunnerdreamer. It's a pretty badass pic and you should check it out. I'll put a link in the description (for DA readers))

"Now I can't sleep." Skyla said. "Because I want another story."

"Let me help you." Cela said, using Sleep Powder on Team Lunar Fire, then on herself. They would look around tomorrow.

 _The next day_

"So" Skyla said, yawning. "What should we do?"

"We should see where we are." Destiny said, thinking.

"I say we hit the food joints first." Flare said, getting a high five from Skyla.

"We should eat first." Cela said, realizing that they hadn't eaten in over eighteen hours. "It's been a while since we last ate."

"I saw a burger joint on the corner." Dana said.

"I'm in a buffet kind of mood." Skyla said. "I feel like eating a whole building."

"There was a buffet joint next to this building" Destiny said, but before she even finished her sentence, Skyla and Flare were both gone.

"Where the hell did they go?" Dana asked.

"My guess is the buffet." Cela said. "They left the second Destiny said 'buffet'."

"Should we join them?" Destiny asked.

"Well" Cela said, weighing her options. "I'm hungry. They'll eat all of it if we don't hurry. I'd say we should go."

"Allright then." Dana said as the three of them made their way out of the hotel and over to the buffet next door.

They walked inside to find Skyla and Flare sitting in a booth, sipping on some soda with at least ten empty plates each in front of them.

Cela, Destiny, and Dana sat down next to their two friends, eyeing the plates in front of them.

"How much did you eat?" Cela asked, shocked at the amount of food she imagined Skyla an Flare could pack away.

"Not enough." Skyla said, Flare nodding in agreement with her best friend. "We were being polite and waiting for you guys. If we didn't think you'd show, we'd have eaten so much more."

"Thanks for the courtesy." Cela said, going to get some food for herself, Dana and Destiny following suit.

They returned with random assortments of fruits, vegetables, meats, and other things. Once they had sat down with their food, Skyla and Flare got up and got themselves even more food, piling their plates high with pretty much ten times what the others got combined.

"Dear Arceo." Cela said, her jaw on the floor at the sight of her teammates' plates. "You gained your parents' appetites."

"We know." Flare and Skyla said simultaneously as they began to devour their food.

"They sure didn't lose anything from them." Cela said, noting how food was being sucked into their mouths like a vacuum.

"More!" Skyla and Flare said as they got up and racing to the buffet table with three more plates piled high EACH.

"I think we should leave" Cela said as the contents of all three plates disappeared into Skyla and Flare's mouths. "before someone gets mad at us."

The rest of Team Lunar Fire nodded and got up to leave, except for Skyla and Flare, who went back up to get more food. Destiny and Dana grabbed them by their shirt collars and dragged them out of the buffet area.

 _Outside_

"What's going on out here?" Cela asked as they walked outside.

There was a crowd standing around something, but Cela couldn't make out what they were crowding around.

"They're standing around what they believe to be Team Nightshade?" a voice said from behind Team Lunar Fire.

"Who are you?" Cela said, turning around.

"We would be Team Nightshade." Another voice said from behind the rookie team.

"We used Substitute to make fakes so we wouldn't be noticed." A third voice said.

"Show yourselves." Cela demanded.

"As you wish." The first voice said. Five figures emerged in front of Team Lunar Fire, all of them from the ground, standing in a sort of V pattern. The five girls appeared to be in their teens, looking no older than about sixteen. They all had a sort of ghostly aura.

"How come all the tough teams and people are all younger than me?" Cela mumbled, feeling jealous.

"I'm Shelly." The owner of the first voice said, standing to the far left. Her voice had a soft, icy tone.

Shelly was wearing a white kimono that went down to her feet. Under it she had on white shoes with purple laces as well as deep, icy blue shirt and shorts (for modesty's sake). There was a large red bow tied around her waist. She wore white gloves that matched her kimono. She had two icy blue bows in her hair. They seemed to resemble icy rocks. She had a purple, diamond shaped gem on her forehead. She wore purple lipstick. Her hair was white on the top and icy blue on the bottom. Her eyes were blue and had yellow around them.

"I'm Chloe." The owner of the second voice said, standing on the far right. Her voice was a small bit fiery, but seemed overall pleasant.

Chloe was wearing black pants and a blue grey long sleeved shirt with black, vertical stripes. Her shoes were a purple color that resembled a spirit flame and had purple laces. She had on gloves that were black with purple stripes on them. Her hair was the same color as her shoes and it seemed to move similar to a flame. Her eyes were yellow and seemed piercing.

"I'm Donna." Said the girl standing to the right of Shelly. Her voice seemed to give one chills, but it wasn't out of fear.

Donna was wearing a deep purple, short sleeved shirt and pants. Her shoes were the same color and had purple laces. Her gloves were the same color and seemed to be claws. Her hair was the same color of purple and seemed ghostly. Her eyes were red and had a slight mischievous look in them. When she grinned, her white teeth showed and her mouth made a shape like the Joker's smile.

"And I'm Cara." Said the girl on the left of Chloe. Her voice seemed like a whisper.

Cara was wearing a dark grey jumpsuit with black boots. She had on fingerless gloves of the same color. Her hair was a dark grey and flowed behind her like it was ghostly. Her eyes were red, about a shade lighter than Donna's. Her lipstick was yellow and made her lips seem like they were a zipper.

"I'm Scarlet." The girl in the middle said, her voice confident and bold. "I'm the leader of this little team."

Scarlet was wearing a purple skirt with a pink stripe on the bottom that went halfway down her thighs. She had purple shoes with pink laces. Her shirt was purple and was ripped in a jagged pattern on the bottom. She wore purple gloves that seemed to have some sort of magical properties. She had on a necklace made up of red orbs shaped like vertical ovals. Her hair (or at least what was visible) was a purple color and flowed over her shoulders. The reason some of her hair wasn't seen was because she wore a sort of witch's hat over it. The hat was purple, but it was pink on the end and spiked out in various places, the ends of those spikes pink. She wore thin red lipstick, which made her mouth seem jagged. Her eyes were red, the darkest shade among the whole team, accented so by the yellow of her scleras (the part of the eye that is normally white).

"I'm Cela." Cela said, stepping up. "I'm the leader of this team, Team Lunar Fire."

"I'm Skyla." Skyla said, stepping up. "I'm one of the two badasses of the group."

"I'm Flare." Flare said, standing next to her best friend. "I'm the other badass."

"I'm Skyla." Skyla said in a quiet voice. "I'm Skyla's sister."

"I'm Dana." Dana said. "I'm the strategist of the group, even though most of our strategies involve us fighting and beating the sh!t out of whatever gets in our way."

"Pleased to meet you." Team Nightshade said as the two teams shook hands.

"Are you part of a guild?" Scarlet asked, looking Team Lunar Fire up and down.

"Technically no" Cela said. "We're not even from this time. We had a time travelling accident and we've decided to stay here."

"We'll take you to our guild then." Scarlet said. "I'm sure they'll be happy to give you guys a position."

"Okay." Cela said. "That sounds cool. Just give me and my team time to talk it over first."

"Sure" Scarlet said, Team Nightshade backing away while Team Lunar Fire discussed their proposal amongst themselves.

"So" Cela said. "Should we accept their proposal or what?"

"Let's do it." The rest of Team Lunar Fire said, nodding.

"We're in." Cela said to Team Nightshade.

"Allright." Donna said. "You guys seem pretty tough. I'd love to train with you guys."

"Then let's go." Scarlet said, opening a portal. She motioned for Team Lunar Fire to follow and they all stepped into the portal to reach the guild.

 _Oracia Guild_

"Well, here we are." Scarlet said, pointing out the Guild headquarters. "Let's introduce you to the guildmaster."

"okay." Team Lunar Fire said, following Team Nightshade to the guildmaster's room. They opened the door to reveal a Lucario man sitting in a chair.

"Ah, Team Nightshade." The Lucario man greeted the Exploration Team. "I see you've returned. And who are these people with you?"

"This is Team Lunar Fire." Scarlet said. "They're going to join this guild."

"Okay." The Lucario man said (his name was John). "They can take the mission to the North Dungeon. There's a child lost inside of it. This can be their initiation"

"On it." Scarlet said. "I'll take you to the Dungeon."

"Thanks." Cela said as Scarlet opened a portal. They all stepped into it and vanished, heading towards their destination.

 _North Dungeon-outside_

"Here we are." Scarlet said as Team Lunar Fire and Team Nightshade stepped out of the portal to the North Dungeon. "This is where your mission takes place."

"Thanks." Cela and the rest of Team Lunar Fire thanked Team Nightshade for showing them to their mission.

"Welcome." Scarlet said. "But there's just one thing you need to do first."

"What's that?" Cela asked.

"You need to beat us." Donna said. "To prove your skill."

I know this one's a little shorter than the other chapters, but I couldn't make it any longer. The next one will be longer, though.


	11. North Dungeon Part One: Entrance

Chapter Nine: The North Dungeon Part One: Entrance

 _Previously on Team Lunar Fire:_

 _-"Where are we?"_

" _We're in the time stream."_

 _-"We should look around before we do anything else."_

 _-"We're Team Nightshade. I'm Scarlet and these are my friends Cara, Shelly, Donna, and Chloe."_

 _-"We can show you the guild so you can become members."_

" _Cool."_

 _-"They can take the mission to the North Dungeon. There's a lost child inside of it."_

 _-"Before you begin your mission we need to battle you to test your skills."_

 **The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire: The North Dungeon**

"You want us to fight you?" Skyla asked.

"Yep." Scarlet said. "What? Do you think we'll beat you so easy?"

"It's not that." Flare said. "It's just that we're afraid you won't be a challenge."

"Are you saying we're weak?" Shelly asked.

"No." Cela said. "Those two are really strong and they're worried that they won't get a good fight. Let's see why you're really popular around here."

"All right." Team Nightshade said, getting into battle stances. "Let's do this."

"Bring it on." Team Lunar Fire countered, getting into their own battle stances.

The two teams charged at each other, summoning their respective energies. They collided, a huge smoke cloud resulting.

When the smoke cloud cleared, both teams seemed to be in a stalemate.

"You guys are pretty good." Scarlet said, pushing against Skyla.

"You too." Cela said, her and Donna in a deadlock.

"I have to admit you're pretty much ready for this." Cara said, struggling with Flare.

"Really?" Dana asked, grappling with Chloe.

"Yes." Shelly said, her and Destiny standing in front of each other, ready to strike again. "You've proven that you're ready to take on this mission."

"Awesome." Skyla said. "But are we still gonna fight?"

"Maybe later." Scarlet said. "You guys should go find that child."

"On it." Team Lunar Fire said, running into the Dungeon.

"Think they can handle it?" Shelly asked Scarlet.

"We held back for them." Scarlet said. "But I'm thinking they also held back some from us as well."

"Like how much?" Donna asked.

"I think they might be legendary class." Scarlet said.

"Really?" Cara asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah." Scarlet said.

 _Inside the North Dungeon_

What Team Lunar Fire saw inside of the Dungeon was unlike anything they'd ever seen before. It was a lush green field with beautiful flowers of varying colors scattered around it. There was fresh grass everywhere, some as tall or taller than the members of Team Lunar Fire. There was a wonderful aroma about the room that was sweet.

The members of Team Lunar Fire walked into the room, eyeing it and taking in all of the beauty. They took deep breaths to fill their nostrils with the wonderful aroma of the room.

" _Something's odd about that scent."_ Cela thought as she and her team began to sit down and pick some of the flowers.

"This is so beautiful." Destiny said, picking a bouquet.

"This is the best smelling room I've ever been in." Skyla and Flare said, taking in deep breaths of the aroma of the room.

"It is a very sweet scent." Cela said, sighing with content and closing her eyes.

"Wait." Cela said, her eyes shooting open. "That's not good."

"Flare!" Cela shouted. "Use Lava Plume!"

"But Cela!" Flare whined. "The flowers."

"Whatever." Cela said, using Safeguard. A bluish white field expanded out from Cela's form, enveloping the rest of Team Luna Fire. The team stopped being calm and taking deep breaths.

"What's going on?" Destiny asked.

"We were all under the effects of Sweet Scent." Cela explained.

"Sweet Scent?" the rest of Team Lunar Fire asked.

"It is a hypnotic scent" Cela explained. "that can calm a person to the point of sleep. I've been affected by it before, so I knew what it was when I started to feel it. You haven't been affected by it before, so it was new to you. Only someone as powerful as your parents can be fully immune to it. There must be a Grass type somewhere causing it. Flare, use Lava Plume to smoke them out so we can fight them."

"On it." Flare said, summoning Fire into her hands. She threw her hands out to the side, Fire pulsing out from them and making a wide radius, burning the grass around them and removing the Sweet Scent from the area. Several pokéforme Grass types burst from the Grass, yelling and burning. Among them were Roserade, Meganium, Venasaur, and Vileplume.

"So, there were a lot of grass types using their Sweet Scent to affect us." Cela said. "That would explain why we were affected so quickly."

"So, what do we do?" Destiny asked.

Skyla and Flare already knew what they were going to do (you probably know too). They charged at the powerful Grass types and threw powerful punches, Flare using Fire Punch and Skyla using Dark Punch.

The Pokémon attacked growled and backed up under the onslaught of the two powerful legendaries. The others of them used their Energy Balls and Solarbeams to try and defeat the two girls, several of them hitting Skyla and Flare.

The two girls were knocked backwards from the force of the blows, Skyla taking more damage than Flare due to her typing (Fire takes less from Grass).

"Are you guys okay?" Destiny asked, using her healing powers on the two of them.

"We're fine." Skyla said, standing up. "But these guys are gonna pay."

"Why do you two always have to break things and get into fights?" Cela asked, face palming.

"Genetics." Dana suggested, earning her a smack in the back of her head by Cela.

"We're badasses." Flare suggested.

"And you don't become a badass" Skyla said, clenching her fist. "By being a passive individual."

"You become a badass" Flare said, clenching her own fist. "By kicking asses."

"You two would think that." Dana said.

"Well" Skyla said, chuckling. "We're the most powerful members on the team. How do you think we got this way in the first place?"

"By being direct descendants to the three most powerful beings on the planet." Cela said, rolling her eyes.

"that too." Destiny said.

"Well" Flare said, gritting her teeth. "It's time we got our revenge on those wimpy Grass types over there."

"Right." Skyla said, walking next to her best friend as they summoned a large amount of energy, preparing to reengage the Grass types that had knocked them back not five minutes earlier.

The two of them leapt at the Grass types, firing powerful blasts of their respective energies at the opposing Grass types.

The Grass types never knew what hit them. As soon as Skyla and Flare finished firing their blasts, they began landing powerful punches. Once they had stopped that, there wasn't a single Grass type still standing (besides Cela).

"That was impressive." Cela said. "I can't believe you guys just took out all those Grass types."

"We're just badass like that." Skyla said.

"Can't argue with that logic." Cela said, not even trying to argue that point. "Let's just figure out where this child is."

"Right." Team Lunar Fire said.

 _With Team Nightshade and John (the guildmaster)_

"So, John." Scarlet said as Team Nightshade reentered their guild.

"What is it, Scarlet?" John asked.

"Why did you let those guys enter our guild?" Shelly asked.

"Without testing them we mean." Donna chimed in.

"I looked into their auras." John said. "They're pure hearted individuals. I could sense no malice or evil in them. The grey haired one has a dark cloud over her soul, but I can tell she had a good heart."

"So, you think they're…?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." John said. "I think they can save the world."

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

"Let's check the next room." Destiny said.

"All right." The rest of Team Lunar Fire said.

They entered the next room to find it surprisingly empty, save for a shape huddled in the corner.

"What is that?" Cela asked.

Skyla and Flare walked over to the shape, which quivered and made noises as if it was sobbing. When Skyla touched it, it jumped as if scared.

"Wh-what do you want?" it said, backing up towards the wall away from Team Lunar Fire.

The shape was a girl about Skyla's height. She was wearing black leggings with black shoes. She wore a blue pair of pants with a blue shirt that was black on the top and had blue sleeves. She had teardrop earrings on that were blue. She had black markings around her eyes that made it seem as if she was wearing a mask. Her eyes were red with large, black pupils. They were moist from what seemed to be crying.

"What's wrong?" Skyla asked, extending her hand. "We're not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that?" the girl asked.

"We haven't hurt you yet." Flare said.

"I don't know who you are." The girl said. "I don't know what anything is anymore. I'm not myself."

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Skyla asked. "Then we can help you. It's sort of our job."

"My name is Kiria." The girl, Kiria, said, taking Skyla's extended hand. Cela sucked in a quick breath at the mention of the name, Kiria.

"Something wrong?" Dana asked her leader.

"I knew a girl named Kiria." Cela said. "She met your cousin, Ace, and Shadow on the first day of school. She was a Riolu, like this girl. She was older than this though. Almost three years older."

"We're three years before that." Destiny said. "Maybe it's the same girl."

"Maybe." Cela said. "But I can't be sure."

"So, how did you come to be trapped in this Dungeon?" Flare asked. "You don't seem like the type to enter a Dungeon like this one."

"I just found myself here." Kiria said. "I was sleeping in my own bed when suddenly I was turned into a Riolu and found myself here."

"So, wait" Skyla said, trying to process what Kiria had said. "You were just a plain human before?"

"Yeah." Kiria said. "I had just turned thirteen and I was getting ready to go have a party with my friend Shade when this happened. I don't even know if this is my time or not."

"So" Flare said. "You're from what year?"

"32GDR" Kiria said.

"That's a long time in the future." Cela said, stepping up. "We'll take you to the guildmaster and he can help you to get settled in this time."

"I want to go home." Kiria said.

"I know." Cela said. "But we can't help you that way. All the beings with time capabilities don't have the capability to send you back that far into the future."

"So, I have to stay here?" Kiria asked.

"Yes." Cela said. "I'm sorry."

"Hey" Skyla said, patting Kiria on the shoulder. "It's not so bad here. The people are friendly and you'll love it."

"I guess." Kiria said. "I might as well make the best of it."

"That's the spirit." Dana said. "Now let's get out of here before more Grass types show up."

"Wait." Kiria said. "There's something in this Dungeon that could help me get back to my time."

"What is it?" Cela asked, clearly interested in any objects having to do with time.

"I heard it was called" Kiria said, trying to remember the name of the object. "A Time Flower, I think."

"A Time Flower?!" Cela exclaimed. The rest of Team Lunar Fire looked at her in confusion.

"A Time Flower" Cela explained. "Is a very special flower, even more special than a Gracidea. It can allow the user to see through time. It helps some Psychic types hone their vision abilities. It may even see memories of certain people."

"So, it could help us see certain things that happened before we were born?" Skyla said. "I've always wondered what everyone was talking about when they mentioned the "Battle of the Shadows"."

Cela sucked in another breath as her eyes went wide. Her heart beat a little faster. Everyone looked at her and Destiny touched her shoulder gingerly, comforting her.

"It's okay." She said. "It's over now."

"You don't understand." Cela said. "The Battle of the Shadows was the most vicious fight the Hall of Origins ever saw. Even though we won, we lost."

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"That battle cost us the life of one of our most respected members." Cela said, actually shedding a tear.

"Really?" Skyla said. "dad never told us about someone dying when Yveltal attacked the Hall."

"That wasn't the Battle of Shadows." Cela said. "You know what? Let me show you. If a Time Flower is here, it will tell us what actually happened."

"What do you mean?" Skyla asked.

"I wasn't present for the Battle of Shadows." Cela explained. "The Time Flower will tell me what happened as well, if it's here."

"So, what's the Battle of Shadows?" Kiria asked.

"It was the darkest moment of the Hall of Origin" Cela explained. "Only a couple of legendaries were present for it. It's the one thing every legendary knows about, but not all of us know the details."

"So" Kiria said. "The Time Flower could help us see that?""

"Possibly." Cela said. "It's worth a shot."

"I think I saw something pointing to it down this way." Kiria said, pointing down a hallway. "But something turned me around and I ended up here."

"Well, then, let's go down that way." Skyla said. "And try to find the Time Flower."

"All right!" Flare shouted. "Let's go!"

Team Lunar Fire, along with Kiria, walked down the hallway towards the end of it. When they were about halfway down, a Darchic (Dar-kick) Ball (basically a Shadow Ball, but made out of Psychic and Dark energy) struck Skyla in the face, knocking her back. The energy didn't hurt her much due to her Dark typing, but the initial impact of the ball knocked her back about ten feet.

"What the hell was that?!" she shouted angrily, standing up and summoning her own Dark energy into her hands.

"Be gone trespassers!" a female voice shouted as its shape landed in front of the Exploration Team. "This place is sacred."

The female the voice belonged to was about Skyla's height. She was wearing a short black dress with black leggings under it. She wore black shoes with black laces which were in between formal and casual. Her shirt was black with two large white bows in a vertical line. She wore long black gloves that went up to her shoulders. She wore a very dark pink hat. Her hair was black and was short. It had two white bows on each side. She wore deep red lipstick that was about the color of Skyla's scarf. Her eyes were a light blue, but they had determination in them. She was a Gothorita, her Dark and Psychic aura showing (yes, I made the Gothita evolutionary line Dark/Psychic— when I first saw it, I thought it was Dark type (what with "Goth" and all) anyway).

"so, you're the one that hit me." Skyla said. "Now it's time to beat you down."

"Bitch, I will kick your ass." The Gothorita said, getting into a battle pose.

"Bring it on!" Skyla shouted, leaping into battle with the Gothorita. The two of them exchanged punches and kicks, neither of them seeming to gain an advantage.

"You're pretty good." The Gothorita said, stopping the fight. "We've got to finish this later."

"You too." Skyla said, also stopping. "And yes we do."

"My name's Randall." The Gothorita said, extending her hand. "But call me Randi. If you call me Randall, I'll f #$ing kill you."

"Mine's Skyla." Skyla said, shaking Randi's hand. "And these are my friends Cela, the green haired one, Destiny, black haired one, Flare, the fiery one, Dana, the pink one, and Kiria, the blue one."

"I've met the Riolu girl." Randi said.

"We're looking for the Time Flower." Flare said.

"Why?" Randi asked suspiciously. "Many people want the Time Flower for its powers."

"Well" Cela said nervously. "We technically want it for that, but we're only interested in using it once to figure out how to get Kiria here home."

"It can't help you that way." Randi said, causing Kiria's face to fall. "But we can try anyway."

Kiria's face brightened a little. Randi walked them down to the end of the hallway, showing them into a room with a black and blue flashing flower.

"This is the Time Flower." Randi said, extending her hand towards it. "To use its power you have to touch it. Only a special type, like a Dark type can touch it."

"Okay." Skyla said, walking up to the Flower.

"Wait." Cela said. "You've got to be careful. One wrong touch and you'll destroy the Flower."

"So, how do I touch it?" Skyla asked.

"Put a small amount of your aura into it." Destiny said. "It will sync with it and expand the vision to all of us."

"Right." Skyla said, extending her hand toward the Flower once again, this time with a small surge of Dark energy in it. "Thanks, sis."

"Welcome." Destiny said.

Skyla sent her small surge of Dark energy into the Flower, causing it to react by blooming. It sent out a strange wave of energy that permeated the minds of every being in the room. A vision began to play in their minds, but they could still talk and react to it.

The vision showed two people, both male, standing in front of each other. One of them looked like a teenager and the other looked to be in his thirties.

"No, no, no." Cela said, shedding a tear. "Not this."

"What is it?" Skyla asked, worried for her leader, as was the rest of Team Lunar Fire, as well as Kiria and Randi.

"This is it." Cela said, her tone containing shock and sadness. "This is the one battle that none of the legendaries wants to talk about or even think about."

"What do you mean?" Randi asked. "What kind of horrific battle could be so bad that not even the legendaries would talk about it?"

"The one battle that the legendaries lost." Cela said, clenching her fist, causing it to twitch. "The one battle where no matter what the outcome, we would lose. We were attacked, but that attack was just a distraction for the real battle. The battle that only two of us were present for. The Battle of the Shadows."

* * *

what could this "Battle of the Shadows" be? Who is fighting in it? Why do the legendaries not want to talk about it? Find out in the next chapter of The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire.

* * *

On a side note, the gothorita girl introduced in this story is actually based off of a friend of mine, who gave me a character description of her when i asked her if she wanted to be in a work of mine (it was another one, but i forgot and just threw her in this one) which coincidentally fit that of a Gothorita.

* * *

On another side note, the teaser for the next chapter, Battle of the Shadows, will be on Deviantart soon. It's under the same username as this one and should be there before the week is out.


	12. Battle of the Shadows

Chapter Ten: North Dungeon Part 2: Battle of the Shadows

 _Previously on Team Lunar Fire:_

 _-"I need you to enter this Dungeon and rescue this child."_

 _-"I'm Kiria."_

 _-"This is the Time Flower. It can show the past or even the future."_

 _-"This is from four years ago. The one battle that we lost: The Battle of the Shadows."_

 **The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire Chapter 10: The North Dungeon Part Two: Battle of the Shadows**

 _Flower vision (flashback of sorts)-four years prior to Team Lunar Fire's current date (seven years before the events of Azure Light for a better time frame—note there will be no interaction from Team Lunar Fire during the vision)_

"Why did you want to see me?" The thirteen year old boy said to the man that had called him into that hallway.

The boy was wearing a black shirt with black pants. His shoes were black with black laces. He had on a black jacket that kind of flared out in the back. On his hands were black, fingerless gloves. He wore a blood red scarf around his neck. His hair was black as night, as black as his clothes. His eyes were a mixture of black and blue. This was Ace Hunter.

The man was wearing a white shirt that had a large sky blue section in the front. His pants were also white with a light blue section that seemed connected to the first one. His shoes were white with blue laces. He had on a white jacked that had dark blue squares on the back. His hair was a dark blue color. His eyes had a triangular blue mark extending from them into his hair. The eyes themselves were a watery blue. This man was Lugia.

Ace looked at Lugia, the man who had been a mentor to him, as he had also been his mentor in arts. Something seemed off about him, like something was different. His aura was slowly changing. Changing into something negative. Something dark and evil.

"It's taking" Lugia began to say as his face became sad. "Me"

"What's taking—" Ace started to say before his eyes widened and he gasped.

"How long?" Ace asked the Sea Guardian, his tone both serious and worried.

"A month." Lugia said, beginning to struggle with something inside of him. "I can't fight it off for much longer."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ace asked, confused as to what he was capable of doing to help his mentor. He was no sealsmaster nor did he have godlike powers (his were more like demonic).

"Kill me." Lugia said, beginning to pant.

"What?!" Ace said, horrified at the Sea Guardian's request.

"I need you to kill me." Lugia said. "You're the only one that can."

"I won't kill you, Lugia." Ace said, walking over to his friend. "I can help you. We need to get Arcey to—"

"Arceus can't help me." Lugia said. "Yveltal shattered her seals."

"Yveltal" Ace growled the name of the one being that had taken a friend from him, the one person he despised.

"I'm beyond Arceus' help." Lugia said, now sweating. "You have to do it. You're the only one with the power to kill me."

"I— I can't." Ace said, backing up slowly from Lugia.

"Please." Lugia said, tears actually forming in his eyes. "You have to do this. I can't hold him back any more." You've got to stop him. For Bianca. For the others."

"Cipher won't surface." Ace said. "You've just got to tighten your grip. I'll help you."

" **Oh, you can't help him"** a dark and demonic voice came from Lugia's mouth. **"He's mine now. I'm going to kill him… right after I kill you."**

"you're going to have to do a whole lot to kill me." Ace said. "I won't let you take my friend."

" **Do you really think you can save him?"** the voice said evilly. **"You can't even restrain your own powers."**

Immediately after the voice had said that, Ace ran up and punched Lugia in the face, knocking him back into the wall behind him.

"Let him go, Cipher." Ace said, his voice angry.

" **Or what?"** the voice, Cipher, said, chuckling. **"It's not like you're powerful enough to stop me."**

"I will make you release him." Ace said, summoning Dark energy to his hands.

" **Bring it on."** Cipher (as long as Lugia is like this, I'll refer to him as Cipher) said, standing up and summoning his own combination Flying and Psychic energy.

Ace lunged at Cipher, landing a powerful Supermon punch on his face. Cipher stepped back from the force of the blow, almost immediately retaliating with a punch of his own. Ace flipped over, righting himself onto his feet.

" **You're good, Hunter."** Cipher said, wiping a small amount of blood off of his mouth. **"But, you're not good enough to beat me. You're still too young and inexperienced to match me in combat."**

"I will stop you." Ace said. "You will not take him."

" **That's a laugh."** Cipher said, chuckling again.

"Let him go!" Ace shouted, firing a Dark Blast at Cipher, who dodged it.

The two combatants lunged at each other, trading punches and kicks until Ace eventually landed a hard and powerful blow that sent Cipher into the wall once again.

" **It seems we are at a stalemate, Hunter."** Cipher said, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, confused.

" **You won't kill me because you don't want to kill your precious friend."** Cipher explained. **"And the weakling inside of me won't let me kill you because he sees you as a child figure to him, one who understood him."**

"Well, then" Ace said, his tone both calm and threatening at the same time. "Let's remove the blocks, shall we?"

" **What?"** Cipher asked; now it was his turn to be confused.

"Let's remove the things keeping us from harming each other." Ace said, his tone now carrying a hint of evil to it.

" **I see."** Cipher said, understanding. **"But, I warn you that when I do this, understand that any chance you had of winning will disappear."**

"Oh, I know." Ace said. "And you should know that I'm going to enjoy taking you down."

" **You're pretty cocky for a child."** Cipher observed. **"Such cockiness will get you killed. By me."**

"Oh, I'm fully confident in my own skills." Ace said, a smug expression on his face. "I have full faith in myself that I'm going to take you down."

" **You will regret this, Hunter."** Cipher said as he got into a power up position. Ace also got into a power up position.

Both fighters summoned their respective auras to their bodies in an attempt to power themselves up.

Cipher laughed as his white and blue clothes began to turn a dark shade of purple. His aura gained a Dark aspect. Purple began to spread over his body and clothing. His clothes became a very deep shade of purple that almost resembled a black color. His skin gained a slight purple tint to it. The markings on his eyes changed shape to almost resemble flames, their color black. His eyes themselves turned red, both the scleras (the part of the eye that is usually white) and the irises. The pupils stayed black, however. If Ace had been looking at Lugia, he'd have gasped. The extent of the Pokerus disease was devastating. Lugia had been almost completely taken over by the disease he'd been cursed with since birth. Cipher had almost completely taken control of Lugia's nervous system.

Ace shouted as his aura began to grow Darker as he released his hold on his powers. His hair flashed white for a brief second before returning to its black color. His eyes flashed a bloody red for about the same amount of time before they became a black and blue mix once again. His aura began to twitch as even the shadows around him began to move towards him. His body gave out a shockwave as his head and arms were thrown back while his hair turned white and his eyes turned red. When he was finished, he stood before Cipher, his transformation into the powerful Nightmare nearly complete (he wasn't shifting into pokéforme). His aura was very Dark now, his Nightmare powers unleashed. He had been holding them back so as to not infect his friends, but now he was going to use every ounce of power he had to take on Cipher and save Lugia.

" **It seems like I underestimated you, Hunter."** Cipher said, taking in the sight of Ace Hunter in his Nightmare aspect and reading his aura. **"Your power is massive. But is it enough to beat me?"**

" _ **We'll see, now won't we?"**_ Nightmare (this is what Ace is referred to as when in this state) said, clenching his fists.

Nightmare moved at a speed that Cipher wasn't expecting and punched him in the face. Cipher flew backwards into a portal made of shadows that Nightmare had just created. Nightmare flew after him, the two of them exchanging blows throughout the entire journey through the portal. When they exited the portal, they were on a planet far away from earth.

" **What is this place?"** Cipher asked, confused as to his surroundings.

" _ **We're on a moon far away from Earth."**_ Nightmare said. _**"There's no way back until this fight is over."**_

" **You really were serious about not holding back."** Cipher said. **"I must say you've really thought this through. You really think we'd destroy the planet if we fought?"**

" _ **Potentially."**_ Nightmare said. _**"Now that I'm not going to hold back, let's fight."**_

" **Yes."** Cipher said, chuckling. **"Let's."**

Nightmare and Cipher lunged at each other, both of them pulling back their fists for powerful punches, Nightmare's infused with Darkness and Cipher's infused with Darkness and Psychic energy. Their fists collided in midair, resulting in a small explosion. Shockwaves emanated from their fists, moving some of the gravel around them.

They were thrown backwards from the force emitted from their collision. But, without even missing a beat, they cupped their hands by their sides, drawing their energy into them. Nightmare's was purely black while Cipher's was black mixed with the darker pink of Psychic energy. Eventually, the energy they had gathered had made a ball the size of a basketball.

" **Dark Necro Force Beam!"** Cipher shouted, releasing the energy in his hands. The sound it made was like a sci-fi lazer cannon.

" _ **Kyuryoon Black Dragon Shadow Aura Burst!"**_ Nightmare shouted, releasing the energy in his hands. Its sound resembled a Kamehameha.

The two beams collided in between the two fighters, creating a large ball in the center. The ball moved back and forth between the two fighters as they continued to pour their energy into it, neither of them backing down.

" **I must say, Hunter."** Cipher shouted over the roar of the energy he was releasing. **"You've done well to hold out this long against me. You've even perfected your Kyuryoon attack. But this will end here with you dead at my feet."**

" _ **Don't count on it!"**_ Nightmare shouted, struggling against the threat of the ball of energy. _**"I won't let you have Lugia! I will stop you, no matter what! Now feel my power!"**_

Both fighters ceased pouring energy into the large sphere at the same time. They once again lunged at each other, throwing energy infused punches. Nightmare's punch landed straight in Cipher's face. The Shadow Guardian was thrown backwards by the force of the blow, crashing into a large pile of rocks. He stood up angrily, lunging towards Nightmare for another attack.

Cipher punched Nightmare in the face, throwing five more punches just like it. Nightmare used Blaze Kick on the Shadow Guardian, but Cipher blocked it and punched Nightmare in the knee, nearly breaking it.

" **I told you that you couldn't beat me."** Cipher said as he threw Nightmare into the ground, making a crater, kneeling down and punching him repeatedly in the face. **"You're just a weak child, while I am the pinnacle of power. You never stood a chance to beat me. But, I'll grant you a few last words before you pass into the great beyond."**

" _ **Fine."**_ Nightmare said, coughing blood. _**"But, I only have two."**_

" **Oh?"** Cipher said inquisitively. **"And what would those be?"**

" _ **Focus"**_ Nightmare coughed out. _**"Energy!"**_

Nightmare's power level skyrocketed as the Pokémon equivalent to Kaio-Ken (in this universe anyway) filled him with a huge burst of power. Cipher punched him quickly to defeat him before he could react, but Nightmare simply caught his fist in midair. Cipher's face turned to fear as Nightmare punched him in the face so hard a crack of bones was heard. Cipher was thrown farther back than before.

Nightmare jumped up and began to unleash powerful energy blasts upon Cipher that shook the planet. Cipher stood up, his face showing extreme anger.

" **I will not be beaten"** he shouted, clearly angry. **"by the likes of you! You are a child. You have not even begun to learn to use your power! I am a GOD! You will not defeat me here!"**

" _ **You truly do not understand it."**_ Nightmare said as he stepped closer to Cipher, Dark energy in his hands. _**"You've lost. Give it up!"**_

" **I will not surrender!"** Nightmare shouted, holding his arms out by his sides. **"You've reached your limit. But I've not even begun to tap into my power yet. You will now face the true power of a Shadow Pokémon."**

Cipher's body began to undergo major physical changes. His skin turned a deep shade of purple that resembled black, the same color as his clothes. His clothes fused with his body as his body increased in size. His lower body grew rounder and his shape became more avian. His underbelly turned a dark blue color. His feet grew three clawed toes. A tail sprouted from behind him, the end pointy with two spikes shooting out just below it, giving it the strangest resemblance to a pitchfork. His hands became much larger, his fingers flattening. They now seemed to be like wings. Dark grey, square plates sprouted from his back, standing up. His neck lengthened as his head contorted in shape, coming to a point at the top. His teeth all became pointed as his nose and mouth area became larger, disappearing as his mouth became a cross between a bird's and a monster's. The flame marks on his eyes flowed off of his face like fires, their color now completely black. His eyes turned a bloodier shade of red, their gaze sinister. If Lugia had been in his normal state, what he had become would seem gentle and serene. But, this Shadow variant was truly a demonic sight to behold. His very aura had become tainted and Dark. This demonic creature gave a roar of power and, what could be assumed to be, victory.

" _ **Sh!t!"**_ Nightmare thought to himself, clutching his arm. _**"He used his pokéforme. I'm royally f #$ed now. I can't beat that in my current state. Hopefully he doesn't use that move. I know he knows it and I know Cipher knows it. I can't beat that. Not even when this fight started could I beat that. I'm surprised he hasn't used it yet."**_

" **And now, Hunter."** Cipher said, his voice even Darker than before. **"You've just signed your death warrant."**

" _ **We'll see."**_ Nightmare said, getting into a battle stance that didn't put much weight on his nearly broken knee.

Cipher just chuckled as he opened his mouth wide, a black ball of energy forming in it. He fired a black beam that tore the air around it, slicing it up into ribbons. Nightmare just barely managed to jump out of the way, the rocks behind him sliced into dust.

" _ **damn it!"**_ he thought to himself. _**"I don't have the energy to fight on his level. Not even this, my most powerful forme, is enough to stop him. I'm not fast or strong enough to match him. I can hold him off for some time, but it'll only be temporary. But I have to do it. For the others."**_

Nightmare ran (maybe ran is the wrong word considering he really didn't use one leg) toward Cipher, pulling back for a punch. Cipher simply swatted him away with his massive hands. Nightmare landed hard in a pile of rocks, only just barely getting up.

" _ **You may beat me here."**_ Nightmare said, coughing a little. _**"But you can never truly win, Lugia."**_

" **Don't you dare call me that!"** Cipher moved with blinding speed, punching him in the face with his massive hand. **"Don't you dare compare me to him!"**

Nightmare landed on the ground, pain exploding in his body. Cipher rose into the air, flapping his deep purple hands like wings as he charged up another energy blast. He fired the blast, hitting Nightmare full on and causing him to shout in pain.

Nightmare struggled to stand up, getting up on his elbows. Before he could make it to his feet, however, Cipher dropped out of the sky like a rock, landing on Nightmare's chest. There was a loud snap as several, if not all, of Nightmare's ribs broke under the weight of the Shadow Monster. Nightmare coughed up blood onto Cipher's feet, gasping for breath.

" **As you die, Hunter"** Cipher said, another massive ball of energy in his mouth forming. **"Let this be the last thing you see."**

Nightmare summoned what little Dark energy he had left into his left hand. Cipher noticed this and stomped on his arm, breaking it, causing Nightmare to cry in pain yet again and the energy to dissipate.

" **Nice try, Hunter."** Cipher said. **"But you're not going to have an advantage that easily."**

Cipher fired his energy blast into Nightmare's face, sending Nightmare's body into a crater from the force of the blast. Cipher then flew up and launched a powerful Hyper Beam down onto the ground, dealing massive damage to the ground and to Nightmare.

When Cipher's blast ceased, Nightmare was nowhere to be seen, either disintegrated or buried and dead under tons of rubble and debris.

" **That actually took a lot of energy."** Cipher said out loud. **"Hunter actually had some fight in him. Arceus trained him well, that's for sure."**

" **But, I digress"** Cipher continued talking out loud with a chuckle. **"It's time to deal with Lugia now that I have control. I think I'll torture him for a while.**

" **But how?"** Cipher thought to himself.

" **I know!"** the inspiration hit Cipher. **"I'll kill his friends and make him watch. I'll start with the redhead. That'll really get to him."**

Suddenly, Cipher heard something from below him (he's still in the air). He looked down, almost nervous.

" **But, it couldn't be."** He reassured himself. **"I killed him. There's no way he could've survived that."**

The rubble beneath him began to shift, making him slightly afraid. Was Hunter still alive? It may have been a distinct possibility.

Cipher then felt a massive energy surge from where he had defeated Nightmare. Cipher could tell its signature was Dark.

" **How?"** Cipher asked himself in fear. **"How does he have this much power?! It's not possible! He had nowhere near this much even after he shifted! What kind of monster is he?!"**

The rubble exploded where Nightmare was buried. The limp form of Nightmare rose out of the ground, slumped over as if dead. A black field of energy surrounded him, black, evil lighting crackling around it. His power level was off the charts. Cipher was actually sweating at this point as he watched the foe he thought he'd slain still putting out energy.

Nightmare's skin flashed from its normal color to black and back again. His hair began to grow a little, becoming three times as long as before and moving like a fire. His scarf began to resemble a flame, burning a bright crimson color. Suddenly, his arms and head were thrown back as he shouted from the power coming from his body. His skin turned black and stayed black, and his eyes, had they been open, larger and an even deeper red. His entire body seemed to be like a shadowy fire, not solid at all. His power level was higher than ever before, sending a sickening, nightmarish feeling through Cipher's bones. His aura was Darker than anything Cipher had ever seen before.

Nightmare stopped shouting and looked at Cipher, all previous signs of injury gone. His expression became one of pure rage and hatred.

" _ **Release Lugia now!"**_ Nightmare commanded, his voice intimidating enough to send a chill down Cipher's spine. _**"I won't let you torture him or my friends any longer."**_

Cipher regained back some of his courage, becoming angry.

" **I won't be ordered by you!"** Cipher shouted, launching a powerful attack that tore the very air around it: Aeroblast.

The blast struck Nightmare head on, hiding him in its destructive air flow. But, when the attack ceased, Nightmare was standing there, unharmed and in the same position as before.

" **H-h-how are you this strong?!"** Cipher shouted, clearly now afraid of his newly empowered foe.

" _ **What you're seeing now"**_ Nightmare said in his chilling voice. _**"Is nowhere near my full power. I had no idea I could enter this forme. Truthfully, had you not threatened the safety of my friends you would've won. But, that's what gave me the motivation to break my own barriers. And here is where you DIE!"**_

" **I will not be intimidated by the likes of you!"** Cipher cried, charging up another Aeroblast. But, before he could fire it, Nightmare moved right next to him with speed unheard of and shoved his fist down Cipher's throat. The Aeroblast's energy exploded in Cipher's throat, not doing visible damage, but harming him tremendously.

Nightmare punched Cipher in the throat, increasing the damage done by the failed Aeroblast. Cipher tried to use a Shadow Claw attack, but Nightmare grabbed his hand/wing and punched it where it met his body, breaking it. Nightmare then kicked Cipher so that he flew into the ground so hard the planet below them cracked from the force. Nightmare the fired a Dark Blast Kamehameha style at Cipher that actually destroyed the planet that they were on. The two warriors floated in space, neither affected by the vacuum of space or the lack of air (if one becomes powerful enough, they can become immune to the effects of lack of air or a liquid or vacuum environment).

"K-kill me." Lugia's voice said from Cipher's body, which was reverting back to its human forme due to its massive injuries. He was cut in places and nearly all of his bones were broken.

Nightmare looked at him, as if contemplating whether or not to end his opponent's life, when he dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

" _ **n-no."**_ Nightmare said, reverting to Ace Hunter. "I won't do it, Lugia!"

"Ace." Lugia said in his kind voice. Ace moved over to him, hugging his best friend tightly, his eyes watering.

"I won't kill you." Ace said. "I can't. We can heal you."

"Ace, listen to me." Lugia said calmly, but firmly. "You have to do this. If you don't, Cipher will return."

"I'll stop him again." Ace said, squeezing the friend he almost lost. "You don't have to die."

"Yes, I do." Lugia said, rubbing Ace's back in a comforting manner. "If you don't kill me, then the others won't be safe. I have to do this. For you, for Shadow, for Bianca, for the others. They'll be in danger if I live."

"Please." Ace begged his close friend. "There has to be another way. I can't lose you. You can't die."

"If there was another way" Lugia said with almost divine wisdom. "I'd take it. But, I can't stay alive without threatening the safety of the others. Cipher's a part of my Pokerus, which is incurable. I will always carry that burden with me."

"We'll shoulder it together." Ace said. "I won't let you die!"

Lugia shook his head. He put his hand on Ace's head in a loving manner.

"No." he said. "This is my curse that I must bear by myself. You need to kill me. Please. This is a dying man's last request."

"No." Ace said. "I can't."

"Ace." Lugia said, his tone firm. "This is an order. Kill me to prevent Cipher's return."

"As you wish." Ace said, charging up a Dark energy blast. "This won't hurt."

"I'm sure." Lugia said as Ace's blast razed his body, disintegrating it.

The deed done, Ace opened a portal back to the Hall of Origins. He stepped in and looked around, noting that a battle must have happened.

"Ace." Shadow said from behind him. Ace turned around to face his best friend, who looked like she'd been in a tough fight. The thirteen year old's clothes were torn and scuffed up, her white jacket's sleeve coming off a little. Her black hair was a little messed up, but otherwise she was fine, her black/red eyes telling Ace that she was alright.

"What happened here?" Ace asked, looking around.

"Yveltal attacked us." Shadow explained. "But Arcey managed to seal him. The fight lasted only about five minutes. No serious harm was done, but Dialga and Palkia are working on a seal that will fix all damages done to the Hall. They said it will take some time though. What happened to you? You look terrible."

Ace simply stared at his best friend for about ten seconds, not moving. Then, he hugged her and buried his face in her shoulder, beginning to sob, something he'd never done before.

"He's gone." Ace said when he regained his breath.

"Who's gone?" Shadow asked, hugging him back and rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Lugia." Ace cried.

"What happened?" Shadow asked, gasping at the fact of Lugia's death.

"Cipher took over." Ace said sadly. "I fought him and beat him. Lugia begged me to kill him. At first I wouldn't, but I looked into his eyes. It was as if they were saying "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me.""

"So, he's gone?" Shadow asked. "Cipher?"

"Lugia's body is dust." Ace said, still crying. "If Cipher comes back, I'll personally escort him to the gates of Hell."

"Hey, guys." Bianca said, walking into the room. "What's going on?"

Bianca saw Ace crying on Shadow's shoulder and realized something was very wrong. Ace never cried, not because he was too tough to cry, but because he had never really experienced true sadness before. Something must have happened.

"What's wrong, Ace." She asked, worried.

"You might want to sit down." Shadow said. Bianca obeyed, confused. Shadow then told her the reason for her best friend's sadness. Bianca promptly hugged the two Kyuryoon and cried with them.

 _With Team Lunar Fire-North Dungeon_

"So that's the Battle of the Shadows?" Skyla asked, a tear rolling down her (and everyone else's) cheek. "That's so sad. I never knew my dad had to do something like that."

"It was the one thing he said he truly regretted." Cela said. "He'd never cried before that point and has only cried once since. That was how we knew something bad had happened. Of course, I was only ten at the time, so I didn't quite understand that Lugia wasn't coming back until Arcey explained it to me."

"So, why would the Time Flower show us this?" Randi asked. "This really doesn't affect us (meaning me and Kiria)."

"Skyla's the one that touched it." Destiny suggested. "So, maybe it reacted to her relation to Ace. This did only happen four years prior to this time."

"I guess that could make sense." Randi said, thinking it over. "But, still, the Time Flower is unpredictable at best."

"True." Cela said. "Say, what time is it?"

"About six thirty at night." Randi said, looking at her watch. "Why?"

"We need to go." Skyla said. "They're expecting us back at the guild. Come on Kiria, let's go."

"Allright." Kiria said. "I'm ready."

"I'll teleport you guys out of here." Randi said. "No need to run into more Grass types, right?"

"Right." Team Lunar Fire and Kiria said. Randi held her hand towards them, causing them to disappear.

"Those guys were nice." Randi said, standing in front of the Time Flower. "I sure wish they didn't have to take part in the great battle."

 _At the Oracia Guild_

"We're back." Cela shouted as Team Lunar Fire brought Kiria to John.

"Congratulations." Team Nightshade said, clapping them on the back. "Took ya long enough, though."

"Sorry." Dana said. "Just took a trip down Memory Lane is all."

"Well, we're glad you're here." John said. "Is this the girl that was trapped in the Dungeon?"

"yep." Skyla said. "This is Kiria. She's from a different time."

"I see." John said. "well, I know someone who can take care of you until you're able to return to your time, if at all. She's my wife, Riley, and she lives here, in Sinnoh. She knows this great school, Pokémorph High, where you can go so you don't get behind on your studies (oh, my god, did I just make a tie-in to Azure Light? :-P)."

"Thank you." Kiria said, bowing a little. "I'll do my best to fit in."

"Good job." John said. He then turned to Team Lunar Fire. "You guys did great. You deserve some food and rest. There's a meal for the six of you (that includes Kiria) in the dining hall."

"Yeah!" Skyla and Flare shouted, running towards the dining hall.

"You two wait until we get our food!" Cela called after her teammates.

"Make us!" Skyla and Flare shouted from down the hall. Cela and the others chased after them.

"Team Nightshade" John said to the Ghost team. "Will you help them get situated? I need some time alone."

"Right, chief." Scarlet said as she and her teammates ghosted into the ground.

Once alone, John began to meditate, reaching across space to contact his mentor. Once contact was established, he began to converse with his mysterious mentor.

"I think I found them." He said.

" **Really?"** his mentor asked. **"The exact five?"**

"Yes." John said. "The Time Flower showed them the great Battle of the Shadows."

" **Excellent."** His mentor said. **"Then, their connection is strong. You must send them to me so that I may prepare them for their fates."**

"If I may ask." John said inquisitively. "What are their fates?"

" **That is not for you to know."** his mentor said. **"I am taking a risk by knowing myself, but the current god has no idea that I am interfering and causing things to be set into motion."**

"What things?" John asked.

" **That is my concern."** His mentor said. **"Something only a legendary need worry about."**

"Fine." John said. "But, I want to ask you one more question."

" **What is it?"** his mentor asked.

"Can you show yourself?" John asked. "I want to know if you still look the same as you did all those years ago when you started training me."

" **Very well."** His mentor said, stepping out of the shadows. His white, near-shadowy form seeming to move like in wind. His dark blue cape flapped like in a breeze also. His red, spiked collar and icy blue spiked hair and dark blue eyes seemed to glow in the shadows of the 'room'. He seemed to resemble a Darkrai actually.

"You haven't changed your looks at all" John said, chuckling. "My mentor, Froideum."

* * *

so, Froideum belongs to ForerunnerDreamer on Deviantart. I'm just borrowing him. You should check out the pic for him there (i can't put a link due to FF's rules).

* * *

on another note, i've been wanting to do this battle since i started Azure Light. The reason it wasn't in Azure Light was ecasue i didn't think i could make the fight a decent length (also, Nightmare didn't exist). Well, now i did. enjoy.


	13. The First Legendary Part One: Meeting

Chapter Eleven: The First Legendary Part one: Meeting

Sunlight peeked through the windows of the Oracia Guild's halls and rooms. When it struck the faces of the members of the guild, they woke up.

Well, almost all of them woke up. The five members of Team Lunar Fire were still sound asleep, having ignored the sun in their faces all their lives.

Ten minutes later, an Exploud girl with a large speaker set went into their room (the different Exploration Teams all have their own rooms). She turned them all the way up, the little knob on the red zone. She put on her thickest pair of headphones, keeping her from hearing the loud noise.

She gave a Hyper Voice into the microphone of the speaker system, the speakers amplifying the sound of the Hyper Voice.

Three members of Team Lunar Fire jolted out of bed: Cela, Dana, and Destiny. Skyla and Flare, however, were still just as asleep as they were before.

"What the hell was that for?!" Cela exclaimed.

"To wake you up." The Exploud girl, whose name was Clara, said, chuckling.

"Well" Destiny said, pointing at her sister and her best friend. "I don't think it worked."

"Those two must be deaf." Clara said. "I'll fix that."

Clara went over to Skyla and Flare and used Wake Up Slap on the two of them. They jolted up, shouting. They saw Clara and realized that she was the one who used it on them.

Fire appeared in the two girls' eyes. Clara began to back away nervously. She then turned around and ran, Skyla and Flare right on her heels, shooting their respective energies at her.

"Get back here, you two!" Cela shouted.

"You know it's no use." Dana said. "We should go find them."

"You're right." Cela said, the three of them walking out the door.

 _With Skyla and Flare_

Clara ran into the dining hall, Skyla and Flare still after her. They stopped, however, when they noticed the food on the table. There were all kinds of dishes, from bacon and eggs with sausage to pancakes and waffles.

Skyla and Flare stared, their mouths watering. They didn't even notice the other people in the room as they began to chow down on the food, their appetites rivaling that of Goku's. The other people, Team Nightshade included, just stared with their jaws on the floor as two thirteen year old girls out-ate the hungriest members of the entire guild all put together.

It was at this point that the rest of Team Lunar Fire arrived.

"Damn it, you two!" Cela shouted to the two engorging teens. "What did I tell you about eating like Snorlax without letting the rest of us get some food first?"

"But we're super hungry!" Skyla and Flare whined (though, since their mouths were full, it wasn't very clear).

"I don't care!" Cela said firmly, apparently having understood them. "I told you that we need to eat as well, so you need to save some for us."

"It's all right, Cela." John, who had just walked into the room to see Skyla and Flare having a small banquet's worth of food (which surprised him). "We can make more."

"It's the principle of the thing." Cela argued with the Lucario.

"I understand." John said, holding up a hand to reassure Cela that it was okay. "But, I came down here to give you guys a mission."

"A mission?" Skyla and Flare said, their mouths still being filled with food.

"Yes, a mission." John said, assuming that they were asking the mission. "It's a very special mission that only you five can accomplish. The location is New Moon Island."

"Really?" Dana and Destiny asked.

"yep." John said. "You five specifically were the ones asked for."

"Why them?" Scarlet asked. "I'm not jealous or anything, but, why them? They're new. They're not even really well known in this area anyway."

"I really can't say." John said. "But they were asked for, so, I'm sending them."

"Got it." Cela said. "When do we start?"

"Whenever you're ready." John said.

 _Three hours later_

After Skyla and Flare had finally stopped eating, the whole of Team Lunar Fire gathered a few supplies that they would need for their mission (it was mostly food for Skyla and Flare).

"So, what was the mission again?" Skyla asked her leader.

"Oh my Arceo." Cela face palmed. "Weren't you paying attention? We're supposed to find this mentor of John's. He wanted to see us for something."

"What could he want?" Destiny asked. "We've not been here long, so we're not that well known. We've only done one mission for the guild and it was in a secluded dungeon so it's not like we would have met anyone important. What's the reason John's mentor wants to see us?"

"I don't know." Cela said. "But, if he asked for us, we'll come. If he's a threat to us, we'll fight him together and beat him."

"Right." The rest of Team Lunar Fire agreed.

"Now" Cela said, closing her pack that held their supplies. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Team Lunar Fire shouted as they went in the direction that John had pointed out.

 _Thirty minutes later_

"Couldn't we have teleported?" Skyla whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Us too." The rest of Team Lunar Fire agreed.

"Well, I don't know where we are." Cela said.

"We're in Sinnoh!" Team Lunar Fire shouted at their leader.

"What the f #$ difference does that make?!" Cela shouted back. "I still don't know this area of Sinnoh. And I've never been to New Moon Island before. There are only three legendaries allowed on New Moon Island (four if you count god) and none of them actually go there. It's said to be accessible from Canalave Port, though."

"Where's that?" Skyla asked.

"From what John said" Cela said, thinking back. "It should be only five more miles in this direction."

"That's not far." Destiny said. "We could probably all run that."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Skyla asked, her and Flare taking off running. "Let's go."

"Wait for us." Cela said, her and the rest of Team Lunar Fire running after their two energetic friends.

 _Canalave City-port-later_

"So" the captain said, eyeing the five girls. "You want me to take you to New Moon Island, the fabled Nightmare realm?"

The captain was wearing an orange coat with white pants. His shoes were black with orange laces. One of his hands was much bigger than normal. His hair was black and he wore a black cap with an orange crab on it. His eyes were black and seemed to hold many experiences in them. This was Captain Kingler.

"Pretty much, yeah." Skyla said, her expression smug.

"Well" Captain Kingler said, thinking it over. "I guess I could take you there. Provided you give me a valid reason as to why. I just can't take anyone over to the most dangerous waters in all of Sinnoh to the most feared island in all of Sinnoh, you know."

"We were sent here" Cela said. "On business from the Oracia Guild."

"Well" Captain Kingler said. "I can't prove it, but I'd sure not like to upset the owner of New Moon Island."

"Neither do we." Cela said. "So, when can you take us?"

"Right now." Captain Kingler said, walking onto his ship, Team Lunar Fire following.

 _New Moon Island—three hours later_

"Oh, I feel sick." Dana said as the boat pulled onto the port of New Moon Island, her face gone from its normal color to a green the same shade as Cela's pants. Destiny cast Safeguard on the Mixed Psychic, giving her some relief. What gave her more relief was releasing the contents of her stomach over the side of the boat.

"'ey! Careful!" Captain Kingler shouted, watching Dana vomit on his boat. "You'll fall off of the port if you lean over like that!"

Well, maybe 'port' was the wrong word. Where they had landed was run down and seemed to be more of a sandbar than a port.

"Uggh." Dana moaned as Destiny helped her down onto the solid ground.

"Those waves sure were choppy." Cela said.

" **That means that the Sea Guardian is doing her job."** A deep voice came from behind Team Lunar Fire.

"Who are you?" Cela asked, turning around.

" **I am the owner of this island."** Said the owner of the voice. **"And I welcome you here, Team Lunar Fire."**

The being that spoke was about seven feet tall, putting him almost a foot and a half over Cela. He wore a brown cloak so that almost none of his features were showing. The only thing that was showing, however, were his eyes. They were a dark shade of blue and seemed to glow.

"How do you know who we are?" Destiny asked. Dana would have, but she was too busy curling into a ball to adjust to her current position.

" **I am the one that sent for you."** The being said, then turning to the Captain Kingler. **"Thank you Captain. I will call for you when I have need of your assistance again."**

"Allrighty, then." Captain Kingler said, getting back in his boat and sailing back to Canalave.

" **That man is probably the best captain this region has ever had."** The being said, his (assuming from the deep voice) tone one of admiration.

"What did you mean by 'the Sea Guardian is doing her job'?" Cela asked. "You said that earlier. But, if I remember correctly, the Sea Guardian is dead."

" **Yes"** the being said. **"Ace Hunter did kill Lugia four years ago. However, that does not mean that Lugia was the only member of his species. The newest Sea Guardian is named Aora of the Lugani tribe."**

"So, why did she make the sea so bad for us?" Cela asked.

"It's my job." Came a female voice from above Team Lunar Fire and the being. Out of the sky dropped a girl of about seventeen years. She was wearing almost all white, save for a blue circle on her shirt as well as a blue pair of flight goggles. Her hair was a dark blue and her eyes were a deeper blue, the color of the water.

" **Thank you Aora."** The being said, waving his hand, which still stayed under the cloak. **"You've done a great job."**

"Thanks boss!" Aora said before taking off into the skies once again.

"Boss?" Flare asked.

" **She guards this island for me"** The being explained. **"because what is here is worth more to me than any gold or gems."**

"What is it?" Skyla asked, all of Team Lunar Fire curious.

" **Follow me if you wish to see."** The being said, walking into the woods and motioning for Team Lunar Fire to follow. **"Once you see, I will also discuss why I asked for you and you specifically."**

"Okay." Cela said, her and the rest of Team Lunar Fire following the being into the woods.

 _New Moon Island—In the Woods_

"These woods are huge." Skyla said, looking around her at the scenery.

" **This is known as the Forbidden Forest."** The being said, not losing his pace. He then addressed Skyla and Flare. **"Your parents were born up ahead in the place known as the Dark Grove."**

"You knew our parents?" Destiny asked.

" **Not exactly."** The being said. **"But, I did often observe them at play. Even then, when they were only young children, they made a very cute couple."**

"We still say that." Cela muttered.

" **Well, at the current point"** the being said. **"They would be still trying to understand themselves."**

"How do you know all of this?" Cela asked, suspicious.

" **I use an item similar to the Time Flower."** The being said. **"It allows me to see certain events in the future. Most of what it showed me involved you, leading me to believe you five have a specific destiny set out for you."**

"Interesting." Skyla and Flare said.

Suddenly water gushed onto Team Lunar Fire, Soaking them. The being in the cloak protected himself with a shield of Dark energy.

"What was that?!" Cela shouted, shaking herself off in a poor attempt to dry herself (she couldn't use Sunny Day because they were deep in the woods).

" **That was the Water type move Soak."** The being explained. **"While it doesn't hurt you, it does make you wet, which adds Water aspects to yourself."**

"Why's that such a big deal?" Skyla asked.

" **Because of what happens to something when it's wet."** The being said.

Almost as if on cue, lightning shot from the trees in multiple places upon the members of Team Lunar Fire. All three of them shouted in pain as the effects of Soak amplified the power of the Thunder attacks. After about thirty seconds, the lightning stopped shooting into their bodies.

" **Hmm."** The being said, thinking. **"That would have killed any normal person. You five are very powerful indeed."**

"Did you ever have any doubt?" Skyla asked, chuckling.

" **No."** the being said. **"Now, let us continue."**

The six of them walked much deeper into the forest, eventually walking into an open area of the forest.

" **Here is where we will discuss your mission."** The being said. **"But first, let me show you what is on this island that I hold so dear."**

The being sat down on a log, beckoning Team Lunar Fire to sit down as well. When they had all sat down, the being called out to someone.

" **You may come on out now."** He called, his voice reaching out deep into the forest. **"They are friends."**

When he had called out, five children came out of the trees, all of them strong looking. There was a Squirtle girl who looked about ten, a Luxio boy who looked about twelve, a Flaafy girl that looked about fourteen, a Seaking boy who looked about nine, and Aora, the Lugia girl from earlier.

" **Team Lunar Fire"** the being said, pointing to each of the children. **"This is Mary, the Squirtle, Sparky, the Luxio, Sarah, the Flaafy, Josh, the Seaking, and you've already met Aora. Children, this is Team Lunar Fire. I watch over these children because they've lost their own parents."**

"We were attacked" Cela said. "By children?"

"What's worse." Skyla said. "Is that they hurt us that much."

"Hey!" Sparky shouted at Team Lunar Fire. "Don't underestimate us! We're tougher than we look."

" **Let's not fight."** The being said. **"I'd prefer you not to start a commotion."**

"Allright." The two groups said.

"So, what are their names?" Sarah asked, eager to meet the newcomers.

" **This"** the being said, pointing at each member of Team Lunar Fire. **"is Skyla Hunter, the Darkrai, Destiny Hunter, the Gardevoir, Flare Multius, the Flareon, Dana Cresentburst, the mixed Cresselia, and their leader, Cela Floracia, the Celius."**

"How do you know our names?" Cela asked, suspicious.

" **I used my powers to see you."** The being explained. **"Your names, as well as part of your fates, were revealed to me."**

"Who are you?" Skyla asked, confused at this point.

" **Perhaps it is time I revealed myself to you."** The being said, removing his cloak. Cela gasped and turned a little pale when she saw him. She even began sweating a little on her forehead. The rest of Team Lunar Fire looked at her in confusion. They'd never known her to act so scared around anyone, even Zygarde.

The being had white, stilt-like legs that made up about half of his body. He had on a white, dress-like object that seemed like a cross between the ones on a Darkrai and a Gardevoir. He had white arms similar to those of a Darkrai's. On his back was a dark blue cape that moved like in the wind. He had a collar like a Darkrai's, but this one was more pointed and solid than a Darkrai's. His head was shaped like a Darkrai's, but it was more solid instead of wavy like a Darkrai's hair. His 'hair' was in the shape of a Darkrai's hair, but it was solid and looked like ice, even sharing the light blue coloring. It curled down the front of his face, making sort of a helmet shape. His eyes were the same size and shape as a Darkrai's, but were a much darker blue. His aura was Dark, but at the same time an icy cold.

"F-f-fro…" She started to say, stuttering over the word that was on her lips.

" **Yes."** The being said, already guessing what she was going to say. **"I am what some people refer to as the first legendary: Froideum."**

"You mean the one that Cela told us stories about?" Skyla asked.

" **The same one."** Froideum said. **"Though, no one knows for sure if they're true."**

"H-how are you still alive?" Cela asked, obviously intimidated by the First Legendary. "Not even Arceo lived this long."

" **I am a bit different than Arceo."** Froideum said.

"Why do you look like a Darkrai pokéforme?" Flare asked.

" **I am the brother of the original Darkrai and Cresellia."** Froideum said.

"If you're his brother" Dana said. "Then you'd know why Darkrai revolted against Arceo."

" **Darkrai didn't revolt. But he disliked Arceo for many reasons."** Froideum said. **"The main reason, however, was that Arceo did things to his girlfriend, Aeona, that I will not discuss in front of children. If he'd suggested the idea to me, I'd have joined him one hundred percent. Though, I would feel bad about fighting his friends, the Unholy Destroyers."**

"Funny.' Cela said. "Ace did say that Darkrai didn't revolt."

"Wait." Dana said, thinking over a thought that had occurred to her. "If your aura causes people to be frozen like the legends say, then how are we not frozen?"

" **Why do you not get nightmares from Skyla due to her aura?"** Froideum asked. Dana thought about this for a second.

" **It's because she can control her powers."** Froideum explained. **"It's the same way with me. I can control just how cold the air around me can get. If I was in a combat situation, then I would utilize less control over my aura so that I could use more of my power, as controlling one's aura requires that they become weaker while they do it."**

" _ **Well, Skyla's powers are so underdeveloped that she only used about one tenth until recently."**_ Nightmare said, suddenly appearing next to Skyla in her translucent forme. _**"Now she uses about fifty five percent."**_

"That's impressive." Cela said. "Your father uses about nine tenths."

"Really?" Skyla asked. "His nightmare powers must be monstrous."

"Oh, they are." Cela said. "They're the strongest nightmare powers I've ever seen."

" **Darkrai are known for their massive nightmare powers."** Froideum said, sighing a little with sadness. **"Ace Hunter actually lost control of his powers at one point."**

"Oh yeah." Cela said, remembering. "I remember that. That was when Giovanni took Shadow and he went up against the Sealsmasters."

"He went up against the Sealsmasters?!" Team Lunar Fire gasped. Beings that could use seals of any kind were known as Sealers. The Sealsmasters were known in the Hall of Origins as the most powerful Sealers on the planet. There were said to be only five of them, but they were killed by a powerful warrior.

"you mean my dad" Skyla tried to process her information. "A guy who usually doesn't get involved in fight situations except training the five of us, took on the five most powerful Sealers in the world and killed them?"

"Your dad was quite the warrior" Cela said. "He took on Zygarde and won. The Sealsmasters weren't even a challenge to him."

" **I should probably tell you five why I asked for your presence."** Froideum said, bringing both groups back to the forefront of the conversation.

"Yeah." Skyla said. "Why are we here?"

" **I wish to train you."** Froideum said.

"Train us?" Cela asked.

" **the hour is at hand for the Balance Demon to attack in your time."** Froideum explained. **"I wish to have you return there prepared to face his threat.**

"You're going to train us?" Cela said. "To fight Zygarde?"

" **Yes."** Froideum said. **"And these five will help me."**

"Where though?" Dana asked. "This area isn't exactly prime training grounds."

" **I have a place for us to train."** Froideum said, chuckling. **"I have a great place for us to train."**

 _Next Chapter: the Training_

* * *

Froideum is actually owned by ForerunnerDreamer on Deviantart. I'll leave a link in the description (for DA readers). You should check out the pic he made of this fakemon. It's badass.


	14. The First Legendary Part 2: The Training

Chapter Twelve: The First Legendary Part Two: The Training

 _Previously on The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire_

 _-"I have a mission for you."_

" _Where?"_

" _New Moon Island."_

 _-_ _ **"Greetings Team Lunar Fire."**_

 _-"You're…you're"_

" _ **Yes. I am Froideum."**_

 _-"Why did you call for us?"_

" _ **Zygarde will attack in your time. I'm simply going to prepare you five for this task. These five here are going to help me."**_

 _-"Well, we can't really train here."_

" _ **Don't worry. I've got a place for us to train."**_

 **The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire Chapter Twelve: The First Legendary Part Two: The Training**

"So" Skyla said as they entered the room Froideum had brought them to. "How will this help us train?"

The room itself was pretty much a vast white space that went on forever.

" **Have you ever watched Dragon Ball Z?"** Froideum asked.

"Yeah." Every member of Team Lunar Fire nodded their heads.

" **Well"** Froideum said, looking at the room. **"Consider this the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."**

"So" Skyla said, thinking it over. "We could train for a year's worth of time in a day?"

"Pretty much." Aora said. "We use this room all the time."

"Nice." Flare said, chuckling. She and Skyla fist bumped, imagining the things they could do if they only spent a day in the room.

" **Now."** Froideum said. **"Let's begin our training. Get into groups of two and we'll begin."**

"Let's do this!" Skyla said, her and Flare standing next to each other. Cela joined with Dana, the two of them grabbing each other's hands. Sparky and Sarah stood together, the two of them looking cool and collected. Sparky joined with Josh, their fists clenched. Aora joined with Destiny, the Empath stating that she wasn't much of a fighter.

"Nonsense" Aora said, pulling Destiny over to her. "We're gonna turn you guys into total badasses and fighters."

"Let's do it!" Skyla and Flare shouted, summoning their respective energies to their hands. The others (except Froideum) summoned their own energies to their hands.

" **Now."** Froideum said. **"I'd like to organize a tournament of sorts. Aora and Destiny's group vs Cela and Dana's group first. Then Mary and Sarah's group vs Sparky and Josh's group. Then the winners of those two fights will fight. The winner of that will face Skyla and Flare's group. The winner of that fight will face me."**

"Let's do it!" the ten fighters said, pumping their fists in the air. They spread out so that they wouldn't disturb the others in their fights.

 _With Aora, Destiny, Cela, and Dana_

"Are you ready Destiny?" Aora said, getting into a fighting position.

"I guess." Destiny said, though she really wasn't. She'd only been in three serious fights in her entire life (the first time they met Hoopa, Darkora, and Team Tuffstuff) and really wasn't ready for another.

"Great." Aora said, chuckling to herself. She knew this would be fun.

"We're not gonna be pushed around by you guys." Dana said, her and Cela in fighting positions.

"Bring it on." Aora said, nudging Destiny slightly to coax her into a fighting position. Destiny summoned her energy into her hands, preparing for the fight.

After about ten seconds of staring each other down, they began their fight. Aora went after Cela and Destiny engaged Dana.

Dana and Destiny began to fire Psychic energy blasts at each other, all of them colliding in explosions.

Dana leapt at Destiny, pulling back for a Psychic infused punch. Destiny blocked with a Reflect and hit Dana with a Psychic blast in the stomach. Dana flew back about ten feet before she righted herself, landing on her feet.

"You've gotten better, Destiny." Dana said, holding her stomach. "That one actually hurt."

"thanks." Destiny said, summoning more of her energy to her hands.

 _With Aora and Cela_

The two Psychics clashed, exchanging punches and kicks over and over. Finally, Aora managed to land a lucky punch to Cela's face, knocking her on the ground.

"You're tough, Lugia girl." Cela said. "Are you sure you're not related to the Lugia I knew?"

"I'm sure." Aora said. "Froideum didn't say I was."

"Well." Cela said, grinning. "Let's see if you're better than him."

"Have it your way." Aora said, lunging at the Forest Guardian.

Aora threw a Psychic infused punch at Cela, which she dodged. Cela threw her own punch into Aora's face, causing the Lugia girl to take a step backwards. She then launched an Aeroblast from her hand at Cela, which sliced multiple cuts on her body. Cela dropped to one knee, panting. Aora ran up to her, kneeing her in the face as hard as she could.

"Heh." Cela chuckled as she was on the ground, her consciousness fading fast. "You are better than Lugia was."

"Damn straight." Aora said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 _With Destiny and Dana_

"Nice fighting, Destiny." Dana said as she and the Empath continued to fight.

The two of them ran toward each other, both of them summoning Psychic energy to their fists. Dana and Destiny both jumped up in the air, pulling their fists back. When they were about two feet from each other, they threw their punches, their two fists colliding in midair, causing an explosion of Psychic energy that spread out, knocking both fighters back a few feet. They landed on their feet and leapt at each other again.

This time, they both punched with their left hands. They caught each other's left fist in their right hand, struggling to overcome each other.

"You've really improved." Dana said, pushing as hard as she could against the Empath, but to no avail.

"You too." Destiny said, also pushing.

The two of them began to call Psychic energy to their open hands and fists. They began to use their summoned energy to push each other backwards, but since they were both pushing, nothing happened.

"Let's end this with a bang." Dana said.

"If you insist." Destiny said, the two of them releasing each other and stepping back.

"You know" Dana said, chuckling. "If this were us three months ago, you'd never have lasted this long or even agreed to this fight."

"People change." Destiny said, calling her Psychic energy to her hands. Dana also called hers. They charged at each other, throwing their punches and causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Dana was still standing (panting, but standing) while Destiny was on the ground unconscious.

"Well" Dana said. "You did great to last this long. But it seems that I've won."

"Not quite." Aora said, stepping in front of Dana. "You still have to beat me."

"Oh sh!t." Dana said, causing Aora to chuckle.

Aora moved faster than Dana could track, punching her in both the face and the gut, knocking her unconscious.

"You did put up a good fight." Aora said, using Heal Pulse on Destiny, returning here to her full stamina.

"Thanks." Destiny said.

"Welcome." Aora said. "Not gonna lie, if you hadn't fought her like you did, I'd have been hard pressed to beat her."

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.

"That Quick Attack I used" Aora explained. "Drained the last of the energy I had. I used Recover after I beat her and Heal Pulse on you, but my fight with Cela, however brief, took a lot out of me."

"Well" Destiny said, giggling. "Let's hope our next opponents won't be that hard."

 _With Mary, Sarah, Sparky, and Josh_

Mary and Sarah stood facing Sparky and Josh, determination and aggression in all four of their faces. This was a battle of the Hydroelectric teams. In fact it was the battle to end all battles (at least until the next time they fought).

Mary was wearing a blue shirt with blue pants. Her shirt had a cream colored circle on the front from her midriff down. Her shoes were also blue. She wore a blue pair of combat gloves that had no fingers. Her hair was a watery blue color. Her eyes were a brown color with a slight blue tint.

Sarah was wearing a pink shirt with pink pants. She had on pink shoes with white laces. She had on a white, fluffy scarf that seemed to be made of wool. Her hair was the same color as the scarf and resembled wool as well. Her eyes were black with a slight blue coloring to them.

Sparky was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with black pants. The sleeves had two yellow rings on each of them. He had on a black vest the color of his pants. His shoes were blue with electric yellow laces. His hair was black and was in a shape resembling a lion's mane. His eyes were yellow and seemed to spark with electricity.

Josh was wearing an orange shirt with black stripes and spots on it. His pants were white and had black stipes and spots on them as well. His shoes were white with white laces. His hair was the same orange shade as his shirt. His eyes were black.

"So" Sarah said, eying her opponents. "It's come down to this, hasn't it?"

"Yep." Mary said, staring down her close friend. "I guess it has."

"Well" Sparky said, chuckling. "Let's make it a good one."

"Yeah." Josh said, grinning. "Let's."

Mary and Sparky summoned their energies to their hands, Mary with her Water energy and Sparky with his Electric energy.

Sarah and Josh then summoned their energies, Sarah with her own Electric energy and Josh with his own Water energy.

The four of them charged at each other, pulling back their fists. Mary went for Josh while Sarah went for Sparky.

Their fists met in midair, causing an explosion of water and electricity. The four fighters were thrown back by the force exhibited by their punches.

"Well." Mary said, standing up. "You've certainly gotten better."

"You too." Josh said. "But, this will end here."

"Bring it, Josh!" Mary shouted, charging at the Goldfish Pokémon with a Water infused fist.

"Oh, I will!" Josh shouted, using his own Water infused fist against the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

They collided in midair, water exploding from their fists as they both struggled to gain an advantage.

 _With Sarah and Sparky_

Sarah and Sparky threw Thunder Punches at each other over and over again, their fists colliding. Neither of them seemed to be able to pull the advantage, however, and they kept punching each other.

"I admire your skills." Sarah said to Sparky, grinning as the two Electric types kept throwing punches. Eventually they pulled back for massive punches, Electric energy crackling on their fists.

They threw their punches, their fists colliding once again. Electricity shot off in all directions from the point of impact. Still, the two kept pushing against each other, their electricity striking the room all around them.

Eventually Sarah threw a second Thunder Punch, this one hitting Sparky straight in the face. Sparky flew back about ten feet, where Sarah jumped up in the air, pulling back a Thunder Punch. She flew straight downward (well, to be more accurate, she fell, using her weight (which was about one hundred twenty pounds) to her advantage. She threw her Thunder Punch, causing a massive electric shockwave which caused the two of them to be hidden from view for about thirty seconds.

When the smoke cleared, Sarah was standing over Sparky, who was unconscious.

"You've gotten better, Sparky." Sarah said, grinning. "Just not better enough."

 _With Mary and Josh_

Mary and Josh were still in their punching struggle, neither seeming to win.

Mary then shot a Hydro Pump from her hand, hitting Josh square in the chest. Josh fell backwards, landing on his back.

"It seems you've still got a lot to learn." Mary said, creating a ball of water in her hands. She held it by her side, pouring more and more energy into it.

"You can't win." Josh said, chuckling. "Your little Hydro Ball won't beat me."

"Oh, this isn't a Hydro Ball." Mary said, grinning. "This is something far more powerful."

"What?" Josh asked, confused. He remembered Mary saying that her Hydro Ball was pretty much her most powerful attack.

"Fear my ultimate attack!" Mary shouted, the energy ball now twice its original size. "Hydro Cannon!"

Mary fired her massive blast Kamehameha style, its color a very dark blue. The beam hit Josh on his entire body, knocking him back a good ways before he managed to get on his feet and try to endure the shot.

After about fifteen seconds, Mary stopped firing the Hydro Cannon, too tired to continue. She panted, actually dropping onto one knee.

" _Woah!"_ she thought. _"That move's even more powerful than Froideum said it would be. I didn't think I could keep that up for as long as I did. That's something I'm going to keep using. But, the recoil of the attack is a nasty one. I'm going to have to gather energy for at least another minute to recover from this one."_

Josh walked over to Mary, panting and laughing.

"That was awesome!" he shouted. "You actually leaned Hydro Cannon! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Mary said, still panting. "But, I'm going to have to recharge now due to the attack's recoil."

"Well, I'm going to have to recharge a little too." Josh said, panting. "That attack took a lot out of me. If you'd have kept it up for even five more seconds, I'd have been knocked out."

"Cool." Mary said, chuckling. "But, let's finish this."

"We still have to recharge." Josh reminded the Turtle Pokémon.

"I don't." Mary said, standing up, which surprised Josh. "I've stored up enough energy for one last ditch attack and I'm going to use it to beat you right here and now."

"What?!" Josh exclaimed, still having to recharge to recover from the Hydro Cannon he had endured.

"Taste this!" Mary shouted, Water energy surrounding her. "Aqua Jet!"

"Oh no!" josh said as Mary slammed into him with speed he couldn't trace. That was the thing about Aqua Jet: it was kind of weak and didn't require much energy, but it was one of the fastest moves in existence. Also, getting hit with Water and a person coming at you at speeds upwards of eighty miles per hour or sometimes much, much higher wasn't just a little love tap.

Josh was thrown backwards about twenty feet without even being able to see it coming. When he hit the ground, he bounced about three times before landing.

"I've still got it." Mary said, standing up shakily. She was about to fall over when she was caught by Sarah, who had finished her battle with Sparky.

"Nice one, sis." She said, looking at Josh's unconscious body. "Now, let's heal up and get ready for the fight between us and Aora and Destiny."

"Do you think we can beat them?" Mary asked.

"Oh, hell no!" Sarah said, laughing. "We'd have enough trouble fighting Aora on her own. Now we've got to deal with the Gardevoir girl as well."

"Is she good?" Mary asked, a little worried for their battle.

"Well" Sarah said, thinking. "From reading her aura I can determine that she's easily one of the most powerful members of her team. I'd say in the top two, considering what I can see on her."

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Yep." Sarah said. "And I'd like to face that power myself."

"Allright." Mary said. "Let's do it!"

The two of them walked over to where Aora and Destiny were, ready for a fight.

"So" Aora said, chuckling. "you two are ready?"

"Yep." Sarah said. "Let's do this."

The four of them stood facing each other, Aora facing Mary with Destiny facing Sarah.

Sarah lunged at Destiny, the Empath landing a powerful Psypunch on the Electric Wool Pokémon's chin, knocking her on her back.

"You're pretty powerful." Sarah said, standing up. "To think we thought you were the dead weight on your team."

"You thought I was dead weight?" Shadow asked, sounding hurt.

"Well" Sarah said. "You don't really like fighting and when you do fight you only do an okay job."

"So what?" Destiny asked. "I just don't like fighting, that's all. I've only been in like four serious fights at all."

"Still." Sarah said. "You do seem like the dead weight on your team."

"Well" Destiny said, her voice now showing determination. "Can dead weight do this?"

Destiny summoned a large amount of Psychic energy, the area around her vibrating with her power.

"What is that?" Sarah asked, now a little worried.

"This is a move my uncle taught me." Destiny said. "Now seems like the best time to see if I've actually mastered it or not."

"What move is that?" Sarah asked.

"This move is called Psystrike." Destiny said. "But, don't worry. I'm not giving you the full power of this move. I hold no anger towards you. I'm just showing you that I am in fact not dead weight."

Destiny fired a ball of Psychic energy from her hand that hit Sarah in the head, doing serious, but not fatal, damage to her.

Sarah dropped to the ground, unconscious from Destiny's attack.

"Woah!" Aora said, walking over to Destiny. "That was pretty good. It's been a while since anyone's knocked her out besides me."

"How'd you beat Mary?" Destiny asked.

"Thunder Punch plus Extremespeed." Aora said, grinning. "Never stood a chance."

Destiny giggled. This might be a fun battle with her sister and Flare after all.

"Well" Aora said, chuckling. "Let's go beat up your friends."

"Allright." Destiny said, now a little less hesitant to get involved in a battle.

 _With Skyla and Flare_

"Well, well, well." Skyla said as her opponents walked over to her and Flare. "I didn't expect you to be the one to fight me, sis. Nice one."

"Let's do it." Destiny said, a look of determination on her face.

"Is something off with you?" Skyla asked, a little worried for her sister. "You're normally way more hesitant to fight than this."

"I just figured" Destiny said, a smile on her face. "that since I'm going to be forced to do this, I might as well just go with it."

"That's the spirit, sis." Skyla said, standing in front of her sister. Flare stood in front of Aora, both of the ready for battle.

Skyla and Destiny both jumped at each other, summoning their respective energies to their fists. They threw their punches, the two of them colliding in midair.

The two of them were thrown back by the force of their punches. However, they both landed on their feet.

"Wow, sis." Skyla said, really enjoying her fight. "You've gotten so much better. I'm actually going to have to get serious."

"Get as serious as you want, Skyla." Destiny said, grinning. "I'm ready for this fight."

"Fine then." Skyla said, getting pumped. "Let's get started."

The two of them started exchanging punches and kicks, both of them fighting as hard as they could. Skyla was impressed that her sister was actually keeping up with her, despite not being able to even the previous day.

"You're really good." Skyla said, really enjoying herself. "How'd you get this good?"

"I don't know." Destiny said, the two of them still fighting. "But, for some reason, I like it."

"Me too." Skyla said. "It's good to have someone who can fight on my level other than Flare."

"Yeah." Destiny said. "But, I feel like I'm dead weight on this team."

"Who the f #$ told you that?" Skyla asked, actually stopping her fighting.

"It's what I think." Destiny said.

"Well, I don't think that." Skyla said. "Now, give me the best fight you've ever given anyone."

 _With Cela, Dana, and Froideum_

Why is Destiny keeping up with Skyla like that?" Cela asked, confused. "She's the last person I'd expect to hold her own against the most powerful member of this team."

" **It's her ability."** Froideum explained.

"Ability?" Dana asked.

" **She inherited it from her mother."** Froideum said. **"Synchronize."**

Cela gasped. She knew what Shadow's Synchronize was capable of. It actually let her fight on par with Ace, the most powerful legendary in the Hall. Well, it worked alongside of her Psychic link she'd had with him from birth that let them feel each other's emotions. But, it still was a very powerful ability if the bearer was synched to the right person.

"Who's she synched to?" Cela asked.

" **Her sister."** Froideum said.

"Oh, great!" Cela said, groaning.

"What?" Dana asked.

"If she's synched to Skyla" Cela said. "Then that means we could have two beings with the full power of Nightmare."

"So?" Dana asked. "That's no big deal."

"Shadow's Synchronize" Cela said with a grave tone. "Also let her copy part of Ace's emotions. Mostly his anger and negativity."

"That's a problem." Dana said.

"Yeah." Cela said. "A big problem."

 _With Flare and Aora_

"So, Flareon" Aora said, the two of them exchanging blows. "You're good. Far better than me."

"I had a great teacher." Flare said.

"Well" Aora said, an idea forming in her head. "As much as I want to fight you, I want Destiny to do this for herself. So, I propose a bet to see who will win."

"What is it?" Flare asked.

"The entire fight is staked on the battle between Skyla and Destiny." Aora said.

"I know you have some trick up your sleeve, Aora" Flare said, chuckling. "But, I'm willing to take that bet. Just to see what you're planning."

"Great." Aora said, the two of them shaking hands. (this is not a copout of the fight, I just don't feel like putting so many fights in this chapter)

 _With Skyla and Destiny_

Destiny and Skyla kept trading blows. But, the entire time Destiny was thinking to herself.

" _I don't want to be dead weight anymore."_ She thought.

" _ **Then let me help."**_ Nightmare said, appearing in her subconscious.

"How are you in my head?" Destiny asked.

" _ **You're synched with your sister."**_ Nightmare explained. _**"I am also in your head. But, back to my earlier statement: let me help you."**_

"Fine." Destiny said, granting Nightmare access to her mind.

" _ **Excellent."**_ Nightmare said, chuckling to herself.

 _In the real world_

"This is awesome!" Skyla said, the two of them stopping their fighting. "Now you're on my level. We can get super strong together!"

"No more." Destiny said, staring at the floor. Skyla looked at her sister in confusion.

"No more." Destiny said again, beginning to vibrate with power.

"Destiny?" Skyla asked, a little worried at this point.

"NO MORE!" Destiny shouted, her arms and head going back. A strange transformation began to happen with her body.

Her clothes turned black and fused with her body. Her skin turned black as well. Her legs became thinner, becoming like stilts. Her pants fused together and became like a dress, flowing and opening in the front for easy access. Her red rose petal necklace extended out from her chest, darkening until it was almost black. A smaller, rounder one extended from her back. Her five fingers on each hand fused into three, gaining a shape like it was in formal gloves, but with nearly clawed fingers. Her hair deepened in its black color, green highlights appearing in it. Her eyes, had they been open, would have shown themselves to be a very piercing red. Her transformation complete, Destiny screamed, both in pain as well as from the power that was flowing through her body.

"Destiny?" Skyla asked, concerned for her twin sister. "Are you okay?"

" _NO MORE!"_ Destiny shouted, backhanding Skyla and knocking her back about thirty feet.

 _With Cela, Dana, and Froideum_

"What's happened to Destiny?" Cela asked, horrified at the thing Destiny had become.

" **She has become a Dark Gardevoir."** Froideum explained.

"Wouldn't we call that a Darkevoir?" Dana asked.

"No" Cela explained. "A Darkevoir is an entirely different creature altogether. If she were a Darkevoir, we'd all be dead just from her aura."

"It's that powerful?" Dana asked.

" **A Darkevoir"** Froideum said. **"Is what Ace and Shadow fused into to kill Zygarde."**

"Woah!" Dana said, awestruck.

"Ace is going to kill me if I let his daughter unleash the full extent of that power." Cela said, sucking in a breath.

" **That's the least of your worries."** Froideum said. **"That power is of a Nightmare. Her body can't handle it. If this keeps up and she doesn't expel most of that power, then she'll die from overcharging."**

"Then, let me handle this." Cela said, standing up.

" **No."** Froideum said, pulling Cela back into a seated position. **"You can't help her. There's only one who can."**

 _With Skyla and Destiny_

"Destiny!" Skyla shouted, painfully picking herself up. "Please stop this!"

" _No more!"_ Destiny shouted. _"I will not be dead weight anymore!"_

"You're not dead weight!" Skyla shouted at her twin. "You're my little sister! You're an integral part of this team! Now stop this!"

" _Skyla."_ Cela spoke telepathically into Skyla's mind. _"You've got to get her to expel her Dark power or she'll die."_

"What!?" Skyla shouted, her eyes widening.

" _You're the only one."_ Cela explained. _"You're the only one of us that can handle Dark power."_

"Got it." Skyla said, clenching her fists. "Leave it to me."

Skyla walked up to Destiny, not summoning any energy. Destiny looked at her with an expression of insanity.

"Destiny." Skyla said. "Please come back to us. Please."

Destiny held up her hand, a powerful Dark Blast charging up. Skyla moved as fast as she could, grabbing Destiny in an embrace. She felt a pain in her chest, but she didn't care.

"Please, Destiny" Skyla begged her twin, tears beginning to form. "Please come back to us. Be your normal, more passive self."

Destiny simply stood there looking at the form of her sister, simply hugging her and crying. She dispersed her Dark Blast and wrapped her arms around her sister.

Cracks began to appear on Destiny's body, shining a white light. Her body began to shift back to its normal shape and colors. The two sisters continued hugging each other, despite the red stain that was growing on Destiny's shirt.

"You're back." Skyla said, holding her little sister tighter. The both of them then passed out.

 _With Cela, Dana, and Froideum_

"What happened?" Cela asked. "Why'd they pass out?"

" **Destiny passed out"** Froideum explained. **"Because all that power exhausted her. Skyla passed out bcause she absorbed all of that power and she was impaled."**

"Impaled?" Dana asked.

" **The irony of the embrace Pokémon."** Froideum said. **"We'll need to get them to the medical area."**

" **Aora!"** Froideum called. **"Take Destiny and Skyla to the medical area and bandage Skyla's wound."**

"You got it boss!" Aora said, slinging Destiny over her shoulder. Flare helped her carry Skyla as they teleported to the medical area.

"So, what now?" Cela asked.

" **Now"** Froideum said. **"We wait for them to recover before we continue our training. The training requires all five of you."**

"Is it intense?" Dana asked.

" **Yes."** Froideum said. **"Very."**

* * *

Froideum is owned by ForerunnerDreamer on Deviantart. I'll put a link in the description for DA viewers. Check the pic. IT's badass

* * *

will Destiny and Skyla recover? What happened to Destiny? Find out next chapter.


	15. Legends Part One: Aeona

Chapter Thirteen: Legends Part One: Aeona

"Ugh!" Skyla moaned as she groggily opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in the medical area." Aora, who was standing next to the bed Skyla was in, explained. "You were impaled. You've been unconscious for about two days."

"Impaled?" Skyla asked.

"When you saved Destiny." Cela, who was standing next to Aora, said.

"Destiny!" Skyla said, trying to sit up, but was impeded by a severe pain in her chest. "Is she okay?"

"Lay back down." Cela commanded, pushing the Dark type back down onto her bed and putting her weight on her. "You need to rest up."

"I'm fine." Skyla said, attempting to push Cela off of her, but failing. "I want to see Destiny."

"If you get up too fast" Aora said, cautioning the struggling Dark type. "You'll reopen your wound and it will begin to bleed again."

"I don't care!" Skyla said, actually succeeding in shoving Cela off of her and sitting up. "I want to see my sister and I want to see her NOW!"

"Skyla?" a quiet voice came from a bed a little ways away from her. The voice belonged to Destiny, who looked as if she'd just woken up from a sleep.

"Destiny!" Skyla shouted, actually managing to jump off of her bed and make it over to her twin.

"Skyla" the Empath said as she looked up at the Darkling. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay." Skyla said, hugging her sister tightly. "I was worried."

"I'm fine." Destiny said, sitting up. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well" Cela said, chuckling. "You did just become a monster of pure Dark energy. A little tiredness is to be expected."

"What?" Destiny asked, her eyes widening. "I became a monster?"

" _ **That would be my fault."**_ Nightmare said, materializing next to the beings.

"What did you do to her?" Skyla asked, reaching for her Darker side, only to realize that Nightmare was immaterial.

" _ **Nothing on purpose."**_ Nightmare said, holding her hands up in defense _**"She didn't want to be seen as the weakest member of this team. So, I gave her some Dark power. However, I overestimated how much her more delicate body could take, actually basing the amount on you, Skyla."**_

"You could have killed her!" Skyla shouted, her chest pulsing once from the pain.

" _ **I didn't give her that much."**_ Nightmare said. _**"Her body can take way more Dark power than that. Almost as much as yours, Skyla."**_

"So" Cela said, realizing something. "She's as powerful as Skyla. Just like Shadow was as powerful as Ace."

" **Exactly."** Froideum said, walking into the room. **"She's inherited her parent's skills and strengths."**

"Why?" Cela asked. "They shouldn't have. Arcey took many precautions to make sure they didn't become like their parents."

 **Genetics is a funny thing."** Froideum said. **"You can't block or seal certain parts of it."**

"But" Cela tried to protest. "They shouldn't have been so synched. Destiny has much less Psychic power than her mother had at her age."

" **The two of them underwent different training."** Froideum explained. **"Shadow's training was more hardcore than Destiny's. The things Shadow experienced and Destiny experienced are different as well."**

"I guess you're making sense." Cela said. "But, what if it happens again?"

" **you'll know when the time comes."** Froideum said.

"So." Skyla said. "What do we do now?"

"Well" Aora said, thinking. "We could look around the island for some cool stuff."

"Sounds fun." Flare said, walking into the room. "When do we start?"

"We could start now." Aora said, walking out the door, motioning for Team Lunar Fire to follow. They walked out the door after Aora, picking up Dana along the way.

 _Outside the healing area—Dark Grove_

"So" Dana asked, looking around them at the woods. "Where are we?"

"This place is known as the Dark Grove." Aora explained. "This is where Ace and Shadow's parents lived before Giratina destroyed them."

"Cool." Skyla and Flare said as they looked around the Dark Grove.

The group came to what looked like a giant crater in the ground. Aora walked up to it, motioning for Team Lunar Fire to follow.

"This is where their houses were." She said, pointing as she walked further into it. "We normally don't go down here because we have no reason to, but now I figured I'd show you guys."

"What's this?" Destiny asked, pointing at something on the ground.

"It looks like a trapdoor." Skyla said, coming over and looking at it. "Let's go down it."

"Sure, whatever." Aora said, opening the trapdoor and leading Team Lunar Fire down it.

 _Inside the trapdoor_

"Woah." Team Lunar Fire said, noticing the scenery. The place looked like the ritual room for some cult. There was an altar made of stones set up in the center with magical symbols and pentagrams around it. There were drawings on the walls with other ancient symbols and drawings.

"This must have been where they performed the Kyuryoon rituals." Aora said.

"Kyuryoon rituals?" Dana asked.

"I wouldn't tell them about that." Cela said.

"Why not?" Skyla asked.

"They weren't something that you just told to someone." Cela said. "They were the Darkest and most demonic rituals in the existence of the universe. Both Ace and Shadow underwent them when they were infants, but they both are now fully Dark (well, Shadow has good Psychic powers). It also awoke their Nightmare powers, mostly in Ace, which is the main reason Nightmare is with you now, Skyla. She was something you inherited from your father."

"Well" Skyla said, striking a pose that said 'badass'. "I'm one tough motherf #$r and I can control my Nightmare powers."

"Your father has a problem controlling his" Cela said gravely. "Because he underwent the ritual and is a Darkrai. You didn't undergo the ritual, so that's one factor making your Nightmare powers more stable."

"I guess that makes sense." Skyla said. "But, I still gained my badass aspect from dad."

"I have no doubt in my mind." Cela muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Skyla asked.

"Nothing." Cela said, looking in a direction Skyla wasn't in.

"What does this drawing mean?" Dana asked from the other side of the room.

Team Lunar Fire and Aora walked over to where Dana was, noticing the drawing Dana was looking at.

The drawing depicted a strange sight. In it, a shadowy, terrifying being fought another, more Dragonic being that seemed to be afraid of it. There were many ancient seals around the drawing, most of them being the symbol for Darkness (picture the one from the TCG—or Google it if you can't imagine it).

"What is it?" Dana asked, very curious.

" **It depicts the Battle of the Demons"** Froideum said, materializing in front of the exploration team. **"The fiercest battle the planet never saw."**

"Never saw?" Skyla asked, confused.

" **This battle took place"** Froideum explained. **"in a place where only four beings saw it."**

"who?" Skyla asked.

" **Ace Hunter, Shadow Darkstar, Zygarde, and Arceus."** Froideum explained. **"Though, this picture is a prediction from my time, drawn by Aeona, Darkrai's girlfriend."**

"She drew it?" Dana asked.

" **Yes."** Froideum said, sighing. **"She was said to have premonitions and saw the fight between Darkevoir and Zygarde."**

"Really?" Cela asked.

" **Yes."** Froideum said. **"After she was cursed, she gained premonitions somehow and saw things."**

"How do you know that?" Flare asked.

" _Because I told him."_ A female voice said from a room off to the side.

"Who is that?" Cela said turning around and summoning her Psyfloric energy.

" _That would be me."_ The owner of the voice said, walking out of the room.

The woman was a little taller than Cela and a little shorter than Froideum, but seemed to hold far more power than the Time Traveler. Her skin was slightly darker than the rest of Team Lunar Fire's. She had on black shoes that had orange laces. Her pants were a dark yellow, about the color of a Jolteon's pokéforme's fur. She wore a darker pink shirt, about the color of an Espeon's pokéforme fur. The jacket she wore was orange, about the same shade as Flare's. She wore a scarf that was purely black. Her hair was a very dark blue and went down just past the top of her midriff. It was wild, but not messy. Her eyeteeth were pointed, just like Flare's. Her eyes were orange with black scleras and black pupils. Her aura was an amalgam of types, causing everyone in the room to have problems reading it.

" **Aeona."** Froideum said, chuckling. **"It's been far too long. I thought you would've been more careful when just revealing yourself to strangers."**

" _Not even Arceo could kill me."_ Aeona said, grinning. _"and believe me, he tried."_

" **Well, what happened?"** Froideum asked, confused. **"I'd heard you confronted him, but I didn't think you'd go charging into a fight like Darkrai would."**

" _After what he did to the both of us"_ Aeona said, gritting her teeth. _"He's lucky he survived that fight."_

" **Well"** Froideum said, crossing his arms. **"Why don't you tell us what happened?"**

" _I don't know."_ Aeona said, thinking. _"These guys don't look like anything special."_

" **You're not giving them a mission."** Froideum said. **"They're all legendary class. And five of them are actually descendants of the First Council. Two of them are descendants of Darkrai (Skyla and Destiny here) and one of them is a clone of the two descendants of Cresellia (Dana here). Flare here is your descendant."**

Aeona looked over the teenage Flareon girl, checking her aura. After a while, she almost silently gasped, realizing Froideum was right.

" _Fine."_ Aeona said, sighing. _"I'll tell them my story. But, some of the details won't necessarily be for children."_

"We're not children!" Flare shouted at her ancestor. "We've fought demons and stuff of that sort!"

" _Then, listen carefully."_ Aeona said. _"Because this story will even provide you with some things to know about yourselves. Now listen carefully children."_

 _Flashback—fifteen thousand years ago-Aeona's POV_

I walked into Arceo's throne room, kicking the door open and breaking it off its hinges. I was pissed and had a whole skeleton's worth of bones to pick with him. My aura was going crazy.

He was sitting on his throne, sleeping (it was his favorite napping place). I was too pissed to care.

"Arceo!" I shouted, startling him awake. "I've got so many bones to pick with you!"

"What is it, Aeona?" he said, his tone irritated. "I'm busy."

"How dare you?!" I shouted, getting closer to him. "How f #$ing dare you imprison Darkrai like that?!"

"I did what was necessary." He said to me, causing me to become even more angry.

"Necessary?! I shouted at him, getting close to him. "He didn't do anything to you! All he did that could even remotely count for rebellion was confronting you after what you did to me! And I hear you had the rest of the Destroyers attack him! Why would you do that!?"

"He was a threat." Arceo said, calm and unafraid of me (not for long).

"If you think he was a threat" I said, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling his face close to mine. "Then I will be a thousand times more so!"

I punched him in the face. He flew through his throne, breaking it. He then got up and we began to exchange blows until he finally sent out a shockwave of energy.

"Enough!" he shouted at me, shoving me off of him. "That is the last time you act this way towards me!"

He used his Judgement on me, sending the Omnitype energy through my body. I could feel my connection to the Eon Force (the source of my power that members of my race, which means you, Flare, can tap into) fading as the power of the current god severed it.

"You will be Judged for your actions!" he said, continuing his blast. "From now on you will no longer have your godlike powers. You will walk as a mortal among the mortals."

When I stopped feeling the godlike energy pouring through me, I fell to my knees. I could barely move, let alone fight more. He then called two friends of mine, Lateo and Latea.

"You two are now tasked" Arceo said firmly. "With guarding the Eon Gate and making sure it never opens again."

"Got it" they said, knowing not to tangle with a being of Arceo's power.

"And escort her out of the Hall." Arceo said. They picked me up gently and walked me outside.

I slipped out of consciousness and when I awoke, I was lying in a bed. A woman was standing over me, attending to me. I tried to get up, but the woman pushed me back down. It was at that moment I realized that my strength was gone and I was all but mortal.

"Stay down, miss." She said, her voice kind. "You'll need to recover after that fight."

"Fight?" I asked, not remembering what had happened.

"Lateo and Latea told me what happened to you." The woman said, sighing. "They told me to tell you that they were holding your power and that if you ever needed it, they'd grant it to you temporarily."

"If you see them." I said, trying to sit up. "Tell them I said thanks."

"They'll be coming by any day now." The woman said. "You can tell them yourself."

"When?" I asked.

"I don't know." The woman said. "But they visit every few days or so. They spend time with me and we get a meal."

"Not to be rude" I asked, not wanting to offend this woman. "But, who are you?"

"I'm their mother." The woman said, chuckling. "And I don't think that was rude."

"Their mother?" I asked, looking this woman up and down.

She wore red and blue like Lateo and Latea, but it was in a strange pattern. I don't remember much of the details of what she wore, but you've probably met their descendants, so I'll let you imagine that.

"Yes." She said, chuckling a little. "They said it would be best if you leave here as soon as you're well. They said something along the lines of Arceo would be looking for you and you wouldn't be safe here."

"Right." I said, forcing myself up onto my elbows. "I wouldn't want to fight him without my full power."

"They also said you should take your child and run." The woman said to me.

"Child?" I asked, the fact I had a child escaping me at that moment. "I have a child."

"You had a child from Darkrai about a year ago." The woman explained, refreshing my memory. "Lateo and Latea concealed the child in the Dark Grove on New Moon Island with Froideum, the brother of Darkrai. Go there to recover her and take care of her."

"Thank you." I said as I got up and shook the woman's hand.

"Hurry." She said, opening her door. "Arceo might come here in case he distrusts Lateo and Latea."

"Right" I said, teleporting with my Flash Fire technique that I had developed.

Later I made it to New Moon Island, nearly exhausted from the trip. Froideum saw me from the woods he had started planting and ran up to me in his human forme. Now, this part he remembers too, so if I miss some stuff, he can help me fix it. (When Froideum fills in his text to add to the story, what he adds will be italicized instead of bold and it will shift to his POV)

" **Are you okay, Aeona?"** he asked me, helping me up from the ground.

"Yeah." I said, panting a little. "I just had a long trip."

" **Lateo and Latea told me what happened"** Froideum said, sadness in his voice. **"They brought Dusk here and said to keep her safe until you arrived."**

"Thank you." I said, hugging him. "Thank you so much."

" **Welcome."** He said, hugging me. **"she's in the house sleeping in the side room."**

"I'll go see her now." I said, running toward the house to see my daughter.

When I arrived at the house, I opened the door. The house was eerily quiet. I walked over to where my daughter, Dusk, was sleeping. Standing over her was none other than Darkrai, my boyfriend, who had been sealed away by Arceo some time ago.

"Darkrai!" I exclaimed, running up to him. I leapt toward him, phasing through him and falling onto the floor behind him.

This confused me. I knew he could turn intangible, but he'd never done it to avoid contact with me before.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

" **I am not really here."** Darkrai said sadly. I could tell he was sad he couldn't be here with me.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

" **I'm still sealed."** He said, looking at our daughter. **"But I can transport my consciousness here for some conversation."**

"Oh." I said, saddened by this news.

" **She's beautiful, isn't she?"** Darkrai asked me, referring to our daughter, Dusk. I took a look at her, taking in her features.

"She has your hair." I said, noting the similarities between her and her father.

" **She has your eyes."** Darkrai said, chuckling.

"So" I said. "Do you have any news for me? I mean, not like I'm not happy to see you, it's just that you must have risked a lot of energy to get here and you're not the visiting type."

" **Well."** Darkrai said, putting his hand behind his head like he was embarrassed. **"Actually, I did come to visit you and Dusk. Lateo told me you would come here and that Dusk was already here, so I decided to wait for you. Froideum and I already had a nice little time to catch up."**

"Well, that's nice" I said.

" **By the way"** Darkrai said, looking me over. **"What happened to you? You look like you got into a fight."**

"I confronted Arceo" I said. "Because I was angry at him for what he did."

" **Did the rest of the team fight you?"** Darkrai asked, most likely remembering the team all fighting him (minus me).

"No" I said. "It was just him and me. I only lost when he used Judgement on me and removed a lot of my power."

" **Lateo did mention something like that"** Darkrai said, thinking. **"But, I must say, you did well, taking on god and all."**

"Thanks." I said. "But, I still lost."

" **Well"** Darkrai said. **"So did I."**

"touché." I said. "But, I wonder if Arceo would come here."

" **I doubt it."** Darkrai said, clenching his fist. **"He's not dumb enough to try to take on both you and Froideum, even with the Destroyers with him."**

"I hope you're right." I said, worried. Suddenly, I heard a voice from outside.

"Aeona!" it called, its sound familiar to me. "Come out here! I need to talk to you!"

" **That sounds like Melodia."** Darkrai said. **"Be careful. I don't know if she's taking Arceo's side in this issue or not. It could be a trap."**

"Right." I said, trying to convince my boyfriend that I could handle myself. "I'll handle it."

I walked outside, summoning a small amount of my Omnitype energy to my hands in case Melodia was coming to fight. Though, if she was, Froideum would have taken her out. She may be very powerful and know the Relic Song, but Froideum was the one that taught Darkrai how to fight in the first place (and for that matter the rest of the Unholy Destroyers), so he would be more than a match for Melodia, especially if she was alone.

Melodia was, in fact, alone. She looked at me and ran over to me and hugged me.

"I heard what happened." She said, her voice sympathetic. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I said, trying to change the subject.

"So." Melodia said. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." I said. "Not to be rude, but, why are you here?"

"I heard what had happened and decided to come see how you were." Melodia said. "Arceo has no idea I'm here, so you're safe for now. Froideum met me at the edge of the island and we spoke for a while."

"What did you talk about?" I asked.

" **I can help with that."** Froideum said, coming up from the ground.

 _Froideum's POV_

 _I was making sure my little forest was well cared for. I was trying to make the trees tall enough to hide this island from view. It would give the island some shade and protect anyone on it from prying eyes. However, Melodia appeared and startled me._

" _Hi, Froideum." She said to me, her voice cheerful_

" _Melodia" I greeted her. "Good to see you."_

" _And you." She replied._

" _What brings you here?" I asked._

" _I need to see Aeona." She said. "It's urgent."_

" _Right." I said. "She's at the house."_

" _Thanks." She said. "So, how's the forest coming?"_

" _It's growing well." I said. "Well, best not keep Aeona waiting."_

" _Okay." She said, running over to where you were._

 _Aeona's POV_

"That was pretty boring." I said, the conversation not interesting me.

"Whatever." Melodia said, giggling. "At least I can hold a conversation without being obsessesed over some fighting."

"Whatever." I said before a strange pain hit me in my head. I dropped to my knees, the pain extreme. I clenched my eyes shut, but I could still see things.

 _Aeona's vision- normal POV_

She saw several things. Among them, she saw two monsters clashing, both of them intimidating beyond all belief. One resembled a mix of Darkrai and a Gardevoir, the other was Zygarde. She saw two figures, then five different figures. Aeona clutched her head in pain, trying not to see the horrifying images. After what seemed like hours, they stopped.

 _In the real world—normal POV_

She opened her eyes and saw Froideum and Melodia standing over, both of them worried.

" **Are you okay?"** Froideum asked, helping the Evolution Pokémon up.

"Yeah." Aeona said, shaking her head a little.

"What did you see?" Melodia asked.

"I saw" Aeona said, explaining to her two friends what she had seen.

"I think I know what's going on." Melodia said. "You've seen the future."

"Really?" Aeona asked.

" **Yes."** Froideum said, nodding.

"But." Aeona asked. "Will it come true?"

"I don't know." Melodia said. "But you should take Dusk and go learn a few techniques and prepare in case it is going to come true."

"Allright." Aeona said, retrieving Dusk. "I will return soon."

Froideum and Melodia waved goodbye to their Omnitype friend as she and her daughter walked toward the edge of the island.

 _Present time_

"So" Flare asked. "What did you see?"

" _I saw you five."_ Aeona said. _"Fighting Zygarde. You five will be the ones to challenge him."_

"Really?" Destiny asked. "Then we should train."

" _I will train you for three days."_ Aeona said. _"That should give you enough time."_

"You mean in the Time Chamber, right?" Cela asked.

" _Of course."_ Aeona said.

"Let's go then." Skyla said, her and Flare running towards the Time Chamber.

Suddenly, they all heard an explosion. Froideum raced out of the sacrificial room, sensing a foreign energy on the island. The others raced toward to source of the foreign energy to find two Greninja, one man and one woman, attacking the children on the island.

"What are you doing?!" Skyla shouted angrily at them.

"Well, young child." The woman said, holding Sparky by the throat. "We're trying to find those that are of a threat to Zygarde himself. And it seems we've found them."

* * *

Froideum is owned by ForerunnerDreamer on Deviantart- I'll put a link in the description (for DA viewers)

* * *

this chapter might seem a little bit odd compared to my usual style. That's because i ran out of steam for this one. I have the next couple sort of planned out, but this one was tough


	16. Legends Part Two: Challenge

A/N: okay, i have to apologize deeply for putting this fic off for too long. I've been wanting to come back to this, but haven't been able to. I am back now and will upload more (not as regularly as before, but more than recently). Don't worry, i still remember what i'm doing with the plot, so it'll still be the same.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Legends Part Two: Challenge

"What are you talking about?" Skyla asked.

"You" the Greninja woman said, tossing Sparky aside. "are the five beings that Zygarde told us to kill."

The male Greninja was wearing a dark blue ninja outfit with white elbow and knee pads. A pink scarf was around his neck, covering his mouth. His hair was dark blue and his eyes were yellow.

The female Greninja was wearing a black ninja outfit with grey elbow and knee pads. A blood red scarf was around her neck and covered her mouth. Her hair was black and her eyes were an emerald color.

"Why would Zygarde want us dead?" Cela asked. "I mean besides the fact that we're legendaries?"

"You five" the Greninja man said, stepping up beside the woman. "Are the obstacle in Zygarde's way as of recently. He told us to deal with you personally."

"But" the Greninja woman said. "He wouldn't be opposed to us eliminating the last of the First Council either."

"You'll have to beat us first!" Skyla shouted, running up to the Greninja man and slugging him in the face. He flew into a tree fifty feet behind him, but quickly recovered.

Skyla then focused her attention to the female Greninja, who had gotten into a battle stance.

Skyla tried to land a powerful Dark Punch on the Greninja woman's face, but the Greninja woman was prepared and stabbed Skyla through the chest with a blade made out of Water. Skyla gasped as the blade pierced her body, black blood spurting out of her still recovering wound she'd received from Destiny as well as from the blade. She coughed up blood and slumped over so that her face was almost touching the Greninja woman's shoulder.

"Skyla!" Destiny shouted, her eyes wide. She and Flare both leapt toward the Darkrai girl, but were pulled back by Dana and Cela. Cela put her arms around Flare's waist and Dana put Destiny in a full nelson.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Destiny shouted, straining against Dana's grip. Normally Destiny could have broken Dana's grip, but she was unfocused and couldn't focus her strength. Flare almost broke Cela's grip, but the Celius woman used Giga Drain to weaken Flare to the point where she could keep her captive for some time.

"Foolish Darkrai." The Greninja woman said, her voice sinister. "We are both stronger than that Hoopa weakling. You have no chance of beating us here."

"They're stronger than Hoopa?!" Dana exclaimed. "How will we beat them then? Skyla was the one who took him out before."

"We'll just have to be careful." Cela said. "We've also got two powerful legendaries to back us up, but I'm not sure how much we can actually do without all five of us."

"Right." Dana said. By this point Destiny had quit struggling as had Flare.

"Oh, please." The Greninja woman said, the man grabbing an unconscious Mary by her hair. "If any of the older legendaries interferes, we'll kill all of these children one by one.

" _This may be a problem."_ Aeona said, clenching her fists.

Suddenly they all heard a sound none of them expected.

"Heh." Skyla chuckled softly, but slowly rising in volume. "Heh heh. Heh heh heh."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" her chuckle had risen to a laugh, but it was reaching an insane and nearly demonic laugh. "HA HA HA H _ **AH AH HA HA!"**_

"What's so funny, Darkrai?" the Greninja woman asked. "You're going to die as are the rest of the beings here."

" _ **You're pathetic."**_ Skyla said, her voice chilling and her hair slowly twitching as if in a breeze. _**"But, you're little mistake has once again given me control of this body and restored my power."**_

It was at this point that those of the beings that were friends with Skyla realized that this wasn't Skyla talking, but, in actuality, her Darker personality, Nightmare.

"Should we help her?" Aora asked, wondering why the rest of Team Lunar Fire hadn't begun to help Skyla.

"No." Cela said. "Skyla has this, even though it looks like she doesn't."

"It doesn't matter how powerful you think you've become." The Greninja woman said, twisting the knife and causing more black blood to spurt from Skyla's wound. "We're stronger than you. We're even stronger than Hoopa, the weakling that he was."

" _ **Funny."**_ Nightmare said, grabbing the Greninja woman's wrist and the hilt of the water blade with her hand. Skyla's hair turned white and her eyes turned blood red. _**"So am I."**_

She squeezed her fist tightly, breaking the water blade off at the hilt, causing it to dissolve, and the Greninja woman's wrist and hand. Nightmare then flicked her wrist, dislocating the Greninja woman's wrist and nearly pulling it off. The Greninja woman's eyes were wide and a gasp of pain was escaping from her lips.

"H-how are you that powerful?!" The Greninja woman exclaimed. "Your power level was much lower earlier!"

" _ **Power levels are bullsh!t."**_ Nightmare said, chuckling.

"You won't stop us!" the Greninja woman said, getting into a fighting stance. "We'll destroy you!"

" _**You harmed innocent children."**_ Nightmare said, her voice purely anger. _**"You'll be lucky to leave here alive."**_

"You know who she reminds me of?" Aora asked Team Lunar Fire.

"Who?" Cela asked.

"Moka Akashiya" Aora said. Cela and Flare (the only ones who got the reference) thought about it for a minute, nodding at the similarities Skyla seemed to share with the power vampire woman (I didn't base Skyla off of Moka, but her transformation into Nightmare does have similarities and I did notice this as I was writing this actually).

The Greninja woman and the Greninja man lunged at Nightmare, charging Water energy in their hands.

They struck Nightmare with punches strong enough to break steel. However, Nightmare remained unmoved, grinning.

" _ **You'll have to do better than that."**_ She said, grabbing both of them and smashing their heads together with the force of a wrecking ball. The Greninja stood up, angry that a mere child was more powerful than them and was giving them both, Zygarde's strongest warriors the fight of their lives.

"Why don't you say that when we show you our true power?" they asked, getting into powerup poses.

Both of them began to shift from human shapes into more froglike shapes. However, the female turned blacker while the man turned bluer. The woman's scarf turned a deeper shade of red while the man's turned a pinker shade. Their arms and legs grew thinner and their fingers and feet became webbed. They stood in front of Nightmare and the others, transformed.

Nightmare snapped her fingers, causing Dark portals to appear below the children behind the Greninja. The children fell into the portals, reappearing beside of Froideum and Aeona, who picked them up and held them.

" _We'll return shortly."_ Aeona said as she, Froideum and the unconscious children teleported away.

"I'll help you guys." Aora said, standing next to Team Lunar Fire.

"Great." Flare said, grinning as she summoned her energy to her hands, all of them standing ready to fight the Greninja.

* * *

oh, it's getting intense. What will happen next? Find out soon.


	17. Legends Part Three: Battle

Chapter Fifteen: Legends Part Three: Battle

Nightmare grinned, the challenge these two now presented making her excited. She stepped forward, the Greninja charging up Water Shurikens, powerful and sharp water disks that were said to be able to slice through nearly anything. Nightmare rushed forward, pulling her fist back for a powerful Dark Punch.

She landed her punch on the Greninja man's face, knocking him backward. The Greninja woman, however, grabbed Nightmare's punch, kicking her in the side. A crack was heard and Nightmare's expression turned to pain slightly, but she then grinned, grabbing the Greninja woman by her leg and punching it. A snap was heard from the Greninja woman's leg and she growled in anger. Nightmare punched her in the face, sending her flying about three feet. She stood up quickly, however, and shot Nightmare in the chest with a Water blast, knocking her backwards and into near unconsciousness.

Aora rushed forward, a powerful Aeroblast in her hands as she shot the powerful Flying type attack at the Greninja woman, slicing her up in some places. The Greninja woman healed almost instantly from the blast, however, charging at Aora and slicing her with a Night Slash attack. The Super Effective attack sliced a gash in Aora's stomach, causing the Lugani to drop to her knees, tightly holding her stomach to prevent her blood and potentially organs to come from the gash.

Flare and Destiny rushed forward next, both firing their respective energies at the Greninja. Flare's didn't do much, being a Fire type attack, but Destiny's did some due to being a Fairy type. The Greninja flinched, growling.

"Time to show you what we're made of!" Flare shouted, entering her pokéforme, her body shifting to all fours and becoming furrier. Fire spewed from her mouth as she roared. The Greninja were slightly taken aback, not expecting the Flareon girl to have her pokéforme at this point.

"This is for hurting those kids!" Flare shouted, inhaling a breath. She then released it in a Fire Blast that razed the Greninja.

Once the blast stopped, the Greninja were still standing, but they were more angry than hurt.

"You'll pay for that!" the woman shouted, charging up a powerful Hydro Pump. She fired it at Flare, who shot her own Flamethrower to meet it, the two blasts colliding in the middle. However, the Greninja woman's was more powerful, beginning to overpower Flare's. The Water attack moved closer, Flare's Flamethrower not being enough to counter it. The Hydro Pump struck her, hitting her like a piston, sending her through a tree.

"Flare!" Cela shouted, shocked.

"My turn.' Cela said, taking her turn, summoning her Floric energy, Energy Balls in each of her hands. She clenched her fists, rushing forward towards the Greninja woman. She landed three Super Effective punches before the Greninja woman grabbed her fist, punching her in the face. Cela kicked her in the side, shoving a powerful Energy Ball into her face. The Greninja woman flinched, releasing her grip on Cela. The Forest Guardian moved backwards, standing next to her team.

"You will not stop us!" The Greninja shouted, summoning powerful Water Balls, increasing their size exponentially. "WE will kill you for Zygarde!"

They threw the Water Balls down, the Water Balls now ten times as big as they were. The Water Balls loomed over Team Lunar Fire and Aora, their power more than any of them could withstand.

Suddenly, before the Balls hit them, a surge of Dark energy erupted throughout the area, focusing on the Balls. Cela and the others looked up to see Nightmare using her Dark powers to try to push back the Balls. However, she was struggling, both Balls being a huge strain on her powers.

"N-Nightmare." Cela said.

"I won't let you **destroy my friends!"** Nightmare shouted, Skyla aiding her darker side.

Nightmare's skin turned black, her hair waving like in a breeze. Her eyes deepened in their red shade as they grew larger, now not even blood matched their tone, anger flashing in them. Her aura flared, Cela, Destiny, and Dana putting up Safeguard to protect themselves and the others there.

The Balls started to move away from them instantly, Nightmare's increased Dark powers shooting them straight back into the Greninja. The Balls struck them and pushed them back before they pushed them back themselves. The Balls, under the force of the blasts, exploded, cloaking Nightmare and the Greninja in Watery smoke. Inside the 'smoke', Nightmare and the Greninja engaged in a fierce battle, matching blow for blow.

Nightmare grabbed the Greninja woman by her long tongue, driving her fist into her with the force of a pile driver. She then grabbed her by her legs, slamming her into the ground and the Greninja man. She then drop kicked the Greninja man, driving her elbow into his chest, the sound emerging being the sound of cracking ribs.

The Greninja man made a pained expression, Nightmare driving her fist into his face, breaking his nose and several other bones. She then grabbed him and ripped his arm off, using it as a club to bludgeon him. The Greninja woman rushed forward, but Nightmare backhanded her in the face, causing her to hit the ground hard.

" **I won't let you hurt my friends."** Nightmare said, grabbing her by the throat. The Greninja woman's face held pure horror as Nightmare began crushing her throat. She gasped, clutching for whatever air she could get.

" **Tell Zygarde"** Nightmare said as she not only tightened her grip, she pulsed Dark energy through her fist. **"That we won't be intimidated by him or anyone he sends."**

At that, Nightmare closed her grip fully, the Greninja woman choking out as Nightmare dropped her corpse onto the ground. She fired powerful Dark Blasts at both her and the Greninja man, disintegrating both of them.

The smoke had dissipated, allowing Nightmare to walk out of it, walking over to her friends, repressing her forme so that Skyla reemerged.

"Skyla." Cela said, smiling as the Darkrai child emerged well, her stab wound having healed with her Dark powers. Her wound from Destiny, however, hadn't healed, and was now beginning to bleed again.

The Nightmare Child then collapsed, her power exhausted and her wound bleeding.

"Quickly!" Cela shouted to the others. "Let's get her to the med bay!"

* * *

So, Nightmare managed to defeat the GReninja. I wonder what else they did, especially since they (both the GReninja and TLF) appear later. WEll, find out soon.


	18. Legends Part Four: Future

Chapter Sixteen: Legends Part Four: Future

 _In the med bay_

Skyla blinked her eyes open, looking up at her friends. Cela, Flare, and Destiny all stood over her, looking at her. After a few seconds, Dana walked in along with Aora, Mary, Sparky, Sarah, and Josh. The island children watched them, worried.

"Wh-what happened?" Skyla asked, moving to sit up.

"Don't get up just yet." Cela said. "You're still injured from that fight."

"You'll be fine in a few hours." Destiny said. "That's what Aora said anyway."

"Yeah." Aora said. "You're one tough kid. One of the toughest I've seen."

"Thanks.' Skyla said, chuckling softly. "You're pretty tough yourself."

"Thanks." Aora said. 'Oh, I just remembered: Froideum and Aeona left and said that they wouldn't be coming back. Something about returning to their roots."

"That's fine." Skyla said. "By the way, how long was I out?"

"About two days." Cela said. "You took quite a few injuries."

"Yeah." Skyla said, chuckling. "I know. But, I beat those guys, right?"

"Yeah." Cela said, nodding with a smile on her face. "You did. You were very good."

"Yeah" Flare said, grinning. "We gotta spar when you get better. See which one of us is better."

"Yeah.' Skyla said, wincing as she felt a pain in her chest, putting her hand up to it and seeing that it had some blood on it.

"It's still not healed." Aora said, gasping. "What kind of wound is that?"

"I-I don't know." Skyla said, looking at it. Destiny looked like she was going to be sick, though it wasn't from the sight of the blood. It looked more like guilt.

"E-excuse me." She said, pushing her way out of the room.

"Destiny?" Skyla asked, coughing a little, grabbing a glass of water that was next to her bed, having just been placed there by Cela.

Skyla sat up fully, moving to get out of bed, ignoring the pain in her chest and the bleeding as well. The others tried to restrain her, but she pushed past them as well. She moved out into the hallway, walking over to the room that Team Lunar Fire slept in. She opened it, seeing Destiny sitting on her bed, curled up in a ball and crying, her head in her knees.

Skyla walked over to the Gardevoir girl, sitting next to her. Destiny looked at her, shuffling away slightly. Skyla put her arm around her twin sister, pulling her in for a hug. Destiny shifted a little, not wanting contact with her.

"What's wrong?" Skyla asked her.

"I" She said, sobbing. "I'm the c-cause for your wound."

"So?" Skyla asked. "Is that why you ran out like that?"

"Y-yeah." Destiny said. "I-it's caused you so much pain and it's all my fault."

"So what?" Skyla asked.

"Wh-what?" Destiny asked, looking up at her sister.

"So what if it's caused me this much pain?" Skyla asked, tilting Destiny's chin up to meet her own. "I got it saving you. You're my little sister. I'd do it again in an instant."

"R-really?" Destiny asked, her eyes glinting due to the tears.

"Of course." Skyla said, stroking her face. "I promise."

"O-okay" Destiny said, wrapping her arms around her sister. Skyla kissed her forehead, holding her close. Destiny smiled, enjoying the affection of her sister.

Skyla sang a soft lullaby that Ace had sung both for them and their mother.

When winter comes and snow of white

I will keep you from your fright

When springtime blooms and flowers shine

I'll love you because you are mine

And when the rain begins to fall

I'll hold you tight, won't let you fall

And when the storms rage outside

Inside my trust you can confide

When summer sun shines brightest rays

Close by my side, I'll keep you safe

When autumn leaves turn rainbow hues

I will be here, always for you

Tucked safely in your bed you sleep

Knowing my heart you'll always keep

And when you're frightened by your fears

I'll be right here to dry your tears

As she looked at Destiny, she realized she was snuggled safely in her hold, resting her head on Skyla's shoulder. Skyla smiled, lying back so she could rest more comfortably. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, her falling asleep after a few minutes. Cela and Flare came in to see the sight: Skyla and Destiny, holding each other in their sleep, just like when they were younger.

Cela smiled, taking the blanket from a nearby bed and draping it over them.

 _Later_

Skyla woke up, yawning. She saw her younger twin lying on her, snuggled up just like they did when they were kids. There was also a blanket draped over them, probably by another member of the Team.

Destiny stirred, looking up at Skyla, smiling a little bit at her.

"Morning." Skyla said, running her fingers through Destiny's hair, feeling it.

"Morning.' Destiny said, smiling more.

"How'd you sleep?" Skyla asked.

"Pretty good." Destiny said. "You were comfy."

"You too.' Skyla said, chuckling, Destiny giggling.

"Well" Skyla said after a bit. "Let's go get us some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Me too." Destiny said. "I haven't eaten in a while."

"Me either.' Skyla said. "Let's go get some."

"Yeah." Destiny said, yawning again. Skyla picked her up, carrying her to the breakfast table, where the rest of Team Lunar Fire was waiting for them.

"Well" Flare said. "You guys are up. Finally. Now we can eat."

"Surprised you didn't start without me." Skyla said grinning. "Since you can't beat me in an eating contest normally.'

"Is that a fact?" Flare asked, grinning as she walked over to her best friend, who set Destiny down in a chair.

"Yep." Skyla said, nodding. "You trying to prove something?"

"Maybe.' Flare said, grinning wider.

"Well then.' Skyla said, chuckling. "I think you know what's about to happen."

"Yep." Flare said, nodding. "I do. You ready for a beat down?"

"Are you sure you're not confused on that count?" Skyla asked, grinning. "Cause I think we know who the best around here is."

"We'll see." Flare said, cracking her knuckles. "I think it's time the queen was put in her place."

"Bring it on." Skyla said, stepping up to her best friend, getting ready for a brawl.

"Hold on, you two.' Cela said. "I think it's time we headed back to our time."

"Are you charged up yet?" Blaze asked the Forest Guardian.

"Somewhat." Cela said. "It should be enough to get us back to our time."

"Good." Skyla said. "As much as this place is interesting, I'm ready to go home."

"Ditto to that." Flare said.

"I agree.' Destiny and Dana said, nodding in agreement.

"Alright.' Cela said. "If you've said your goodbyes, we can head off."

"You're leaving?" Aora asked. "Aww. You guys were fun. Well, whatever. You better get back to your own time. I'm sure your parents are missing you."

"Yeah." Skyla said, nodding. "Let's go, Cela."

"Right." Cela said, charging up her Roar of Time. She felt the energy surge through her, all of Team Lunar Fire gathering around her. She let out a Roar that shook the house, the power of Time surrounding them and transporting them through time, leaving New Moon Island behind.

 _Later_

Team Lunar Fire arrived at the Hall of Origins, the five of them running up to the entrance, knocking on the door. The door opened, revealing Ace, whose jaw dropped as he saw his children and their team. He grabbed them in a hug, Shadow coming out and seeing them. She also grabbed them in a hug, holding them tight.

"We're so glad you kids made it back." Ace said, smiling. "You guys had us worried sick."

"Yeah." Shadow said. "When you escaped Zygarde, we weren't sure of what to do. But, the two of us went and defeated Zygarde and fixed that problem."

"How did you do that?" Cela asked.

"The same way as last time." Shadow said, smiling a little.

"How did you do it then?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah.' Cela said. "We couldn't see the fight last time and you never told us."

"We went and fought, drawing out our full powers." Ace said, shrugging. "It wasn't hard."

"What did you use as a finishing move?" Cela asked.

"Dark Punch." Ace said. "We just attacked simultaneously and beat him."

Cela looked skeptical, not saying anything.

"So" Shadow said, looking at them. "How about some supper? I'm sure our best Exploration Team is hungry after their time hopping adventure."

"We sure are!" Skyla and Flare shouted, rushing for the kitchen, sitting down at the table. After about twenty minutes, Shadow brought out a ton of food, the rest of Team Lunar Fire having already joined Skyla and Flare at the table.

"Here you guys are." Shadow said, setting it down. "A hero's meal."

There were a lot of meats and vegetables on the course. Skyla and Flare grabbed large portions, devouring them, the others not surprised at the pair's eating habits. They decided to go on with their meal in peace.

"So" Ace said. "Where'd you go when you time travelled?"

"Well" Cela said. "First place we went was this place really far in the future. There, the humans were far weaker and their Pokéformes were separate from them. It was really weird."

"I'll bet.' Ace said, nodding.

"Then we went to the past.' Skyla said. "We ended up on New Moon Island and learned about Darkrai and Aeona."

"Really now?" Shadow asked. "That's pretty interesting."

"So" Cela said, crossing her arms. "What's been going on since we've been gone?"

"Well" Ace said. "It's been about five weeks since you disappeared."

"In that time." Shadow said. "Dialga's been tracking your movements and helping us have a good idea as to where you are in time. You five did a great job."

"Especially when you defeated those Greninja.' Ace said. "You sure made me proud, Skyla."

At this Team Lunar Fire tensed slightly.

" _How…"_ Skyla telepathically sent to her teammates.

" _Don't ask.'_ Cela thought back. _"Your mother can read thoughts. You're a Dark type, so you can telepath freely, but be careful."_

"Y-yeah." Skyla said, grinning. "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome." Ace said, grinning. "How's about after this we have a sparring match? For old time's sake."

"Sounds great." Skyla said. "Flare and I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see that.' Ace said, chuckling. "It's been a long time."

"Let's do it!" Skyla shouted, her and Flare rushing to the room they used for training. Ace followed them, closing the training room door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course.' Skyla said, grinning.

Ace stood still, Skyla and Flare rushing forward, each charging up their respective energies. Skyla fired hers in Beam form, Flare rushing in for a punch. Ace dodged Flare and Skyla's attacks, flicking them in the back of the head.

"You failed." He said. "Looks like you still haven't learned not to go all—"

Ace was kicked in the back of the head by Skyla, the kick followed up by a punch to his jaw by Flare. Ace was flung back into the wall. Skyla rushed forward, slamming her fist into his face repeatedly. Flare joined her, both of them landing powerful punches until they were thrown back. Ace stood up, Darkness in his fists.

"Impressive." He said, smirking. "But, you have a good ways to go before that onslaught will be much use."

He rushed forward, landing a hard punch to Skyla's face, launching a powerful Dark Blast into Flare's face.

Flare and Skyla fell backwards, flipping over to right themselves. They ran forward, zigzagging left and right, both landing powerful punches on Ace's face, knocking the Kyuryoon backwards. Ace chuckled, impressed.

"You two sure have improved.' He said, grinning. "You must have learned a lot in the past. I can't wait to see the full range of your skills."

"We'll show you later." Skyla said, shrugging. "I'm guessing you're done for now."

"Yeah." Ace said, nodding. "But, we can finish later, when you two have fully rested."

"Alright." Skyla said, nodding. "We can do that."

"Alright." Ace said, looking at Skyla. "Wait, you're bleeding."

"Oh, that?" Skyla said, looking down at it. "I got that from Destiny. She sure packs a punch."

"Really?" Ace asked, shocked. "I didn't think she would be able to fight to that level."

"Well, she did' Skyla said, grinning.

"Good." Ace said. "Well, how about you two meet up with the others so we can get a full report of your mission?"

"Sounds good to me.' Flare said, her and Skyla heading off to meet the others.

Once meeting up with them, they gathered.

"Have fun?" Cela asked.

"Yeah." Skyla said. "We're gonna go shower. We'll be back to give the report."

"Alright." Cela said. "Just get a quick one."

"You got it, boss.' Flare said, grinning as she teleported with Flash Fire, Skyla moving through a Dark Void.

"Those two are our best members." Cela said, laughing. "It's no wonder they're so compatible and they make the best duo team."

"Yeah." Destiny said.

"Twenty bucks says they shower together." Dana said.

"Why…" Cela asked, looking at her. "Why would you bet that?"

"Cause knowing them" Dana said. "They'll both grab the same shower 'cuz it's better and just give up and shower together."

"They have done it before.' Cela said, thinking. True to form, five minutes later, Skyla and Flare walked out, Skyla's hair still wet (Flare had dried her own hair out with her Fire).

"So" Cela said. "How was the shower?"

"Good.' Skyla said.

"Did you stare at each other?" Dana asked, Cela punching her in the back of the head.

"We're straight." Both Skyla and Flare said, rolling their eyes.

"Prove it.' Dana said, smirking.

"How in the hell would we do that?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah." Cela said. "How would they do that?"

"I" Dana said. "I don't know. Never mind then."

"So" Skyla said. "We need to give a report of our mission. Let's go do that and then get back to training."

"Works for me." Cela said. "let's go."

The five of them walked down to the meeting room the Legendaries used for meetings and sat down. Soon, Ace, Shadow, Eon, May, Dialga, and Sapphire entered the room, all of them sitting down across from Team Lunar Fire. Once everyone was seated, Ace began the report, beginning to ask questions to Team Lunar Fire about their mission.

"So" Ace asked. "What exactly happened before you time traveled?"

"We entered the dungeon." Destiny said, crossing her arms. "We located the Zygarde tablet and went to destroy it, but Hoopa was there. He attacked us and Skyla and Flare fended him off, but he grew far more powerful."

"I entered Nightmare Pokéforme to stop him." Skyla said. "And, it seemed to do some good. But, he summoned Zygarde and Zygarde decimated Skyla."

"I used Roar of Time for us to escape Zygarde.' Cela said. "We just barely escaped him. WE went millennia into the future, finding ourselves in a future where humans are weaker and they have no powers. Also, their Pokémon natures seem to have split off from them."

"Interesting.' Ace said. "Mewtwo mentioned something about that once. It was kinda weird, but it made sense."

"Then we arrived in the past." Cela said. "Three years before you went to high school. We saw the fight between you and Lugia. That was brutal."

"It was.' Ace said, crossing his arms.

"Then we arrived at a place known as New Moon Island." Cela said. "We met he inhabitants and they trained us some. We also learned of the place you and Shadow grew up in."

"Cool." Ace said. "So, what happened next?"

"We encountered a couple of Greninja who were servants of Zygarde." Cela said. "Skyla took care of them, but their presence was still disturbing."

"Well" Ace said. "It's not like you're strong enough to fight them. Only because you used someone else's power."

"No.' Skyla said. "It was mine."

"No.' Ace said, standing up, his forme beginning to shift. He suddenly looked like Skyla, however, with red eyes and white hair.

"N-Nightmare?" Skyla asked. Team Lunar Fire jumped up, ready to fight. "What's going on?"

" **Think about it.'** Nightmare said, stepping forward. **"Why would I be here?"**

"I" Skyla said.

" **Forget it."** Nightmare said. **"This is what's happening…"**

Nightmare touched Skyla's head, visions of a destroyed landscape running through the Darkrai girl's mind. She looked around, seeing her parents, Eon, all the others. However, all of them, save Team Lunar Fire, looked dead, their corpses rotting and emanating a slight trace of a demonic power.

"Wh-what is this?" Skyla asked, trembling in fright.

" **This is what's gonna happen."** Nightmare said. **"When you wake up, warn them.'**

"Wake up?" Skyla asked. "I-is this…"

Nightmare said nothing, summoning a sword made of pure Darkness and impaling Skyla with it. Skyla coughed out blood, jolting awake.

"Skyla!" Cela exclaimed, holding the Darkrai girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Skyla said, nodding. "Wh-what happened?"

"You collapsed.' Cela said. "I ran out of energy. Flare grabbed us a newspaper and its date is fourteen years before our time. We're also in Alamos Town."

"Where's that?" Skyla asked, wiping any traces of blood off of her mouth.

"Well" Cela said. "It's where Bianca and Latios grew up."

"Really?" Skyla asked. "Why are we here?"

"Time's a cruel mistress.' Cela said. "There has to be a reason."

"Yeah." Skyla said. The rest of Team Lunar Fire returned to them, gathering.

"Oh good.' Destiny said, hugging her sister. "You're awake."

"Yep.' Skyla said, hugging back. Suddenly, they felt huge burst of power. Looking up, they saw Ace flying overhead.

"Oh no.' Cela said, her eyes widening. "We're here now."

"What?" Flare asked.

"This is when Ace receives the news of Zygarde's first arrival." Cela said, biting her lower lip. "When you four told him about it."

* * *

So, Team Lunar Fire has come to when Ace is given news of Zygarde by... Team Lunar Fire (if you've read Azure Light, it's chapters five and six). This is odd. It seems Team Lunar Fire is changing time... or are they fulfilling it. What's going to happen? Find out soon.


	19. Legends Part Five: Return

Chapter Seventeen: Legends Part Five: Warning and Return

"Wait, we told him that Zygarde was coming?!" Skyla shouted. "But, that's impossible! We weren't born yet!"

"You time travelled." Cela said. "But, it would seem as if time travel has taken some toll on us. We're aging faster. You four already look like you're at least eighteen now. This is a problem… the more you age, the faster you die… we may have to cut back on time travel."

"I feel stronger too." Skyla said. "Like I could take on the world."

"That would be the training." Cela said.

"Sweet." Flare smirked. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Well" Cela said. "If destiny works like this, then we have to tell your parents that they're supposed to fight Zygarde."

"But, that's impossible." Destiny said. "We shouldn't interact with them."

"It's fine." Cela said. "Trust me, if we weren't able to do it, we wouldn't be able to time travel."

"I guess that works." Destiny said. "But, how will we tell them without telling them about that?"

"We'll just tell them." Cela said. "We are only telling them about our destroyed future."

"What?" Dana asked. "But, our time wasn't destroyed."

"I… I can't feel signatures from it." Cela said. "I'm sorry. I stopped feeling them when we got to the past… I can't feel any of them… I think Zygarde got to them… but, I've never really been good at this, so I'll figure it out later."

"This isn't good." Skyla said. "Not even our parents could beat Zygarde except when they fused. If we get back and have to fight him, there's no way we could beat him either."

"We may have to try the technique your parents did." Cela said, sighing.

"Technique?" Destiny asked.

"They managed to combine their power into one being." Cela said. "We all thought it was because of their link, but perhaps it isn't. Maybe we can do it ourselves."

"That would be interesting." Skyla grinned. "That monster'd have no idea what will hit him."

"Yeah." Flare smirked. "But we're gonna get tough enough to not need it."

"Of course." Skyla fist bumped her best friend.

"Be serious." Cela sighed. "This is serious. We have nowhere near the amount of power that would be needed to combat him or even hold him back. We have to warn your parents though."

"If we're going to fight him ourselves, why want them?" Flare asked.

"Because you know how this went." Cela said. "We have to warn them so they can beat him the first time and stop him. If they don't, they'll die before you are born."

"That's not good." Destiny said. "I… I hope we can stop him."

"Me too." Cela sighed. "We're the only ones that can at this point."

"Right." Skyla said. "But, how will we gain the power to stop him?"

"We'll have to train hard." Cela said. "I know we'll be able to do this."

"I believe you." Destiny nodded, holding her hand out to them. "We're a team and we'll do this as a team."

"Damn straight." Skyla put her hand on top of Destiny's.

"I'm definitely in on this." Flare slapped her hand down as well.

"I can't say no to you guys." Dana smirked, placing hers down as well. "We're a team."

"Team Lunar Fire." Cela put her own hand down as well. "And, together, we're unstoppable."

"Damn straight." Flare grinned.

"Now, let's figure out a plan to tell Ace and the others that Zygarde's coming." Cela said.

"Right." The rest said.

"Now, the first thing is to figure out where he's going." Cela said. "If I remember correctly, he was heading to the palace of the governor to rescue our friend, Bianca."

"Well, let's head there." Skyla said.

"Right." Cela said. "But, I can't be seen."

"Why not?" Destiny asked.

"Two reasons." Cela said. "The first is that I wasn't here with you four then. The second is that I shouldn't be seen here because my past self is here."

"But, you said we have to go to the Hall of Origins to discuss the future visions." Dana said. "How are we gonna do that if we can't go with you?"

"I know how to get there." Cela said. "But, I will have to prepare a few things. You guys should get to the palace before he gets there so you can be dramatic and appear."

"Right." Skyla nodded. "Team, let's move out."

"Right." The three teens nodded as they took off toward their destination, moving at top speed.

"Good luck, you four." Cela said. "Now, I have to obtain a few things that could help us… I wonder if I can find them here or at the Hall of Origins."

 _With the four teens_

The four landed in the vicinity of the palace, looking around. As they walked up to it, they could see a younger version of Ace arguing with the guard. Moving closer, but quietly, they stood nearby, watching him to see what he'd do.

After he'd taken care of the guard, he stood fully up, not looking at them.

"I don't know who you are" he said. "But, I won't let you attack me. State your business."

"Uh, we're here for you." Skyla said. Ace turned around at this point, looking at the four of them.

"You four seem familiar." He said. "But, talk fast. I'm in a hurry."

"We're from the future and we want to talk to you." Destiny said, fighting every instinct she had to refer to him as her father.

"I don't believe you." He said. "I have to go."

He ran into the palace, using his shadow powers to accelerate himself further.

"That didn't go well." Skyla said, crossing her arms. "We probably shoulda just said who we were."

"He wouldn't have believed us." Destiny said. "He never would."

"We look just like him and mom." Skyla said. "Flare looks like her mom and Dana looks like her "parents"."

"True, but didn't Cela say something about clones that came from them?" Dana asked.

"Oh, crap, those were real?" Skyla asked. "I thought those were just stories."

"No." Cela said. "They were real and they nearly killed us. Unfortunately, we were incapable of getting much stronger after that. They had managed to beat some of us severely. I had managed to hold my own due to my unstable power and a quick Roar of Time. My sister nearly got killed."

"Jeez, this musta been one hell of a fight." Flare said.

"They were supposedly ten times our power." Cela scoffed. "But that can't be right. If they were, we'd have all been killed off within minutes. However, we had enough power to hold them off and kill them."

"That's good." Destiny nodded. "But… didn't you say something about those Greninja?"

"I think they were there." Cela bit her lower lip. "They may have been the ones to get samples of our blood. But, they're gone, so we're fine. I can't sense them anyway."

"Let's just get to where we can tell this stupid message told so we can get back and kick Zygarde's ass." Flare cracked her knuckles. "I cannot wait for that moment we get to avenge our parents."

"right." Skyla said. "Let's go."

"We can't just rush there." Cela said. "We have to train."

"No time." Skyla said. "Let's get this message over with and head back."

"Fine." Cela sighed. "Let's head back to the Hall of Origins. It's kinda far from here, but I'm sure you can feel out the power levels to teleport to."

"I think so." Skyla said, opening a Dark Void. "Let's hope this works."

The five stepped into it, falling through the Shadows to arrive outside a place they knew very well.

"Home." Destiny looked at it, a tear falling down her face. "I never thought I'd see it again like this."

"It does feel good to be back here." Cela took in a deep breath. "Now, here's the plan. You go in and explain what you're doing here and don't mention me. Just say Zygarde is coming and get back here."

"Right." The four teens said, nodding as they went into the house. Inside, they were greeted by a tall woman in white.

"Hello" She said the group gasping as they recognized her.

"G-gramma?" Flare asked, shocked to see her grandmother in her forties, considering she'd known her to be in her sixties almost when she lived at home.

"So, you are time travelers?" Arcey crossed her arms.

"H-how'd you know that?" Destiny asked.

"I have my ways." The God Pokémon smirked. "So, what brings you here?"

"It's a bit complicated." Skyla said as the four began to tell their story.

"That…" Arcey said when they'd finished. "That's a problem. But, I think I have a solution. Make yourselves some minor projections of yourselves to deliver this message. That way, you will have plenty of skill to engage in the battle ahead of you."

"How do we do that?" Skyla asked.

"I will do it." Arcey said. "You must return to Cela."

"how did you know we came with her?" Skyla asked, suspicious.

"Who else has such skill with time travel?" Arcey asked. "Dialga doesn't use her powers like that."

"I see." Destiny nodded. "Well, we wish you all luck with this battle. I hope that you can defeat your foe."

"Otherwise, we ain't gonna be here." Flare grinned.

"We will try our best." Arcey nodded. "Good luck with your battle."

"Thanks." Dana nodded as Team Lunar Fire left the Hall of Origins, returning to Cela.

"Let's go." They said.

"Already?" Cela asked.

"We are." Skyla said.

"Gramma told us to astral project or something so we could get to our fight with Zygarde." Flare said. "Surprised though."

"What?" Cela asked. "Let me guess, you were shocked at the smell of booze."

"Yeah…" Flare said. "Gramma drinks a lot, doesn't she?"

"More that even she would admit." Cela growled. "It's a stupid habit she should have kicked years ago. One time she got so drunk, she almost had sex with Dialga after mistaking her for Giratina."

"That's pretty bad." Flare said, a little shocked. "Specially since grampa's a guy."

"Yeah…" Cela said. "She was still terrible at it around this time… ugh."

"Well, let's go back to our time." Flare said. "I wanna see if we can still save our parents."

"We will try." Cela said. "Allow me to focus my power."

The Celius concentrated, a bright green aura surrounding her as she let her power flow through her.

"Roar of Time." She whispered, a field forming around the five of them, the crest of the Celius appearing upon it as she began to chant the words she knew she would need. The five members of Team Lunar Fire were taken through the twisting bowels of the time stream, the feelings like every other time being there, but something was different. This time, they felt as if they were heading toward something… dreadful.

"Anybody else got the tingles all of a sudden?" Flare asked.

"Me." Everyone else said.

"It's to be expected." Cela said, biting her lower lip. "We're heading to a destroyed time. One where we'll have to fight our ultimate foe and try to defeat him. We may or may not be successful, but we will try no matter what."

"Right." The other four said. "Because we're Team Lunar Fire and we don't give up."

"Damn straight." Cela smirked as they neared their destination. "So, what should we do first: inspect the surrounding areas or look for the Hall of Origins?"

"Hall of Origins." Skyla said.

"Say, Cela" Destiny asked meekly. "How did you manage to control your time travel powers?"

"this time I had Zygarde to lock onto." Cela said. "His energy signature's like a beacon I can track, so I used it to home in and allow us to get back to our timeline."

"That's pretty cool." Skyla said.

"Thanks." The leader of Team Lunar Fire smirked, keeping her concentration up as she guided the group through the time stream. "We're almost there, but don't let go of me just yet."

"Right." Team Lunar Fire nodded. "For the Legendaries!"

"For the legendaries." Cela chuckled. "We're gonna be the heroes this time."

"Damn straight." Skyla and Flare grinned.

"I think we're here." Cela said, the five of them stopping in their motion. They landed on a wasteland ground that seemed like it was from the apocalypse.

"What… what happened here?" Destiny asked, gasping.

"Zygarde happened." Skyla said. "And we're gonna stop him."

"Or die trying." Dana said.

"Also true." Flare grinned. "But, let's not be hasty."

"Now, the first thing is to get to where the Hall of Origins is." Cela said. "That should help us find out where we are and how to get about with killing Zygarde."

"right." Skyla said. "I think it's this way."

The Dakurai started walking towards where she believed the Hall of Origins to be, the rest of Team Lunar Fire following.

However, once they got to the place Skyla assumed to be home, all they found was a burnt pile of rubble, the very area around them destroyed.

"This… this is it." Skyla gasped. "We lost. We didn't make it back."

"No." Destiny let a tear fall.

"Let's look around." Cela said. "This is just the ground floor. This place does have a basement. Let's check there to see if we missed anything."

"Right." Team Lunar Fire nodded. As they entered the rubble pile, the floor crumbled beneath them to let them all fall painfully on the ground below them as they found themselves in another room.

In this room were a television and a DVD that was sitting there as they looked around.

"What is this doing here?" Destiny asked, looking at it.

"It looks like it was left here." Cela said. "Let's put it in."

"sure." Skyla put it in the TV, watching it light up with a message.

"To the members of Team Lunar Fire" the face and voice of Ace, Shadow, and Eon said, looking at them. "It you're watching this, then it means we have fallen to Zygarde. We're sorry we couldn't be here to tell you this ourselves, but we're gone. Through the tunnel nearby, you can escape to the Distortion World and be safe since Zygarde isn't allowed in there. Please escape, you five. Don't put yourselves in danger. This fight is beyond you. Flee."

The video shorted out, distorting as the TV flickered off.

"I'm leaving the choice up to you four." Cela said. "Do we flee or do we go fight?"

"We fight." Skyla growled. "That bastard stole our parents from us."

"I second that." Flare growled.

"Third." Dana said.

"I… I join you." Destiny nodded.

"Then, we will go fight." Cela said. "But, first we should prepare."

"I think we should rest for a minute then teleport and kick his ass." Skyla said.

"Fine." Cela said. "Let's do that."

The five members of Team Lunar Fire sat down and rested, waiting patiently for about thirty minutes. After thirty minutes, they got up and Cela summoned her powers to teleport them to where Zygarde's energy was the strongest. Their destination was a large tower that had his crest carved into it.

"He's here?" Skyla asked.

"Yes." Cela nodded. "The energy signature is too strong for him not to be."

"Then, we go and fight." Skyla said. "I'm ready to take him down."

"Then, let's do it." The others nodded, the Exploration Team entering the tower.

Once inside, they felt the tremendous power of Zygarde even further.

"this power's intense." Flare growled. "What kinda monster was this guy?!"

"The only thing that could truly destroy this world." Cela said. "The Earth Dragon, Zygarde."

"He's going down today." Dana said. "Nobody kills our parents and gets away with it."

"Damn straight." Flare nodded.

"We're getting closer to him." Cela said as the five walked through the corridors.

Suddenly, the door near them opened, revealing stairs that seemed to wrap themselves around the tower and head to the top.

"This seems like a trap." Skyla said.

"Well, when have we ever cared?" Flare grinned, jumping in, Skyla running after her, the two leaping their way up the stairs. The other three followed at a more cautious pace as they made their way up the tower.

"I'm surprised that no one else is in here." Cela looked around, trying to sense if anyone was there, but she couldn't.

Suddenly, a shadowy creature attacked her, trying to strangle her, but a quick Dazzling Gleam from Destiny silenced it.

"Thanks." Cela said. "These shadows don't seem to have affected those two."

"Then, we must run so that we can get to them and reach the top." Dana rushed forward, making it farther and farther up the tower. Destiny and Cela shrugged, taking off after them, trying to catch up. They already knew Skyla and Flare were too far ahead to do anything, but they couldn't stop themselves from trying to rush to catch them.

Eventually, all five made it to the top of the tower, standing out and looking over the world.

"He destroyed it…" Cela gasped. "He destroyed the whole world. I can't believe it."

"this place will have to be rebuilt when we're done here." Skyla said. "but, we're gonna have to win first."

"We're gonna win." Flare smirked to Skyla, the two clenching their fists to prepare for battle.

" **Oh, you think you can beat me?"** a voice chuckled as Zygarde rose from below them in the floor. He stood before them, an evil smirk on his face as he looked at his opposition with amusement.

" **It would seem that you are the final challengers that have come to face me."** He said. **"Good. I was expecting us to meet again. I know you five won't disappoint me."**

"We're stronger than the last time!" Skyla shouted.

" **Then, come prove it."** Zygarde said.

"We will!" Flare shouted as both parties rushed forward to begin the ultimate and final battle between them.

* * *

God, it has been a while. I can't believe i stopped working on this for a while. Well, I'm gonna finish it up. Next chapter's the finale, the ultimate fight with Zygarde, the conclusion and the answers to some questions like how Pokemon and humans split like they were in the future.

I think i'm gonna also give this the Remastered treatment like Azure Light, but that'll have to wait until i finish the original first.


	20. Legends Part Six: Finality

Chapter Eighteen: Legends Part Six: Finality

Skyla and Flare gave each other high fives as they ran to face Zygarde, the rest of the group following behind. The two eager battlers leapt at Zygarde, shifting into their Pokéformes, Skyla going for a Dark Punch and Flare for a Fire Fang. Zygarde smacked all five away, chuckling as he fired a blast at them, which almost destroyed the tower they were on. The Exploration Team suffered decent damage from that simple blast alone.

" **If this is what you're coming at me with"** Zygarde said. **"Then, don't even bother getting up. You'd be better off surrendering now and saving yourselves the pain."**

"We'll never give up." Destiny said, the five standing up, stumbling slightly.

"Any plans?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah." Flare said. "We attack all at once. One huge attack, one powerful blow. Let this bastard feel all of us at once."

"Right." The rest nodded, the five of them standing in a half circle. They charged their powers into a singular blast, firing it at Zygarde. Zygarde pushed it with one hand, the five members of Team Lunar Fire pushing with all their might. They gave a tremendous yell, the ball moving towards Zygarde more.

However, Zygarde had more power up his sleeves, using both hands.

"He's so strong!" Skyla shouted, the five Team members giving everything they had to oppose this monster.

" **I am stronger still!"** Zygarde shouted, pulsing more power into the attack, Team Lunar Fire fighting as hard as they could to prevent it from returning to them. The sheer power could be felt from all around.

 _Elsewhere_

"What is that!?" the teacher shouted, running to the door. Her Psychic powers allowed her to see the battle happening around her. She gasped as she saw the struggle, watched the beings fight and use their powers to prevent the terror that had befallen their world from gaining anything on them.

 _With Team Lunar Fire_

The Exploration Team fought against the demon, who was pushing their powerful attack backward, the two parties pushing with their full strength. The ball began to get smaller, condense itself. However, the power in it seemed to increase, destroying the tower around them. Team Lunar Fire simultaneously rose into the air to gain a better vantage point continued to push hard against Zygarde,

" **You fools will never be able to defeat me!"** Zygarde said, laughing as he continued pushing against them, the ball of Team Lunar Fire's energy getting even smaller. The Exploration Team continued to push as hard as they could, straining their power to maintain the position of the ball.

Zygarde gave one last yell of power, pulsing one last burst of his power into the pushing back of the sphere. In that instant, the sphere got smaller, shrinking to the size of a golf ball. In that instant it also grew larger, the power within turning it white as it pulled Team Lunar Fire into it.

The Exploration Team screamed in pain as they fell in, their very essences being ripped apart from the force of the strange sphere's pull, almost as if it had gravity. Their pain ceased as they suddenly grew quiet.

 _With Zygarde_

The strange sphere disappeared, leaving the demon to himself. He chuckled, using his power to rebuild his destroyed tower.

" **Foolish warriors."** He said. **"They fell just like the rest. Even the Unholy Trinity fell to the power I wield. I can't believe—what?!"**

The entire area around Zygarde began to shake, shuddering as if the earth itself was splitting apart at the seams. Power beyond power, a strange and unholy energy began wafting through the area. All around the world, people felt the huge power, shuddering and trembling as they felt it.

 _In the Distortion World_

"what the hell is that?!" the guardian of the Distortion World exclaimed, feeling the overwhelming power emerging from the outside world. "Is that—no! It isn't! It's something else! Something even more powerful! The one thing that could fight that monster!"

"What is it?!" his assistant said. "I can feel that power even here! Has Zygarde transformed again?"

"He is already transformed." The guardian said. "I can feel this is a different power, a power that rivals his. Whatever the source of this power is, it is certainly something to fear. I hope it's on our side, because it's our last hope."

 _In the world of the living_

"What is that?" the mother felt the shuddering of the overwhelming strength of whatever was coming. "That's not that monster, Zygarde. This is… purer. It's so much different. This thing must be what's capable of fighting him."

"Mommy, what is that?" her son walked in, curling into a ball on the floor.

"Something we need to hope is on our side." The mother said.

 _On the home world of the DNA Pokémon_

"Wh-what is this power coming from Earth?!" they all gathered around to see the fight. "To think we'd left just centuries before this kind of power emerges. It can't be that this is the power of a simple Earthling."

"Perhaps they have gained a technique like us." Another said. "They seemed capable of it with enough training. This must be the power of the Earthlings."

 _In the afterlife_

"What have you to say about this, Arceus?" the being asked the former god, the two of them watching the battle unfold. "Your pupils' children have been cast down. However, this power is something that is perplexing to me. I have never seen anything similar. What have you to say?"

Arceus smirked, looking at the being with one eye. Crossing her arms, she looked down at the scene of Zygarde's tower, a slight chuckle coming from her.

"It's over." She said.

 _With Zygarde_

The demon felt the rumble, watching in awe as a bright light exploded from the spot in front of him, actually throwing him backwards as he looked at it, shielding his eyes to try to see what was in the bright light.

" **What the hell are you?!"** he exclaimed, the light beginning to die down, a figure standing there.

"I'm the person who's gonna beat you." The figure said, a strange sound to her voice, almost as if she was more than one person.

The strange figure was taller than the members of Team Lunar Fire, but not by much. She had on green shoes with black laces. Her pants were pink and purple, orange splotches on them. She wore a jacket that was orange over a green shirt. Her hair was a flaming green, her eyes a burning pink. Her aura was a flaming orange aura surrounded by a distorting black aura. She wore green gloves with the Team Lunar Fire symbol on them, the colors altered to be their polar opposites.

" **The most powerful members of the Legendary Council couldn't beat me."** Zygarde chuckled. **"What makes you think you can?"**

"Because I'm better." The figure smirked, landing a punch to Zygarde's gut so fast he couldn't see it.

" **You're fast."** Zygarde punched her in the face, glaring at her. **"What is your name?"**

"Luna." The figure smirked. "Luna Jikan Kasai. But, you can just call me Luna. Basically, I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass."

" **You're foolish to attempt to defeat me."** Zygarde said. **"I will now destroy you."**

Zygarde's aura flared up, causing the ground around them to shake. Luna cracked her knuckles, a confident smirk on her face as she summoned her strange power to her hands. It distorted from black to orange to purple to green to pink, seemingly all five colors at once, but not the same.

"Tengoku no honō (T/N: Flame of Heaven)!" She shouted, giving a powerful yell as she shot her power into the air. The power rained down on Zygarde, causing him pain.

"You're not at your full strength." Luna roundhouse kicked him in the face. "You don't have Xerneas and Yveltal to absorb this time. Now, you're mine!"

Luna began to rain heavy blows down on Zygarde, each firing a powerful shockwave, the shockwaves themselves destroying the terrain around them.

Zygarde caught her fists, slamming his head into hers, knocking her back. She growled, kicking him in the gut as she slammed her fist into his face.

She kicked him into the ground, making her body into an X shape, gathering energy above her. The burning ball of energy was green and silver in color, the size of a wrecking ball. She poured more energy into it, making it even larger as she yelled with her power.

"Tsuki o moyasu (Burning Moon)!" She threw the energy ball down towards Zygarde, who pushed it back with his hands. Luna put more power into it, punching it with her strength.

The ball detonated, sending both warriors backwards with enough force to split the earth open wide.

Zygarde gave a yell of rage, his body bloodied as he glared at the strange warrior in front of him.

" **You bitch!"** he shouted. **"I'll kill you!"**

"You'll die trying." Luna said, her smirk turning to anger, rushing forward and driving a knee into his gut with all of her power. Zygarde fell over, his body distorting into a strange snake like form, a fan of plates surrounding his head. His eyes turned into green compound eyes as he roared at them, using his power to distort the very ground around them.

He summoned spikes from the ground to pierce them, Luna screaming in agony.

"Y-you haven't won yet." She said, despite her gaping wounds.

She began to yell, her power rising at an incredible rate, nearing Zygarde's. Her body began to distort, becoming like that of a Ditto's Pokéforme. However, it became a green color, shifting constantly.

Zygarde roared, rushing for this creature. However, a flaming Flareon emerged from the shape, the shape morphing into it, biting Zygarde on the neck. The Flareon shifted to a Darkrai, pulsing her nightmarish powers into Zygarde. Zygarde managed to shake her off, slamming her on the ground.

However, she'd shifted into a Gardevoir, her immense Psychic powers bursting forth as she began to slice him over and over, her eyes glowing green.

She then shifted into a Celius, the sheer power from her Roar of Time threatening to split him in two.

Zygarde broke out of it, firing a powerful Hyper Beam at the strange warrior. The beam hit, causing considerable damage to her.

She then morphed into a Cresselia, summoning the power of the moon, her wounds healing instantly.

" _This is the final attack I'm going to use."_ The warrior said in the thoughts of Zygarde. _"I'm going to kill you in one strike from this."_

" _Moeru tsuki no akumu (Nightmare of the Burning Moon)!"_ She shouted. Instantly, a strange dark power surrounded the group. The moon in the sky began to move under Luna's power, a strange Dark Fire surrounding it as it hurtled towards them. It impacted with the Earth, detonating and sending the powerful aura out around the planet, shuddering it to its core.

Luna looked at where Zygarde had been, only seeing dust.

"Seems like his reincarnation has begun." She said. "It will be up to a new generation to defeat him."

Luna gave a shriek, her power exploding into ten spheres that landed in a circle. The spheres slowly morphed into the five shapes of the members of Team Lunar Fire as well as five Pokéformes.

"Wh-what happened?" Skyla rubbed her head. "I wonder what happened. Last thing I remember is fighting Zygarde."

"Same here." Cela said. "I can't believe it was over so quick. I don't sense his energy… wait, what are these five Pokéformes doing here?"

"They… they're ours!" Destiny gasped. "these are our Pokéformes."

"How is that possible?!" Cela exclaimed, looking at the Pokéformes and at herself. "Only Skyla and Flare have Pokéformes."

" _The potential is in all of you."_ The Celius said in the minds of the group. _"Well, was. Now, humans and Pokémon have become separate all over the planet. The result of that destructive attack and Zygarde's destruction."_

"But, what does that mean for us?" Dana asked.

" _Become stronger, aid in the survival of the human race and teach them to bond with their Pokémon."_ The Darkrai said. _"We shall rebuild the moon, but this is the last time we shall see each other for a while."_

"Where are you going?" Skyla asked.

" _Where our destinies lie."_ The Flareon spoke. The five Pokémon shot their power into the air, the pieces of the destroyed moon levitating and moving to where they rose in the sky. The Pokémon then turned to their former human formes.

" _Zygarde is going to reincarnate."_ The Cresselia said. _"Be prepared because it will not be in this generation, but another. You must train successors."_

"How?" Flare asked.

" _You will find out how."_ The Gardevoir spoke. _"We are counting on you."_

"Alright." Cela nodded. The five Pokémon nodded back, the Gardevoir teleporting them away.

"So, I guess we have to figure out what we're doing." Skyla said.

"We could explore." Flare grinned. "We are an Exploration Team after all."

"Sounds like a plan." Cela smirked. "I'm in. Which way, Leader Skyla?"

"this way." Skyla pointed in front of her. "That way sounds good."

The five of them headed in the direction Skyla pointed, preparing to take on the world if need be.

 _Elsewhere_

"They managed to do good." The being said to Arceus.

"I knew they could." Arceus said. "I was surprised that form could overpower Zygarde that easily."

"It didn't." the being said. "He let himself be killed so that he could rise later, in a time when Team Lunar Fire doesn't exist, a time when his power could truly threaten the world."

"Then, what will happen?" Arceus asked.

"there will be a chosen one ready." The being said. "a person of a pure heart and great ambitions, a descendent of Ace Hunter and Shadow Darkstar."

"Then, I guess we have to hope." Arceus said.

"That we do." The being said. "That we do.

* * *

And, here we have it, the ending of Team Lunar Fire, which leads into In Dark of Night, the next in the series. I can't believe this makes the third(?) fic i've actually finished, the first being the original Pokemon Azure Light. But, I also can't believe it took me this long. I also dislike how this chapter is so short, but I for the life of me couldn't make it longer. I truly tried. I guess I'd just burnt out of it (that and I absolutely suck at uneven battles like a 5 on 1), but it's finally finished. I'm so glad. I'm going to remaster it like the original Azure Light and I want to do it better justice and to do differently with it. I want it to be a much better story and i guess part of this chapter being like it is comes down to me not being used to the style of this story anymore. I truly hope the Remastered version is better (and, I'll try not to have spoilers for Azure Light Remastered, but who knows).


End file.
